Harry Potter and the Makai Order (Discontinued)
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Where there is a cause, Horrors appear and consume humans. But since ancient times there have been hunters of such creatures. Men donned in armor, the Makai Knights! Now as the Dark Lord begins to make his return through his machinations and fear will reign once more. But hope is not lost as a Golden Light of hope shines. That Light of Hope is Golden Knight Garo Harry James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Makai Order

Arc 1 Goblet of Fire

ESKK: Hey it's me and guess what I finally got around to doing that Harry Potter Garo fic I had planned. Now than before we continue I will say that the first chapter takes cues from Makai no Hana and Garo Honoo no Kokuin but other than that it's original. Anyway I already decided on the Knights that will appear here is the list.

Garo

Zoro

Gaia

ESKK: Now then this story I changed many Cannon events up to the Goblet of Fire if you can catch them a free preview for you. Now then let's begin shall we.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 ** _"_** ** _Madou."_**

 **"** **Horror true voice speak/Makai Language."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo or Harry Potter I do own the movies of Harry Potter and some of the books. I also own the OC's that appear here so please enjoy this fic.

 _When the Human heart Embraces Evil Horrors feast. Such file poisonous creatures have been hunted sense time outlined. Relentlessly pursued by men of the armor. The Makai Knights!_

(Start)

It was Hollows Eve as children were about Godric Grove playing and trick or treating as there was joy and laughter on this holiday. But an ominous figure was about as he walked through the dark of the night going to one house in particular. He soon crossed a line as he entered the house and began making his way torts the front door.

Not many would know but this night would end in tragedy as a family will be destroyed this night where darkness and demon beasts are at their strongest.

(Later)

A man entering his elder years arrived at the scene to see the door to his daughter and son in laws house that was where his grandson would be raised was broken down. The old man was wide eyed as he quickly ran but hit a barrier. "Lily! Harry! James!" He called as he hit the barrier. The man was dressed in a white duster with black shoulder pads as armor, gauntlets on his arms that lacked fingers allowing his own fingers more freedom, under his duster was a black uniform like armor suit as the armor was more leather.

 **** ** _"There's a powerful barrier charm around the home no doubt meant to keep this place secret."_** His gothic skull themed ring said as the man looked at his magic ring.

"Any suggestions Zaruba?" The man asked to his Madou Ring.

 ** _"Armor up Gabriel and break your way through brute force."_** The ring said as Gabriel nodded.

Gabriel then raised his simple long sword skyward before the camera moved away before there was a light in the side. Soon a beast roar was heard before Gabriel I a gold Wolf themed armor that had a cape broke through the barrier with his broadsword pointed at it before he was able to break through. He quickly ran inside and saw James on the floor dead as the man was wide eyed.

The man quickly ran to the stairs and climbed them before arriving at the top to see the one thing no father could handle and come out the same. There on the floor was his daughter dead as the man walked torts her and fell to his knees in shock. "Lily... my dear sweet child." He said in his British accent as he grabbed her and held her close.

 **** ** _"It looks like Voldemort was here and three killing curses were used two from Voldemorts wand and one from Lily's. But her soul lingers for a bit no doubt to pass a message."_** Zaruba said as Gabriel nodded and put Zaruba to Lily's hand. He soon got the message and looked to see his toddler grandson Harry Potter the boy who lived and the one who has inherited his blood, the blood of a Knight. But Gabriel also noticed something else, there was a thunderbolt shaped scar on his forehead as on the left side of his face that lowered to his body was Makai marks resembling flames as Gabriel was shocked.

 **** ** _"Looks like we might have a budding Leon Luis."_** Zaruba said remembering his partner from Spain during the Spanish inquisition.

The man still in his gold armor ripped off a piece of his cape and wrapped Harry in it before picking it up. "Best to leave before the Wizards show up." Gabriel said behind his helmet before leaving a seal tag that had the message he wished to convey. Gabriel then ran out the house before looking to the sky. "Gouten!" He called before a ring appeared above him and released a golden horse that had the symbol on his belt on its chest. Gabriel jumped on holding Harry close before flicking Gouten reigns and riding off no doubt to hide while he raises Harry.

(Scene Break 11 years later)

A young boy woke up as he yawned a bit to stretch. He yawned before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and grabbing his glasses. Once he had his glasses he put them on and began making his way to the door which he opened.

Later after he cleaned up and was dressed in black loose shorts, a black shirt, and a white coat like cloths as he walked downstairs and was greeted by a kind of Butler who was setting up the table. "Good morning Mr. Alfred." Harry said as Alfred smiled and looked to Harry.

"Good morning Master Harry." Alfred said in a kind fatherly voice.

"Is grandfather up yet?" Harry asked as he knew his grandfather's age was catching up to him.

"Actually he had woken up not too long ago probably down stairs training." Alfred said as Harry smiled and grabbed a plate from the small table and helped set up.

"Let me help Alfred." Harry said as the old man looked.

"You don't have too." Alfred said as Harry nodded and helped anyway. Alfred knew Harry though even though he put on the mask of a kind young boy inside, he knew as did the master of the house that Harry has some darkness in him no doubt coinciding with the truth of his mother's death.

(Later)

After the table was set up and breakfast was served Gabriel now sporting more grey hairs had joined them as he sat down near his grandson and began to eat. "Good morning master Gabriel I see your training paid off as always." Alfred said as Gabriel nodded. Alfred knew Gabriel meant well but the man was very stressed with his duties as a Makai Knight. No doubt the man was trying to raise his grandson to atone for what he believes that he had failed his daughter.

"Grandfather remember you had promised to take me on your next Horror hunt." Harry said as he finished his food.

"I did didn't, I well lucky you orders came in and the orders say there's a Horror at the zoo." Gabriel said as Harry smiled.

"Then that means we can see the animals before hunting then Horror." Harry said as Zaruba chuckled.

 ** _"Looks like you'll be giving him similar choices you gave Lily."_** Zaruba said as when his mother's name was mentioned Harry gained a solemn face. **_"Oops."_** Zaruba said forgetting not to say the L word around Harry.

"Go get ready Harry or I'll leave you behind." Gabriel joked Shinji Harry quickly smiled and nodded before heading upstairs to grab his training soul metal sword.

"Master Gabriel I do hope you know what you're doing, if Harry doesn't choose the path leading him to Garo I fear that the armors bloodline will die with you." Alfred said as Gabriel looked.

"I have faith in him but it's still his choice I won't force my armor upon him." Gabriel said as Alfred nodded.

"Well then I shall prepare for your return later this evening." Alfred said before heading out of the room no doubt to clean the mansion.

 **** ** _"He's not wrong Gabriel and even then those flames inside him I fear he won't be able to learn how to control them like your predecessor Leon did."_** Zaruba said as Gabriel nodded.

"That's why I had that enchantment put on you." Gabriel said as Zaruba looked.

 **** ** _"Just don't make the wrong decision with him."_** Zaruba said as Gabriel nodded to that.

(Scene break that afternoon the Zoo)

Harry and Gabriel arrived at the Zoo and began exploring the place. Harry had wide eyes and smiles as he saw all the exhibits. As Gabriel saw this he wouldn't dare think of how his grandson would have turned out living with his other daughter and her family. He had visited them once after Lily died expecting her to be heartbroken but it seems the jealousy she had for Lily remained as she seemed glad to see that Lily is gone but angry that her son survived. Needless to say Gabriel was not pleased as he knew her own son would probably end up a spoiled brats. He tried having Harry and Dudly meet at one point to salvage their relationship but when he saw him at the park bullying other children and Petunia doing nothing to reprimand him and tried to defend him when other parents caught him, Gabriel ceased all attempts at any reconciliation ashamed to even call Petunia his daughter or that fat spoiled brat Dudly his grandson.

Gabriel walked with Harry before the eventually arrived at the Wolf exhibit as Harry was wide eyed at the Wolves in the exhibit as Harry noticed one was standing away from the pack which was in there den. To the site harry smile of how cute the wolfs he saw with their pubs grouped together like a family, but he soon saw a different one, one that was on the other side from the other wolfs and see a wolf by itself on a rock. To harry looked at it closely and notice something different about it than any other animal or wolfs on the other side.

As Gabriel lean down to harry and asked, "Do you see it harry?" Turned to his grandfather as he said, "What do you mean?"

"Do you see why that wolf is by itself than being with the rest? Why it siting by itself on that rock?" Gabriel said to harry as he keep an eye on the wolf as his Gabriel went on saying, "He's the lone wolf, born from the wild to the look in his eyes."

The wolf turns it head to harry and Gabriel like he knew they were looking at him and keep watch to them. To harry site he saw the look to the wolf's eyes, blue, sharp, instinct.

"He's being wary, using his senses he learn in the wild to be on guard from other predators, Even ones that maybe greater than himself, like us." Gabriel talk harry as he asked, "Why would he do that, if he might knew if one was greater than him, why would he watch than just run away?"

Gabriel gave a look and said, "Even if there was one greater than him, no other would do, there must be an alpha to protect the small ones."

Pointed out the small pups that were around, and then soon enough another wolf, a bit smaller than the lone alpha, walked out of the Den and up to the lone wolf and started to lick it ear as harry raise an eyebrow to that Gabriel gave a small smile and said, "He's also protecting the one he loves as well; A Lesson that you will take to heart when you grow older."

Gabriel patted harry shoulder and said, "Let go, there other part to the zoo we haven't seen yet." AS he and Harry walk away, the boy keep an eyes on the wolf as it keep looking at him with the female by his side.

Soon enough they came to the reptile exhibit and saw the different kind there were.

They soon arrived to a snake as Harry saw the snake was sound asleep.

As Harry was looking at the snake another family group arrived as Gabriel spared a glance and resisted a growl as it was none other than the Dursley's as Gabriel knew he had to be civil with them especially his "daughter." Luckily Harry also noticed his schools bully and knew Gabriel had a thing against bullies and the boy's family.

After a while the son Dudly got bored and glared. "Make it move," he told his father as Gabriel put Harry on his other side away from the spoiled brat.

The father Mr. Dursley tapped the glass before speaking. "Move," he said as Gabriel hated spoiled brats as the parents were also to blame.

Dudly then banged the glass hard as he was getting angry. "MOVE!" He yelled as Gabriel was about to ask them to stop before Harry spoke.

"It's asleep!" Harry yelled as the Dudly stopped.

While this was going on Petunia and Gabriel stood exactly five feet away from each other as they didn't even bother to look at each other.

"Petunia." Gabriel began in a flat tone showing how distant they were from each other.

"Father." Petunia said to Gabriel Evans as their relationship as father and daughter was more they barely tolerate each other.

"I see your boy gained a few pounds... again looking like his father more." Gabriel said as Petunia had that flat look in her face but even she caught on that her father had called her son and her husband fat.

"And I see your playing favorites again with your grandsons now." Petunia said as Gabriel didn't even bother to look seeing no way to convince his estranged daughter that his work required a lot out of him and he had once loved them both equally but with how Petunia had turned out and reacted to her sister's death even Gabriel began to lose love for his daughter.

"Harry needs me more than Dudly. While Dudly grows spoiled, fat, and relies on items that support bad behavior I am teaching Harry to be strong, responsible, humble, and fit. Basically I'm teaching Harry everything you have failed to teach Dudly." Gabriel said as now Petunia glared at her father.

"Well at least my family is the ideal modern family." Petunia said as Gabriel chuckled.

"I ideal by appearance only. I wouldn't let Harry five feet near Dudly without me or a salad." Gabriel said as that got a reaction out of Petunia who growled as she then went to silence.

Back with the group Dudly had enough of the snake as it wasn't going to move. "It's boring," Dudley said before he and his family left.

Gabriel then put his hand on Harry's head as Harry looked. "Good job Harry," Gabriel said before Zaruba spoke.

 **** ** _"Yes the brat was annoying me as well,"_** Zaruba said as Harry looked at the snake. **_"It's a shame to see one who has inherited the blood of Garo to turn out this way."_** Zaruba said as it was disappointing.

"Harry I'll grab us some drinks anything special?" Gabriel asked as Harry looked.

"Just water is fine grandfather," Harry said before Gabriel went to grab some drinks.

Harry then turned to the snake and was sympathetic that it lives here in captivity. "Sorry about him he's kind of a bully he doesn't understand what it's like lying there day after day having people press there ugly faces in on you," Harry began as he noticed something, the Snake was getting up and looked like it was paying attention.

That was when Gabriel arrived back as he had a water and a coke. "Here you go Harry," Gabriel asked noticing the Snake.

"Can you hear me?" Harry asked not noticing Gabriel as the Makai Knight saw that the Snake nodded.

 **** ** _"Let's see how this plays out we already knew the Snake was special but maybe it's more Harry,"_** Zaruba said as he watched.

"Well forgive me, I'm a bit surprise to be talking to a snake. But I think I'm use to talking to other thing, few that does talk back," Meaning to Zaruba.

As Gabriel was listening to harry but he having a hard time understanding as he asked Zaruba, "You have any idea to what he saying? It doesn't sound like the words of Makai I know of."

 **"I'm a little iffy on it, but to legends of mortal to the Witch-hunt times, snake tong I believe they called it. The power to talking to snakes,"** Zaruba said through a mental link to his partner.

As Harry was about to talk to the snake some more, the brat of the Dursley came rushing by as he shove harry away and too the ground as he said, "Mommy, the snake is moving!"

Gabriel quickly saw this and try to get moving fast before something happen, but it was too late.

As Harry glare at Dudly marking began to appear on his arm from under his coat, wishing he would just get what he is owed from karma and then the glass that Dudly was leaning against suddenly vanish and then, "AHHHHH!" Splash!'"

The snake of course saw the glass was gone before it began to slither out as once it was out it went to Harry before lifting its head up high before speaking in a way only Harry understood. "Thanks," the snake said as Harry was surprised.

"Anytime," Harry answered back as the Snake then lowered its head and began to slither away causing a panic as Gabriel walked over to Harry and helped him up.

"Are ok Harry?" Gabriel asked as he helped up Harry.

"Yea thank you Grandfather," Harry said as Gabriel nodded.

That was when Dudly got up and was going to get out of the Snake exhibit only to find that the glass had returned as Gabriel tried to hold back a laugh at seeing a Spoiled Brat where he belonged. "Harry let's get out of here before we get blamed," Gabriel said as he and Harry began walking away fast as when they were far enough to go unnoticed a scream of a shocked woman was heard as luckily Harry and Gabriel got away.

(Later)

The two were enjoying some ice cream on a bench as both had a soft serve cone. Luckily there were two reasons that Harry knew his grandfather would by ice cream, one to reward him after a long day of combat training, or two calmly lecture him about something he did wrong. "Harry you need to better control your emotions, that accidental magic could have been much worse, now the Dursley's are probably gonna start a scene for this." Gabriel said as Harry looked.

"Sorry Grandfather." Harry said as Gabriel looked.

"Harry you carry a great gift but your emotions aren't only tied to your magic but also those flames, please try and get a better grip on them." Gabriel said putting his free hand on Harry's head causing him to smile.

"Ok grandfather." Harry said as Gabriel nodded.

"Now let's see who finishes there ice cream first brain freeze means you lose." Gabriel said as, Harry then laughed before they started there little race.

(Scene Break that night)

The Zoo had closed as the grandfather grandson duo were roaming the night searching for their quarry. Gabriel pointed with Zaruba as he looked around. "Any signs of the Horror Zaruba?" Gabriel asked as there were some people roaming the night.

 **** ** _"It just left the zoo, seems like the zoo is its den and this park is its hunting ground."_** Zaruba said before Gabriel turned to Harry.

"Alright Harry you will find the Horror." Gabriel said as Harry looked.

"Wait me?" Harry asked as he looked shocked.

"Yes I want to see how well you can do with tracing a Horror, I'm counting on you." Gabriel said as Harry nodded.

"Yes grandfather." Harry said before he began looking around. Harry eyed each person in the park and from what the trainers at the training grounds and his grandfather had taught him the Horrors almost always do something outside the human norm but it's so subtle a normal human would miss it.

Harry looked at a couple making out and walked away, Harry looked at a group of teens breaking curfew, and finally he saw a young woman on a bench reading a book. The woman soon noticed Harry before closing her book, stood up, and walked away Harry soon returned to Gabriel who was nearby as Gabriel crouched down to him.

"Did you find the Horror?" Gabriel asked as Harry nodded.

"Yes it was that woman over there." Harry said pointing at the woman who was walking away.

"How can you be sure she wasn't just reading her book?" Gabriel asked as he was testing Harry.

"No she wasn't if she was she would be over there." Harry said pointing to another bench that unlike the one that the woman was on had a lamp post above it providing light.

"I see... then how about you take care of it?" Gabriel said as he took out his Madou Lighter and passed it to Harry.

"Alright grandfather I won't let you down." Harry said before going after the woman.

 **** ** _"You do realize this is reckless right?"_** Zaruba asked once Harry was out of hearing range.

"Don't worry I won't let the Horror hurt him, I just want to see what he is capable of." Gabriel said before he followed Harry but remained hidden.

(With Harry)

Harry followed the woman who he assumed was the Horror as he kept hidden from her sight. As Harry ram he saw the woman stop before he hid behind some bushes. The woman looked before shrugging and walking off again. When Harry was sure she wasn't on to him continued his pursuit all so he can make his grandfather proud of him.

Soon Harry arrived at an old warehouse as he saw the woman enter here but he didn't see her anywhere. As he looked he soon felt an evil presence behind him as the woman came down from the ceiling looking hungry.

 **"My, what a cute little child."** The woman said in a demonic voice. Harry looked at her before pulling out his grandfather's Madou Lighter and lighting it with a green flame. The flame danced around the woman's eyes as the Horror marks showed in them.

The woman quickly charged at Harry in an attempt to attack him but Harry used the skills he learned in combat training to block the attack. Harry then tried to punch the Horror but saw his attacks weren't affecting it. Harry then jumped back to avoid an attack as Harry then pulled out the training Soul Metal Sword as he had to admit even though it had gotten lighter it still felt sluggish by weight.

"Soul Metal a Makai Knight's apprentice." The Horror growled knowing the master to this apprentice wouldn't be too far behind. Harry was ready before charging at the Horror and using a combo of kicks and sword slashes but the Horror proved itself to be formidable to someone at his level. Unknown to both Gabriel watched from the walkway above as he was testing Harry.

 **** ** _"This is getting bad Gabriel you should intervene."_** Zaruba said as Gabriel looked.

"Not yet I want to see if he will keep fighting against a stronger opponent he has no hope of defeating or run away to survive and live longer." Gabriel said as he watched.

Harry then growled before taking a battle stance sliding the flat part of his sword against his sleeve as Gabriel saw this and was impressed. He had the stance of the Golden Knights battle style, needless to say he was impressed.

"And I got what I needed." Gabriel said before jumping down.

The Horror was about to attack Harry before Gabriel appeared and grabbed the Horror before throwing it to the end of the room.

"Harry pay close attention I'm going to teach you something about Horrors." Gabriel said as he drew his weapon the Garoken against the Horror. Gabriel slashed at the Horror before he grabbed the Horror in a head lock before showing it to Harry. "This, is a Horror!" Gabriel began as the Horror hissed and snapped. The Horror snarled and hissed at Ruby as it was angry. Harry stood his ground as Gabriel then let the Horror go but away from Harry as the Horror then charged at Gabriel again only for him to dodge its attack and used his sword to stab into its back avoiding any vital points. "Horror pretend to be humans... to attack people!" Gabriel called before releasing the Horror as it charged at Harry intent on devouring him before it was sealed as before it could get Harry Gabriel appeared behind it and grabbed it. "...And Devour people!" Gabriel called as Harry had to conquer his fears and uncertainty. Gabriel kept attacking the Horror as it roared and hissed in pain as Gabriel wasn't giving it a chance to fly away until the lesson was done. "This is what a Horror is!" Gabriel called as he jumped and slashed down on it knocking it back.

"And the only ones who can defeat Horrors..." Gabriel began before slicing a portal above him summoning his Golden Armor. "Are Makai Knights!" Gabriel called as he glared down at the Horror as the Golden Knight was ready to fight. The Horror attacked only for Garo to block the attack with ease as he slashed at the Horrors waist sealing it with the Garo blade.

Harry was shocked, amazed, and scared all at once as he saw how powerful his grandfather was. Gabriel called off his armor before smiling and putting his hand on Harry's head.

(Later)

The duo soon arrived at a path that lead into the forest as Gabriel stopped on the dirt path while Harry stood on the street. "Harry choose." Gabriel said surprising Harry as he turned to his Grandson. "The path behind you." He began as he pointed to the streets as families and livers were enjoying London's wonders. "That's where you may live your life in peace be it becoming a normal human or a world renowned Wizard it's your choice that is a path I cannot go with you on, but then there's this path." Gabriel said pointing to the darkened forest behind him. "This is the path of a protector the path where you will live in darkness all to protect the light, a savior in the dark as it were." Gabriel said as he waited for Harry to make his decision.

Harry looked behind him as he had to admit being in that world and living a normal life was tempting. But if he did that then it would just pile up to people he chose not to fight to keep from allowing the tragedy of losing his parents from happening again. With his decision made Harry walked to the dirt road and met his grandfather there.

Gabriel smiled before looking at Harry. "Harry Potter by taking this path you choose to fight as a protector even if you fall there will be no grave for you but if you fall another will pick up your sword and fight in your place. Thus I will pass down to you every skill I have learned and gained." Gabriel said as Harry nodded and smiled.

"Understood grandfather." Harry said as Gabriel nodded before the two began heading home for tomorrow Harry's training takes the next step.

(Time Skip 4 years later)

In an old cottage on a hill men in black cloaks appeared as they each had white skull like Masks. They had received a tip that the boy who lived, resided in that house so needless to say they were intent on ending the life of Harry Potter. They waited for the last light to go out as they knew once that happened they had a short time frame before his guardian returned.

(Meanwhile with Gabriel)

Gabriel was in his home enjoying his long awaited retirement as he was also expecting a guest with all the bread crumb trails he made to lure in a certain potions teacher of Hogwarts. As he waited Gabriel drank some tea as he awaited his guest's arrival.

That was when one of his Madou Tools activated showing the barrier was breached as he had Alfred leave the door unlocked. Soon he heard the door open as Gabriel looked at the hallway door which then opened to reveal a black haired intimidating man in black robes and a wand drawn.

"Where is the boy?" Serveres (Misspell?) Snape demanded more then asked as Gabriel looked.

"Finishing up the last of his training to be recognized as a fully minted Knight of the Makai." Gabriel said as Serveres was unamused. "But let's talk about you and my daughter Lily, rest her soul." Gabriel said as, Serveres was wide eyed as Gabriel looked amused at his reaction.

"Who are you?" Serveres asked as Gabriel looked.

"Have a seat I will explain as best I can." Gabriel said as Serveres after making sure there was no traps took the seat and put his, wand on the table as a show of good faith. "Now then tell me have you ever heard the tales of the Knight of Light the Golden Knight Garo?" Gabriel asked as Serveres looked.

"There has been many interpretations of it but all have a single constant a knight clad in gold armor that combats monsters of the night." Serveres said as he was given tea by Alfred.

"Yes well what if I told you all of it is true, and the armor of Garo has been passed down through the bloodline of my family for many centuries." Gabriel said as Serveres looked. "See Lily was originally supposed to train in becoming a Makai Priest but we needed a liaison in your Wizarding world here and she volunteered for it even if it meant ending her training. So she was accepted into Hogwarts and as they saw the rest is history." Gabriel said as he drank his tea. "Though I have watched over her and seen the way you had looked at he, and I am glad you chose to step aside and let Lily choose for herself. Now then she eventually gave birth to Harry my grandson and I was among the first to know where she was. I went over to her hidden home to greet her and see my grandson but Voldemort beat me there." Gabriel said as Serveres looked.

"So you were the one who left that letter." Serveres said as Gabriel nodded.

"Yes but tell me what type of spells did Lily excel in?" Gabriel asked s Serveres saw he was testing him.

"The Petronum (Misspell?) Charm and fire based magic." The Potions teacher of Hogwarts said as Gabriel nodded.

"Yes and thanks to this skill and talent she was able to learn the Makai Spell known only to Anna Luis my ancestor. The Protection of Flames." Gabriel said as Serveres said.

"What is it?" Serveres asked as Gabriel looked.

"It is a spell that I know very little on, it could also be interpreted as the flames of revenge. Harry carries that flame within him and sense then I have trained him to inherit my armor and look away from those flames of vengeance." Serveres said before looking to the wall and saw the symbol of the Golden Knight there before going wide eyed.

"No you are..." Serveres said as Gabriel smirked.

"No I am no longer him but Harry now goes by another name." Gabriel began as he smiled.

(Back at the Cottage)

The black wearing men fired there spells at the cottage setting it aflame as in matter of minutes the whole cottage was on fire. "I will lead." A black cloaked Death Eater said as these were the servants of He Who Should Not Be Named the Dark Lord himself Lord Voldemort.

(Inside)

A now older Harry had a glare as he opened his eyes seeing the cottage he stayed in was no aflame. Harry was wearing a black short sleeved Duster with the sleeves pulled up to his elbow as he had black leather fingerless gloves, a black suit under said duster, on his left middle finger was Zaruba as he was wearing some heavy boots that looked a bit on the fancy side. Soon the door was blasted open as Harry held the simple long sword drawn in his hand as he held it before his left arm.

"Bloody took you long enough." Harry said as the Death Eater looked with glowing eyes.

"Are you The Boy Who Lived tell me now?" The Death Eater said as Harry looked.

"I am the one destined to purge you Demons of the Makai from the world, Harry James Potter." Harry said as he raised his sword skyward.

*Insert Leon Garo Shoukan

Harry cut a gold energy circle in the air before it opened into a portal as he then lowered his sword. Soon the portal released gold armor that looked very different from when Gabriel wore it. It was sleeker and had two large scarfs with large ornate rings on it as his simple long sword had become a broadsword. Cracks appeared on the armors left half that traveled up to the head as the glowing blow eyes showed a ferocious flame in them. Harry began to growl as he felt the image of his mother's death to Voldemort appear in his mind as he then roared in fury.

"Golden Knight Garo!" Came Gabriel's voice as Harry no Garo roared in fury.

(Mansion)

"So this Garo is his birth right." Serveres said as Gabriel smiled. 'He might truly be the chosen one.' Serveres thought to himself knowing how the, prophesy described a, being covered in a gold light and powerful flames who is the off spring of two wizards and carries the blood of knights. His light once he conquers the flames will cast out the darkness and destroy the dark hollow of death.

"Yes and tonight he will cut down a graduation Horror." Gabriel said as he really hoped he could have watched the fight.

(With Garo)

Busting out of the burning house with many Death Eater flying out, and one that question Harry if he was 'the boy who lived', came out with Faro following as the Death Eater turn in midair and fire a spell at Garo, he merely deflexed it with Garoken and keep coming as he use one of the scarfs with the rings on them, to reach out and grab the Death Eater before he could escape and drag him up in the air, as he throw the Death Eater around before sending him at the ground.

The Death Eater cry out, before transforming into a horror that looks like a lizard with a human face, in a Stocks, and a tail that reach down for the burning house and throw it at Garo.

As Garo saw it coming, he brace himself as it came at him and somehow he made it through without crashing into it, then broke into a run within the air born burning house, as he reach the other side slashing his sword at the wall to break through as he came out with the horror right at the point, as Garo pointed his sword at the horror and stab its forehead before it cry out and then both of them crash to the ground.

Dust kick up and force back, as it cover many death eater view for a moment before it clears up and sees the giant face before they yell out and ran away.

Garo got off the horror and landed on the ground away from it before turning around to face it.

The horror stood back up ready to go at Garo once more, as Garo raise his arm and his sword to his arm as he side it back and made some sparks and harry release a low growl with the head piece as well growl.

The horror went at Garo once more, as Garo charged in as well, as they keep going until they came into range Garo slide under and slash at the Horrors legs as he put a spin on his body before sliding down on his knees s the horror itself fell down with tis legs chop off it would not be walking any time soon.

Garo got back up and turn to the horror as he pointed his sword at it before seeing his reflection in the Garokens sword. Giving a charge before stabbing his sword into it, as the horror gave a cry, as he felt the burning flames as Garo channel throw into his sword and at the horror as the horror soon show crack as the flame erupted from it before exploding from the flames.

*End OST

Ashes fell as Garo looked at his reflection on the Garoken as the cracks on his left side released flames that were quickly absorbed into Zaruba as Garo then disengaged his armor reverting to Harry. Once Harry was back he sheathed the Garoken as Zaruba chuckled ** _. "Impressive I haven't seen that Horror roaming sense the Spanish Inquisition seems you have passed."_** Zaruba said as Harry nodded.

"Seems so." Harry said as he looked to Zaruba. It was then Harry felt pain in his scar as he grabbed it to stop it he wondered what could be causing it to do this.

That was when Harry saw something appearing in the sky as it looked like a snake coming out of a skull in the night sky. **_"You don't see that every day."_** Zaruba said as he knew he had seen that from somewhere.

"Let's go." Harry said as he began to walk away holding his scar.

 ** _"We aren't going to investigate."_** Zaruba asked as he looked to Harry.

"No we'll leave it to the local wizards unless you sense a Horror." Harry said as Zaruba chuckled.

 **** ** _"Well played Harry."_** Zaruba said as Harry walked away.

(With Gabriel)

Gabriel sat as he looked to Serveres wondering what he was going to say. "The boy he had gained the armor hasn't he." Serveres said as Gabriel nodded.

"That he did. But why did you come here looking for him, that cookie trail I left for you could have been a trap." Gabriel asked as Serveres looked.

"I... promised Lily I would protect her son." Serveres said as Gabriel accepted the answer.

"Well then I hope we meet again soon hopefully when Harry is ready to defeat the Dark Lord and puts out those flames within him." Gabriel said as Serveres looked.

"I see I will trust you with Harry, hopefully he will make his legend as the Golden Knight." Serveres said before he took his leave. Once Serveres left all Gabriel had to do was wait for Harry to show up.

(Later)

Harry arrived as he saw Gabriel waiting for him as he glared. "You knew they would show up didn't you." Harry asked as Gabriel nodded.

"That I did but I needed to be sure you were ready seems to me you passed this last test." Gabriel said as Harry nodded.

"That I did grandfather." Harry said as Gabriel then saw Alfred walk in carrying a tray with a red letter on it.

"This arrived not too long ago." Alfred said before giving the letter to Harry. Harry then produced a Madou Lighter and lit the letter aflame before the letter turned to ashes and turned into a message.

"Holder of Gold, the Disciples of Magic are in grave danger, during the trials of the Flaming Goblet many will seek it and Horror surround this school. You and others will meet with the Makai Priests in the village of Hogs and meet with the holder of the elder hollow and defend the school there." Harry read as he looked.

"It seems you have your first assignment Harry. Seems you'll be going to Hogwarts to defend it against Horrors that have appeared there while undercover as security." Gabriel said as Harry was surprised.

"My parent's Alma mater." Harry said as Gabriel looked.

"Don't worry just promise me you won't look into the flames of yours?" Gabriel said as Harry looked.

"I'll learn to control them." Harry said as Gabriel nodded.

"Now then you'll probably meet with two other nights there and with the school year fast approaching we might need to hurry." Harry said as the Hogwarts Express would be at the station in London soon.

"I will begin packing." Harry said as he headed upstairs.

"Allow me to assist you Master Harry." Alfred said as Harry looked.

"No need Alfred I can handle it." Harry said as Alfred nodded and let Harry carry on his task.

Gabriel looked before he sighed praying that Harry could handle what was to come as he knew Sirius was with Dumbledore's order assisting the Makai and Dumbledore as they knew he was coming back. But hopefully the light Garo shines will cast out the darkness of the dark lord.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey hoped you all enjoyed this. And if you haven't guessed I'm putting this in the Garo the Animation section of this site sense it's a fusion of the future world of Garo Honoo no Kokuin and the current world of Harry Potter. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and hope to see you next time. So until then Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Makai Order

ESKK: Hey new chapter for everyone and I hope you all enjoy. Anyway let's get down to business and get the story underway.

(Start)

(Start Chapter 2)

Harry was in the train station as he looked around while leaning on his baggage trolley. He tried to locate the other Makai Knights that would be accompanying him to Hogwarts as he sighed. In his trolley was his pet owl Hedwig who was in his cage as with the cage was Harry's light luggage. As Harry looked around for his fellow Knights he took out his ticket that was for platform 9 3/4 which was no doubt a wizard platform that no one can enter. Hedwig made a sound as Harry looked at his owl.

"I know I'm getting impatient as well." Harry said as he leaned on his stationary Trolley which had the brakes active.

 ** _"You know you could just go on ahead there's nothing in the orders that said you had to wait for them."_** Zaruba said as Harry sighed.

"I suppose so." Harry said before taking out a secondary pass. Most teachers travel to Hogwarts by port key but on rare occasions special guests are only able to travel there though port key if they were invited otherwise they have to board the Hogwarts Express like any other student. It did help though that if he traveled with the students he would be able to blend in better. Harry then sighed in frustration making his decision and turning off his Trolley's brakes and began making his way to the pillar between Platform 9 and Platform 10.

As Harry watched the students run torts the wall he took notice that they all took a running start to enter. Harry knowing what he had to do ran tort the wall before he vanished inside. Once Harry came through he arrived at the train as he saw that the train was an old steam engine which meant Harry was in the right place add the fact the sign said Platform 9 3/4 and the train ad Hogwarts Express printed on it. "Here it is." Harry said as Zaruba chuckled.

 ** _"Well best to board the train we might cross path with our allies or maybe get a booth to ourselves."_** Zaruba said as he took his stuff to the baggage loading spot and put a Makai tag on it to show any Makai affiliated folks that it belongs to a Makai Knight on assignment. It also had a charm to make those not associated with the Makai think it belongs to a student before loading it up.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Express on the way to Hogwarts)

Harry sat in his booth alone as he looked out the window to see the cloudy skies. **_"Entering deep into unknown territory I hope you're prepared Harry."_** Zaruba said as Harry nodded.

"Don't worry I am." Harry said as they traveled on the train. Harry had also made a quick stop to Daigon Alley and picked up some money left to him by his mother. His parents had left him inheritance from there wizard times but someone was holding on to the key until he was ready though it helped that Harry's mother had left Gabriel another key for both inheritance as his mother had left behind many things from her time as a part time Makai Alchemist.

That was when he heard the door open as Harry looked and saw a young man with red shaggy hair and seemed quiet meek as Harry simply adjusted his glasses and looked back to the window. "Excuse me do you mind, everywhere else is full." The young man said as Harry looked.

Harry sighed before he turned to the window. "Go ahead." Harry said calmly almost coldly as the boy nodded and entered the booth before sitting down.

"Oh by the name I'm Ron, Ronald Weasley." Ron introduced as Harry glanced at him before glancing back out the window.

"Harry James Potter." Harry said as he might as well get it out of the way.

Needless to say Ron was shocked at this. "Wait your Harry Potter but people said you had vanished after you were able to destroy the Dark Lord as a babe." Ron said as he was shocked.

"My grandfather picked me up and had me go through rigorous training to inherit something of great power." Harry said as Ron saw he didn't want to go into it.

"Well if you don't mind me asking do you really have the... scar?" Ron whispered the last part as Harry looked.

"Why do you want to see it?" Harry asked as Ron nodded.

Harry sighed in frustration before he lifted up his hair and showed the scar. "Wicked." Ron said as he was shocked. Harry saw Ron was a nice kid, if a little slow, and a tad bit cowardly Zaruba no doubt saw the boy was capable of great things.

That was when a kind elderly lady appeared as she had a cart full of treats and sweets. "Anything to eat dears?" She asked as Harry looked.

"No thanks I packed my own for the trip." Ron said showing the food he packed for the trip.

"We'll take the lot." Harry said taking out his Wizard money as he was kind of hungry himself and knew Ron came from a hand-me-down family right off the bat.

"Wow." Ron said as he was surprised Harry carried that kind of money.

(Later)

The duo were enjoying the sweets they had gotten off the Trolley as Harry was eating some jelly beans. Harry caught the unusual flavors of the Jelly Beans that weren't on human world jelly beans. He just took it in stride sense when you're trained to handle any outside poisons and live off the wild you learn to truly appreciate the foods that don't taste good.

Harry picked up a blue box and saw it said chocolate Frogs on it. Harry looked as Ron looked. "Oh you got the chocolate Frogs, don't worry about the frog it's the cards you really want." Ron said as Harry ignored him and open.

When the frog was free it tried to escape but Harry caught it and ate it thus killing it and ending its enchantment. "Nice catch." Ron said surprised Harry caught it before it could escape.

"Years of practice." Harry said as he looked out the window.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Ron said as Harry looked.

"Not really." Harry said as he looked to the window.

"So where have you been all these years a powerful wizard like you should have been going to Hogwarts years ago." Ron said as Harry looked to him.

"Perhaps another time." Harry said before they heard argument outside.

"For the last time you leech I won't accompany you on a date." Came a girls voice as, Zaruba smelled it.

 ** _'I smell soul metal.'_** Zaruba said through the mental link to which Harry decided to investigate.

When Harry arrived outside he saw a girl with long blond hair pulled into a straight tail dressed into Wizarding robes as flirting with her much to the girls annoyance was a young man with spiked up blond hair, topaz eyes, and wearing green Madou Robes as Harry recognized him as a Makai Knight.

"You sure pretty lady I can be your-" He began before pulling out a small flower out of nowhere. "Knight in shining armor." He flirted as the girl glared.

"No." She said before Harry chose to intervene before this Knight does something stupid.

"Pardon me is my friend bothering you." Harry asked as the girl looked.

"As a matter of fact yes." She said before Harry grabbed his ally.

"Let's go." Harry said as he dragged his ally to the booth. That was when the girl recognized Harry.

"My word your Harry Potter." She called as Harry looked to her.

"Don't say it out too loud, if you don't mind, I like to have some privacy," Harry told her as she nodded and said, "Alright, I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry gave a small bow and said, "Pleasure, I'll be seeing you again soon at Hogwarts." Hermione nodded and about to go off until she turn around and ask, "By the way have you seen a toad around, a boy named Neville lost his."

"I've haven't sorry, but check dark mossy area, I hear toads usually found in places like that," Harry said as Hermione nods and said, "Okay then, thank you for your help."

Hermione went off as harry close the door as the flirty guy look to him and said, "Real smooth there, you had her in the palm of your hands, how do you do it?"

"By being a Gentlemen, not a flirt, but now we can get down to our business, if you don't mind," harry said as he raise Zaruba up as the guy knew who the harry is a Makai knight and said, "Of course, so you're the guy that I have been assign to work with."

"Who is this bloke?" Ron said as he wonders who the guy was that Harry pulled in as the guy turn to him and said, "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. The name German, Herald German; holder of the title Zoro, somewhat at your serves." Giving a small bow himself.

"Oh nice to meet you." Ron said as Heralds nodded.

"So Harry are you here to study like the rest of us?" Ron asked as Harry looked.

"No in fact I was asked to come here by the headmaster from the group I'm with to provide security. In fact I'm in the same group as Herald here." Harry said as Ron looked.

"What's this group called if Professor Dumbledore asked your group to send you two over?" Ron asked as Harry looked to him.

"That's a secret for now." Harry said not wanting to bring Ron into this.

"Ok we all have our secrets then." Ron said as Herald helped himself to some of their sweets.

(Scene Break Hogwarts)

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade the Knights after retrieving their luggage began making their way to the desired meeting point for their assignment. It would be some time before feast would begin that normally decided which student went into which house. As Harry and Herald arrived at a tavern they saw the sign as it said Knights of Light Tavern. They looked to the side and saw the Makai Symbol there before they saw someone leaning on the wall as he opened his blue green eyes to them. This young man dressed in red Madou Robes with a blue scarf around his neck, armor that went up to his knees with elegant pants under said armor.

They walked over to him as they presented there Madou's from Harry was Zaruba while from Herald was his bracelet. "Pardon but are you Makai Knights?" Harry asked as the young blond haired man nodded.

"Yes my name is Joseph San Valiante I was originally stationed in Spain but the order had to switch my district to Britain." Joseph said with a slight Spaniard accent as Harry nodded.

"Hey where were you we looked all over for you on the train but you hid yourself real well." Herald said as Joseph looked.

"My apologies but didn't you know that the train had a special hidden section for Makai Knights and Alchemists to travel?" Joseph asked as Herald was wide eyed. "Your madou bracelet should have told you sense our order had set up special areas for us in both the human and wizarding worlds." Joseph said as Herald was shocked.

"Sorry but my Madou is usually silent majority of the time." Joseph said as Harry looked.

"Let's stop bickering we have to go meet with the Priests we'll be working with for the next 4 years." Harry said before the two nodded and entered the tavern.

When they were inside they saw that it was bricks as it was empty except for the few people who were talking amongst themselves. Harry and his new allies walked over to the back before he presented Zaruba while Joseph presented his sword to which the inn keeper looked. "I hope you realize that there is a password to enter correct?" The bar keeper asked as he clearly wasn't the priest.

"We understand and we are prepared." Harry said as the orders came with the password.

"There are three creatures of power the Phoenix, the Dragon, with the third unknown. The Phoenix is immortal and can be reborn in flames, the Dragon is powerful and fury is great when its kin is harmed or it is angered. The last creature is a beast who carries great courage and when the moon is full it strikes down demons." The Bar keeper said before Harry looked.

"The password is Wolf." Harry said as the bar keeper then stepped aside to let them through.

"Right this way Makai Knights." He said before they group entered. Once they were through they saw a painting of an Alchemist with two statues of Knights next to it as she looked to them.

"Password?" She asked as Harry looked.

"Knights Slashing the Darkness." Harry said before she nodded and her painting opened revealing a door. The three then entered as Harry adjusted his glasses and made his way in.

(Inside)

The group walked down a long hallway before they arrived at what looked like a dorm of sorts with a fireplace in front of a couch as it looked like a place where Makai Knights and Alchemists gather to rest, relax, and prepare for the next hunt. The three walked in as they began looking around before Harry arrived at a door to the right of the fire place. He opened the door as when they entered they were met with a man close to old age sitting on a desk as he was reading through some documents. Near him was a specially bred Makai Phoenix who was bred to produce Madou Flames instead of regular flames. Thanks to this it is able to live longer than your average phoenix. Nearby was a young woman with a wire gun tied to her belt tinkering with her Madou Brush as she was working on a Madou Tool?

Harry cleared his throat as the Old Alchemist looked. "We are here as ordered Sir Alchemist." Harry said as the two Alchemists looked to him.

"I see then I am happy you came here on such short notice." He said in a deep old and worn voice showing a sense of power, authority, and wisdom. "I am Alchemist Richard the one who watches over this area for Horrors." Richard said as Harry looked.

"Why were we summoned for this particular assignment Alchemist Richard?" Harry asked as Richard looked.

"Simple as you know any Alchemist assigned to this place must be powerful enough to produce a barrier at certain intervals to protect this place. But something has happened the barrier was breached someone or something has been seeking in Horrors and items of Inga. The Inga items are easy to deal with it's the Horrors that have been snuck in that show the problem." Richard said as he continued his explanation.

"I fear with the Triwizard Tournament upon us and Hogwarts hosting it the Horrors will be able to devour without being disturbed, that is why I summoned you three here, the Horror count has gotten high which only a Knight can bring down, and with recent years both with the Batalisc and the Sorcerer's Stone both of which being dealt by us I fear a great darkness is upon us." Richard said as Harry looked.

"So you want us to cut down these Horrors while also finding the person behind these Horrors appearing." Harry said as Richard nodded.

"Yes." Richard said before turning to the girl. "This young girl here is Talia my apprentice she will be assisting you with these Horrors she is already a master of disguise and is capable of dealing with most Horrors, she is also quiet the inventor of Madou Tools, she will be assisting you in any way she can." Richard said as the light blue eyed girl with long black hair, a white dress like uniform under a black coat smiled at them as Herald was upon her.

"Nice to meet you Talia, perhaps you and I." Herald began only for Talia to look.

"Nope not interested maybe another time Zoro when you grow up a bit." Talia teased as Herald was shocked.

"Very well then." Harry said before Richard looked.

"Talia will show you to your rooms, this place has access to all of Hogwarts and its grounds, and it's a set of tunnels that spread through the entire grounds that no one in the school other than the Makai can access it." Richard said before returning to his work.

"Please take your time to familiarize yourself with these tunnels after becoming accommodated to your rooms. Once done head over to the great hall in Hogwarts where the feast will take place, once both are done Dumbledore would like to see you three so he may inform the certain members of the staff why you are here and who you three are." Richard said before returning to his work.

"Understood." The Three said before Talia came and began guiding them through the caverns.

(Scene Break)

After the tour the three had claimed their rooms and explored the caverns it was already night time so the made there way to the cave that lead to the great hall. It didn't take long for them to arrive as they saw a whole lot of students in the tables as there were some empty tables no doubt for the other two schools arriving here. Harry, Herald, and Joseph remained hidden as they quickly squeezed into the crowd of students. The new first year students seemed to have already been sorted into their houses as the students ate.

Harry made sure to keep his hood up so he wouldn't be the center of attention as the boy who lived. Harry soon caught sight of Ron and Hermione sitting near each other as the feast continued. That was when an old man sat up and stood before the students on his podium as Harry looked to him. "Now that we are all settled in and sorted I would like to make an announcement." The old man with very long hair began as Harry quickly recognized him from the chocolate frog card.

"That's Dumbledore." Harry said as Joseph looked.

"So he's the one we are supposed to meet with." Joseph said as he and his two allies stayed hidden from the student's eyes considering they were not in uniform and they would be the center of attention.

"Now this castle won't only be your home this year but also the home of some very special guests, you see Hogwarts has been chosen." Dumbledore began only for a man to run from the door and began speaking to Dumbledore quietly.

"Any idea what they're saying Zaruba?" Harry asked as Zaruba looked.

"Nope probably something about the guests though." Zaruba said as Harry nodded.

"Now then as I was saying Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now for those of you who don't know the Tri-Wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests for each school a single student is selected to complete." Dumbledore explained as he then looked serious. "Let me be clear if chosen you stand alone. Trust me when I say these contests aren't for the faint of heart." Dumbledore warned as Harry wondered what idiot keep these contests around if people could die from them.

Dumbledore went on saying catching Harry's attention once more, "But more of that later, but now please join me in welcoming lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy and their head mistress Madam Maxime!"

After he said that the doors open and ladies in lovely blue uniforms came through the huge wooden doors.

As everyone had their eyes on them, as the girls greeted one side of the great hall as he gave a bow and greeted sound, and went on further, then stop and greet the other side the same way.

Ron could keep his eyes off of them as they rush pass everyone now and look at their rear end.

As the girl of Beauxbaton reach the near the end of the hall, they do once more of the greet and blue butterfly's came flying off their uniforms, as they flew off around the 'Great Hall' before they dissolved back into magic and faded in the air and the girl ran off to the sides.

Herald was drooling to the sight of the girls, each one is beautiful and could not tell who was more beautiful. As Harry and Joseph look to their friend as they look at each other and gave each other a small nod before they smack their head upside the head, with Herald rub where he got hit and mouthed, 'Ow!'

Beauxbaton Academy mistress, Madam Maxime came down the Hall and people could not believe the what they saw as the lady was a very-very tall lady, maybe a half-giant if the trio-knights could guess.

The last girl with a little girl, maybe no older than 11 years old it seems came down with their head-mistress as they give a small twirl and then bow to the crowd.

Everyone gave a round of applause to them, all but the knights as they keep their appearances.

AS Madam Maxime came up to the head of the hall Dumbledore went on and greeted her by taking her hand and kissing it, as she smile to the nice gesture.

As people cheered Dumbledore silenced them before he continued. "Now for our friend from the North please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and there high master Igor Kakorov." Dumbledore introduced as the door opened and from it young men came in wielding magic staffs to which they slammed onto the ground making sparks. Then with a shout they switched the staffs to there right hand as the slammed the staffs to the ground again before holding it in both hands and pushing forward. The Scandinavian students the spun there staff around after a few more slams before running forward in a run. They jumped, flipped, and all around showed off as the three knights saw they were trying to intimidate any competition.

That was when the door opened as Harry looked and saw a tall man with a staff as with him was a student as like some of his classmates was in full uniform. Once they were in Ron saw him as he was shocked.

"Blimey it's him. Victor Kruml." Ron said as he was shocked.

"Ok we would have been intimidating if we were planning to participate." Joseph said as Harry looked.

To end their performance a student used his wand to breathe fire as the inferno caused no harm. Once the two schools were defeated Dumbledore continued his explanation to the Triwizard tournament. "Now then due to the dangers of the Triwizard Tournament and the possible loss of life the Ministry had seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain this new rule the ministry has sent Mr. Bartamis Crouch." Dumbledore said as Crouch appeared before Zaruba sensed it.

 **** ** _"Harry I sense a mass of Inga, it is not a Horror but it just entered the hall."_** Zaruba said as Harry saw from the back door a man with a walking staff, a prosthetic leg and a machine eye walk in as Harry saw he looked a bit mad. But when he entered the room the enchanted ceiling created thunder as students freaked out. Harry and his allies were about to act before the mad looking man pulled out his wand and shot a beam to the ceiling causing the storm to calm.

 ** _"Odd the storm started when that mad man entered the room. We should keep tabs on him."_** Zaruba said as Harry looked.

The man came to Dumbledore as Harry could have sword that man was staring right at him with his artificial eye. The two talked for a bit before he walked away and began drinking from a flask. Once he was done he shivered a bit as if the taste was horrible but tried to hide his distaste for it.

"What do you suppose the man is drinking?" Joseph asked as looked.

"No clue but we should be careful." Harry said as his unconsciously put his hand on Garoken.

"Now then as I was saying the ministry has saw fit to set a certain age limit to eligibility for the Triwizard tournament. The age minimum is 17 to be eligible to participate." Dumbledore said as students quickly began voicing their disapproval as they wanted to participate and gain eternal glory. "Silence!" Dumbledore yelled having enough which shut the students up. "Now for those of you eligible to participate if you win you will gain eternal glory and bring. Now to be selected all you must do is write your name on a piece of parchment and throw it into... the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore explained as the statue of Hogwarts vanished to reveal a goblet with a burning blue flame as students were impressed. "Now then allow me to introduce an old colleague of mine and our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody." Dumbledore introduced as Alastor stood up and waved as the students applauded him as Harry leaned on the wall.

Harry and his group drowned out the rest of the announcements before Dumbledore continued. "Now then our Beast Keeper Hagrid has received some help in three people. You all will probably see much of these young lads in the school, but please treat them as you would any of the other staff." Dumbledore said as Harry quickly put up his hood to hide his face as he Joseph, and Herald stood up and waved as the students thought nothing of them except curios about the one in the hood.

After that the announcements continued as the trio ate some food prepared to take on any Horror that may appear. All in all it was a very uneventful dinner.

(Scene Break after the feast)

Harry, Joseph, and Herald were heading over to Dumbledore's office as he wanted to meet them giving those details what will be asked of them and explain to Hagrid, the ground keeper, and some trustworthy staff of why they were here and not to mind them at day or night. The trio arrived at a gargoyle statue which then began to rise with the entire room moving as they waited for it to arrive at their destination. Once it stopped they walked through a door to reveal Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sereverus the potions teacher and the Slythering house head, Minerva the transfiguration teacher, deputy head mistress, and Gryffindor head, and finally Moody as the trio looked.

"Welcome young Knights I am happy your order sent help with our recent problems." Dumbledore said as Harry kept his hood up not wanting to draw attention to himself even among the teachers.

"Of course, we been giving our order sir, but now we must know what we are dealing with here," Joseph said as Minerva spoken up saying, "Professor Dumbledore, I do must ask, why must we have these 3 here that we could do ourselves?"

"Unknown factors, 3 strangers think that they could do better than the rest of us could do," Mad eye moody said as he pull out a different flask as harry notice as he keep his face under the hood.

"I believe your headmaster call for us for a reason, not the other way around. If you're going to question our present, then listen to him, unless you have something else to say?" Harry said to the Moody, as that easily shut him up and went on with his drinking.

Severus keep silent as he look to the 3 unknown individual boys, even the one keep his hood up that spoken up with a strong tone, as he try to look into his mind, but only meet with image of flames.

Severus took a step back, never once seem a strong barrier within a person, let alone one that force him out. Harry felt someone try to enter his mind, but with the years of training and way to fight off normal magic ability, a wizard would think twice messing with anyone of the Makai order.

"I apologies for any disrespect of my staff, we just never had this much of a problem before until now," Dumbledore said to the knights as Herald spoken up in a smooth tone, "It's not a problem, we know already there would be questions about us, but please share to everyone about us so we can resolve this problem."

Dumbledore nodded and clear his throat as he said, "The reason why these three are here, what being said here must never leave this room."

Everyone went quite for the moment as Dumbledore spoken as he begin to speak the information that was needed. "Some years ago a young Witch named Lily Evans arrived at this school. She was muggle born but there was something special about her. People claimed she could perform magical feats never before seen and all without a wand. But before she had arrived we had similar problems like the ones plaguing us as we speak. No one knew what it was but students would vanish without a trace which put the school in a difficult situation. But when Lily Evans arrived these incidents all of a sudden became less and less until they stopped altogether." Dumbledore said as everyone listened. "As you know the school has an enchantment that keeps any muggle from seeing this school as it is but I had discovered after Lily had graduated that a second enchantment was placed." Dumbledore said before pointing to a smaller scale version of a school that had its enchantment.

"This enchantment had been placed around this school by who I later learned was Lily Evans and the school had ever had this problem again, but I had soon learned that the barrier Lily had placed wasn't perfect even with all its power it needed to be recharged at certain intervals otherwise it would reset and the only way for one to allow the source of these problems to enter our school is if someone had either knowingly or unknowingly let it in." Dumbledore said as Harry looked.

"Now may I continue where you left off Professor?" Harry asked as Dumbledore nodded to that. "Now these creature have been hiding in the shadows devouring any living being sense ancient times. These beings, these monsters are known as Horrors. Horrors come from a realm known as Makai through object of Inga called Gates and take over and devour a human who accept them and cannot be defeated with your common variety magic, only special types of magic and a special metal called Soul Metal can harm them but one would need training in the use of either or in order to stand a chance." Harry said as Serverus had heard this from Gabriel so he was aware partially of it.

"That's why Dumbledore sent for us, Lily must have left an emergency contact for something like this with Dumbledore in case the barrier is ever compromised and he must have contacted a Watchdog to send help." Joseph said as Herald nodded.

"Yeap so until we can find the source of where these Horrors are coming from and how they are getting in you can think of us as Hogwarts guardian Knights." Herald said as he looked.

"And how do you believe this 'Soul Metal,' can harm them and how do you suppose you can track these creatures if they are able to take a human guise?" Serverus asked as Harry looked.

Harry then pulled out his Garoken and held it in a reverse grip before offering it to Serverus. "Come and see for yourself." Harry said as Serverus nodded before putting his hand on the handle. But when he did Harry let go of it and all of a sudden it became heavier than a pile of scrap metal as Serverus was dragged to the ground where the sword stabbed in and made a hole with as slight crater and cracks on it. Harry then picked up the sword and re-sheathed it before putting it under his duster.

"Is that some sort of enchantment?" Minerva asked as she was amazed at this.

"No in fact only those trained in the use of Soul Metal can wield it, the new wielders it's possibly the heaviest thing on Earth while to a trained expert it's as light as a feather." Harry explained before turning to Serverus. "Now as for how I can track them it's with the help of this guy." Harry said before lifting up his hand to reveal Zaruba as Serverus looked. "Say hi Zaruba." Harry said as Serverus assumed the boy was mad before to his shock the Ring spoke.

 **** ** _"I know that look you have you were about to assume my partner had gone mad right?"_** Zaruba said as Severus was shocked.

"Zaruba here can sense the Dark Ki, the Inga, and even the hidden secrets Horrors and even Humans try to hide. With him it will make tracking a Horror easy." Harry said as Serverus was impressed.

"Now than when should we expect the school to be cleared of these creatures?" Dumbledore asked as Joseph spoke.

"We don't know it could take days, weeks, months, even years with the level of Horrors and even then unless we take down the one letting them in or summoning them here it will only build back up again." Joseph said as Dumbledore nodded in understanding. Unless you cut off the head the Horrors will only keep coming through.

"Now then what we have heard here doesn't leave this room, the ministry has also been kept in the dark because if people knew of these creatures I am to assume the fear created would only summon forth more, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked as Harry nodded. "Now then young lad if you may remove your hood I would like to know of the ones who will be assisting our school in removing these Horrors from the grounds." Dumbledore said as the trio looked at each other for a moment as Harry was debating if he should reveal who he is.

Joseph step up to him and Whispers to him, "There's no need of hiding who you are, even with your title in the wizard world, you a Makai knight, so show them who you are and where you stand." He step away as harry sighed and decided to do so as he put his hands on his hood and lifted it up.

To the Minerva gasp, Dumbledore and Severus surprise look, and mad eye moody eyeing him but didn't give much of a reaction as Harry removed his hood to show who he is and said, "I'm Harry James Potter, one who hold the title of Garo the Golden Knight, and Raise and choose to be a Makai knight."

Everyone is surprise, for the 'Boy who lived' to be among them, but going by the title of Garo.

Before anyone could ask anything Joseph step up next and introduce himself, "I'm Joseph San Valiante, holder of the title Gaia the Stronghold Knight."

Lastly of the group was Herald as he gave a bow and said, "German, Herald German, title holder of Zoro the Shadow Cutting Knight." Stood up and Dumbledore nodded to them, as he sees they will stand by each other, he would have to go one with business and said, "Thanks, I will be sure to give other staff members your name for them to know who each of you are."

Before things got dismiss, harry spoken up saying, "Headmaster Dumbledore, if I may, I do wish to request something of you."

Dumbledore gave a nod and said, "What do you request of me?"

"To the night my parents died while I lived, I may been given the title of 'The Boy who lived', but it's not a title I'm proud of, to my mother's protection saved me that night, no other power did but hers, as such I wish for no one to call me such things," Harry said to make his point as Minerva would question why, but harry did make clear of that, and she understand such things.

Severus is at ends ether if he should judge his person or not, but he is not a student but a guest and he knew he need to hold his tong of things.

Mad eyes moody just eyes the boy, to what's going on his mind, no one would know, as he drank from his 2nd flask.

Dumbledore nods to the request and said, "I understand your reasons, and I'll respect them, and pass on the message to everyone."

"Thank you." Harry said as everyone nodded in understanding.

"Now then I believe we should be going we have lodgings provided at Hogsmeade if you need us use this to contact us." Joseph said as he handed a Madou tool to Dumbledore as he nodded.

"We'll be back in the morning to help Hagrid with his duties so until then goodnight." Herald said before the trio left the room to head over to the Makai Tunnels.

(Later that night)

Harry was in his room as his owl Hedwig was in his cage no doubt preparing for the night. Sense he was a special owl he could work on both night and day. He was especially useful in delivering messages and tracking Horrors as Harry laid in bed with his duster off. He looked at the stone ceiling as Zaruba was on his perch as something had bugged him. His mother had made the barrier that protects Hogwarts from Horrors yet someone was able to get Horrors in. Something wasn't right in order to be able to sneak a Horror in especially this number of them one would need to be aware of the barrier and in turn find a way through it without it responding.

As Harry laid down he was grateful sense classes didn't start till tomorrow the Horror were possibly waiting till classes start for student to have to pull all night studying in the library to start hunting. "Zaruba." Harry began as Zaruba looked. "Did you know my mother held this level of skill to create the barrier around the school?" Harry asked as he looked to his Madou Ring.

 **** ** _"Yes she is your grandfather's daughter and she already held great strength as a Makai Alchemist, it was only natural plus she was also a Witch which allowed her to develop her spells, Madou Tools, and seals faster she was truly a gifted Alchemist possibly years ahead of her time."_** Zaruba said as Harry nodded.

Harry looked to the candle near him as it burned. Harry unconsciously gripped his left arm as markings began to appear from it just by looking at that fire. As Harry looked at it his eyes began to dull before Zaruba saw this. **_"Harry snap out of it!"_** Zaruba snapped as Harry was knocked out of his daze.

"Sorry did you say something?" Harry asked as Zaruba looked.

 **** ** _"Be careful of that flame of yours Harry if you allow it to burn like that you could very well end up burning down Hogsmeade if not Hogwarts."_** Zaruba said as Harry nodded.

"Sorry." Harry said as he then turned on his bed and fell asleep.

(That night)

A Hooded figure entered the supply closet as he looked to a certain dresser. He walked torts it before taking out a pocket watch and then when the hand reached midnight he opened it and from it a Horror flew out and flew around before flying out the door and into Hogwarts as it had a destination in mind which was wherever a meal laid waiting.

The man then walked away as he did what he came here to do, now he would only be doing it again more often as he walked away torts his current livings until it came time to bring another.

(Dreamscape Harry)

Harry was in some house that he didn't recognize as he walked through it looking around. As he walked her saw an open door which held some type of imp like creature accompanied by a young man he didn't recognize and a slightly obese sniveling coward as Harry looked around. "Wait is that?" Harry asked as he looked to the creature as it looked like a certain someone he wanted to kill. Harry growled but when he reached for the Garoken he saw it was gone as he was trying to figure out what was going on before everything went black.

(Morning)

Harry woke up with a start as he looked out the window that as hidden as he saw the sun was up and the day had started. "Glad to see your awake Harry you best be getting up, we have work to do." Zaruba said as Harry nodded and grabbed his gear to begin his first day of helping Hagrid around the school.

(Later)

Harry was walking around the school as he had finished feeding some of the beasts in the school. Joseph was in charge of cleaning the pens as sense many of the owls here are used for mail he was able to get the pens clean, it was the land moving beasts that Joseph had some trouble with. Herald he was currently gathering food for the beast to eat as it was mainly meant to keep him focused on his task and not on a girl's rear end. Currently Harry was passing a class that was in session as he had finished his tasks for now and was actually on his way to see Hagrid for more tasks when he saw Moody teaching the DADA class.

As he walk in with his hood up and stand in the back of the room so people don't look his way as he look on to moody as he introduce himself and the new DADA teacher because Dumbledore asked him too end of story.

Harry watch his behavior as he seem mad to part of his name given by the people he worked with, as he went on saying, "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe a practical approach."

Mad eye moody spotted harry in the back with his 'eye' as he said, "I wasn't aware of guest being in my classroom."

Everyone turn to the hooded harry as Ron and Hermione saw him and knew who it was, as they were about to say something until they remember to keep his Identity a secret for now.

Harry raise his hand a bit and said, "I'm just observing and see how this 'Defends against the Dark Art' is like. No need to pay to mind of me, you can go on."

Everyone thought it was strange as they thought he was a grounds keep helper, including a white haired 'pure' blood wizard.

"You heard the man, let's carry on. Now who can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Moody asked as there a moment of silent until Hermione said, "3 sir."

Soon enough as Moody went to the chalk board and said as he wrote down some notes, "And they're so named?"

"Because they're unforgivable, if you use anyone of them-" Hermione begin to say as Moody finish it by saying, "will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban…Correct!" moody finish writing and he look back at the student and said, "Now the ministry says you are too young what these curses do. I say different!"

Everyone got surprise at his tone even Harry as he keep his attention on him as Zaruba tries to sense him.

"You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared-!" Moody pause to what he was saying as he caught with his 'eye' a student sticking gum on the side of the desk and begin to say, "You need to find another place your chewing gum beside the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan."

Everyone was looking at Mr. Finnigan as everyone was surprised Alastor saw that. "Blimey he can see from the back of his head?" He asked to his friend before Moody threw the chalk at Finnigan.

"And hear across classrooms!" He yelled as Harry tried to hold back a chuckle. Once he calmed down a bit he decided to continue the lesson. "So which curse do you want to see first?" Alastor asked as Harry needed to see this curses as well in case the one bringing in the Horrors is a Dark Wizard. "Weasley!" The teacher called catching Ron's attention.

"Yes." He said as he was kind of scared of this mad man.

"Stand." He ordered as Ron stood up slowly before he was straight up. "Give us a Curse." Alastor said as Ron looked to him.

"Well my dad did tell me about one." Ron began as Moody looked to him wanting to hear what it was. "The Imperious Curse." Ron said as Moody nodded.

"Yes, yes your father would know all about that. Give the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Moody said as he then walked over to the desk with all the insect creatures on it as he opened a jar and smiled all the while Hermione looked unnerved and nervous. "Hello." Moody greeted as he reached his hand into the jar and allowed a spider like creature to climb on. "What a little beauty." He said as the creature was now on his hand. Moody then took out his wand and prepared to use it as he looked at the creature. "Engrowcio (Misspell?)." He began as the creature then grew as big as his hand. "Imperio." He invoked as the creature was under its curse now before he made it fly to the top of a student's desk.

Moody then made it fly to a student's head as he tried to get it off while some students were beginning to laugh. "Don't worry she's completely harmless." Moody said as he then made it fly to a female students arm as Moody was laughing as the students were getting a riot out of this sense it was funny when it happened to other people. Moody then made the creature float over Ron who was getting scared as Moody laughed. "But if she bites." He began before putting it on Ron's head. "She's lethal." He said as he laughed. He then saw a young man with blond hair laughing as Moody had an idea. "What are you laughing at?" He asked before sending the creature to the boy's face as the young Slytherine began to freak out.

"Get it off, get it off." He called to his friend who tried to get the creature off.

"Talented isn't she!" Moody called as the students were having a riot.

"What should I have her do next jump out the window?" He began sending the creature to the window as she hit a glass object. "Drown herself?" He asked having her float over a bucket of water. He then returned her to his hand as she sat there glad the ordeal was over. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did "you know who's." bidding under the influence of the Imperious curse. But here's the whopper, how do we sort out the liars?" He asked as he looked to his class. The class began to raise their hands as one by one they raised. "Another, another." Moody said getting the class to raise their hand. "Come on, come on." He encouraged as a young man who was kind of meek raised his hand as Moody looked. "Longbottom was it?" He asked as he looked to the young man who stood up. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology." Moody said as Longbottom nodded to that.

"It's... the Crustiotus (Misspell?) Curse." He said as Moody saw he had the right answer.

"Correct-correct! Come-come! It's tickly nasty," Moody said as he set down the spider like creature with Longbottom following him, as harry wonder why he would want a student to come up and close to it as Zaruba said through their link, **_"Harry, I'm sensing some Inga producing, and if I'm guessing by that's boy fears."_**

Harry keep a real close on moody, as teacher are supposed to be concern about students as well, even if he teaching them something they not supposed to know, by the ministry. A good thing the order would give the harsh truth to everyone to let them know what they are up against.

"The torture curse," Moody said as he pull out his wand and shouted out, "Crucio!"

The spider started to scream out in pain, like with all of its nerves is on fire, or being stab by hundreds of needles.

As it went on, Longbottom seem to have a reaction to it himself even if the curse isn't at him, he was wrenching from the sound of the spider creature's pain, hurting him. As Hermione saw this, she was about to call out until a hand grabs Moody's and lifted it up canceling the curse as the spider like creature stops screaming and Longbottom relax a bit.

To everyone surprise to see who stop him was their guest, Harry, with his hood still over his head, but Ron and Hermione knew who he is, as harry speaks to moody. "That's enough you made your point." Harry said as Moody quickly realized he went overboard. Then walked over to Hermione as he allowed the creature to crawl to her desk.

"Ms. Granger would you like to show us the last unforgivable curse." Moody asked as Hermione turned her head. "Avada Kedavra." He invoked before sending a green to the creature killing it. "The killing curse... only one person is known to have survived that curse." Moody said as Harry recognized that spell. The very same spell that killed his parents. Harry gripped his arm as the seals appeared on it. Harry quickly left the room catching Ron and Hermione's attention.

(After class)

Hermione and Ron were following Harry as Ron was confused. "Why are we following him?" Ron asked as Hermione looked.

"Because when Harry saw that spell he showed discomfort mainly on his arm, he's hiding something." Hermione said as they stayed hidden and followed Harry. They soon arrived at a wall as Harry was covering his arm before he pointed with Zaruba causing to their shock a path to open. Once he was through the path was closed as the two ran over to it to be met with the normal stone wall.

"What the bloody hell did he just do?" Ron asked as he was shocked to see this.

"I-I don't know," Hermione said as she never encounter with anything like this as she saw no cracks or line that could show an opening in the wall.

As Hermione wanted to try something as she pull out her wand and said as she tap the wall, "Opendelor- (Not a real spell, just make up)

Before she could fully say the spell, a force of power rejected the wand off the wall and it flew back along with Hermione arm almost breaking it as she gasp as she got hurt by it, with Ron said, "Bloody hell."

(Harry)

Harry was sitting down with his duster off and any top clothing making him bare chested as his flames showed, as harry trying to control it but it was hard for him to do so, as Talia came around with her a brush and a bowl of water or something else.

"This will take a bit, so sit tight and don't move much at this point," Talia said as she lifted her brush and dip it in the bowl and lifted it up to her as she gave it a small blow with the tip of the brush glow green for a moment.

Talia focus on the flames, she brush across harry arm and said, "So tell me, what brought this on?"

Harry tries to think of a reason and said, "I… I don't really know, I was just observing the DADA class for the moment when it showed."

"You did more than that," Zaruba said from Harry's hand as Talia asked, "What happen in the class then? Don't leave out any details." she dip the brush again in the bowl before blowing on it and keep brushing across Harry's arm.

"The professor was… going over the unforgivable curses," Harry said as Talia stops for a moment.

"Did the professor misaim his wand or something?" Talia asked as she went on with her brush.

"N-no, I grab him to make him stop, when he was doing the Cruciatus curse a little much, as a student… Longbottom… I believe his name was had a bad reaction to it when he saw it being done on a creature," Harry told her, as she dip her brush again and gave it a blow before going again and said, "Well it would stop the casting but not mislead it, what else happen?"

Harry think for a bit as he remember moody doing the last curse, Talia stops as she saw the flames on his arms grow again.

She look to harry for a moment to see him in a trance before she put down the brush for a moment before she pulls a match from her pocket, as she light it the green flames show on it, pickup her brush again and light it.

Talia took Harry's arm closely as she held the brush before she held it again his arm, as he felt pain and cry out for a moment, the flames on his arm started to fall back as Talia lifted off and dip it in the bowl to put it out.

Using Makai flames is not the best idea of using to go against another magical flames but it works, as Talia look at harry holding his arm for the moment to see them gone, and any damage done was heal up.

Talia spoken up and said, "Don't try to think of it, or the flames will return. Get some rest and it's your shift tonight."

Harry understood and said, "Got it." getting up and grab his gear and put it back on before he got his duster and put it on as well before he headed out.

(Scene Break that night)

Ron and Hermione were exploring the castle as Ron was tired. "Blimey Harmony its pass curfew can't we give it a rest you won't find any other wall doors like the one Harry went through." Ron said as he yawned a bit.

"I need to know what is going on and how come Harry has access to doors nobody else seems to have." Hermione said as Ron looked to her.

"It can wait till morning after all if we get caught then we'll get into serious trouble." Ron said as Hermione stopped and looked to him.

"We just need to check the walls for that charm that repels any unlocking spells." Hermione said as Ron looked.

"But it could end up with you having a broken arm or worse." Ron said worried for his friend.

That was when whistling was heard. It sounded like the ode to joy as something or someone was here. Hermione looked around and saw the shadows growing while the painting people seemed to get frightened by something and ran off. Ron looked around creeped out at this as the whistling of Ode to Joy was getting louder and closer. "Ron... I think the school's been breached by another beast and now its hunting us." Hermione said remembering the troll incident in her and Ron's first year where Ron figured out the levitation spell.

The two took out there wands in defense as they stood back to back hearing the whistling getting closer and louder but they couldn't tell where it was coming from as it seemed to be coming from everywhere. They quickly illuminated there wands but the light the wands produced did nothing to cast out the darkness as Hermione was getting scared as she was shocked to see it get cold enough for her own breath to be seen. Ron looked at Hermione and saw the fearful look she had as he had never seen that look on her before. Hermione as far as he knew her was the very embodiment of courage to delve into the unknown even though she was muggle born.

"Ron..." Hermione said as Ron looked to her. "I'm scared." Hermione said as that sealed it. If even Hermione Granger was scared then they were in trouble. Even Ron was scared but he knew he had to put a brave front for him and Hermione but that didn't excuse the face he was scared.

That was when the whistling stopped as the two looked around before a voice spoke. **"Yes... humans get scared, get frightened it brings me great pleasure to see that fear etched onto your faces."** Came a demonic voice as that made the two go wide eyed.

A hand reach forth about to grab one of them, when Hermione acted fast as she pointed her wand at it as she said, "Expulso!"

Hit the hand and made it explode back as the voice started to laugh. **"You think your spell will keep me away from you?"**

Hermione and Ron came back to back as they had their wands out and they try to blast away anything that came near them, as Hermione try to think of something, and she had a thought but she didn't know if she can do it by herself as she asked Ron, "Ron?"

"Yea?" Ron reply scare as he didn't know what they were up against as Hermione said, "Do you remember first year about the light spell, and a few years later of increasing a spell higher level?"

"Y-yea?" Ron reply as Hermione said, "It may be a best shot of getting out of this dark… shadow, but can you focus to do it?"

Ron shakes his head as Hermione said next, "At the count to 3 close your eyes and cast."

 **"Whatever it is your think you're doing, you cannot escape me. I can control the darkness that devours any lights!"** the horror said to them as they had their wands ready as Hermione said as she went, "1, 2…3!"

Ron and Hermione pointed their wands out as they close their eyes and said, "Lumus Solem Maxima!" both of them shot out a bright light, as bright as the sun itself maybe as the horror of darkness yell in pain to see a light that bright.

Hermione and Ron open their eyes for the moment as they saw the darkness disperse for the moment as she said, "Let's go!" "Right!" they ran fast as they could hoping to get to their home group dorm before they horror could capture them again.

As the shadow came forth gathered together before it form into a being with a black scaled body and head with one eye in a vertical shape as it says, **"You cannot escape!"**

The Horror seeped into the shadows as it began to hunt down it's pray. As the two students ran Hermione kept running not reading anything about a creature like this. "Is it following us?" Hermione asked as they ran.

"No bloody way am I looking." Ron said as the ode to joy was heard again as they ran faster to avoid the shadows.

The two turned the corner before arriving at the moving staircases as they cursed the time it would take them to climb those steps they would end up this demons dinner before they could escape. But before they could turn around Ron yelped as behind them was the Horror who chuckled. **"Nowhere else to run little wizards."** The Horror chuckled as Ron and Hermione were about to be swallowed up by the darkness surrounding them.

This was it this was how they died. Ron was shaking as Hermione closed her eyes praying wishing for someone to rescue them. 'Someone please help.' Hermione thought out her prayer as she didn't want to die.

The sound of wall shifting as it opens, and with the running footsteps came to the sound of a sword being drawn, a person in a black duster came down, and slash the darkness to where the horror stood at, crying out in pain as the shadow disperse and the hands that held Hermione and Ron in place vanish as well, and the person jump into the air with a spin to his body and kick the horror away.

To Ron and Hermione surprise to whom saved them, was the one and only, Harry potter.

The horror rose back up and says, **"A Makai knight? How are you here, and why have you dare disrupted my meal?"**

Harry look to it as he said, "As my duty of a Makai knight, it's my sworn duty to protect the innocent, as well to cut down any horror of where they stand, now prepared to be slain."

The horror roar out as he went at harry as he did the same soon meeting sword and claws with the horror send out shadow spikes at harry as he simply jump to avoid it.

AS Zaruba analyses the horror and its power as he got the information. **_"The devourer of light Tabris, he is a powerful Horror sense he can create and control shadows at will. Furthermore he has an odd obsession with one of Beethoven's pieces the Ode to Joy this is a fairly new piece of information but he has incorporated it into all of his feedings as he strikes fear into his victims which feeds his shadows."_** Zaruba said as Harry nodded.

"Then I have to stay out of his shadowy areas." Harry said as Zaruba looked.

 **** ** _"It's not that easy he can also seep into shadows to travel anywhere. So long as there is some sort of shadow he will be able to fight at full strength."_** Zaruba warned as Harry now had a better picture.

"Then I must watch for unnatural shadows then." Harry said as he got it.

 ** _"Exactly."_** Zaruba said as Harry nodded.

 **"Die!"** The Horror roared as it charged at Harry who blocked the attack with his sword with ease.

"Is that the best you can do?" Harry asked as he looked to the Horror with a bored expression clearly taunting it.

Going at each other once more as Hermione and Ron witness such battle between harry and creature known at horror to what Hermione caught on, for Ron not much and only asked, "You think it's a good idea now to try following him now?"

Harry dodge another incoming shadow attack, before countering and slash at the horror as it back away in pain holding the area he was cut at as it says, "Damn you, damn you all! I will devour all of you within my shadow!"

The horror calls forth its darkness as it escape from its body as it flew around and at the staircase where Ron and Hermione soon became trap in it as Hermione yell out with her wand pointing out, "Lumus Sole-!"

Before she could finish shadow wrap around her, her mouth and wand hand not unable to case het spell, Ron was in the same boat but had his mouth free as he shouted to harry, "Save us man, for bloody sake, I don't want to die yet!"

Harry curse and said, "Then I better end this in less than 99.9 seconds."

Harry raise his sword up in the air and cut an energy circle as the two trap witch and wizard witness as the ring of light like a halo.

*Insert Leon Garo Shoukan

As the halo open up as the Armor of Garo came down and incase harry in its golden armor and cracks being for form on the left side again as it roar out. The Horror was shocked as it did not expect to meet Garo here of all places. Garo grinded the sword against his arm as the friction created sparks as the Horror stepped back in fear. **"Impossible I was told that the Golden Armor had no heirs."** Tabris said as Garo smirked.

"Surprise." Garo said as he then charged at the Horror and began slashing at it.

Garo did a slash at it but the Horror was quick and began climbing the darkness where the stairs were as Garo quickly followed it in an attempt to defeat it. The Horror was trying to escape as it looked behind it and saw Garo close on its tail before it tried to escape faster. But Garo then sent one of his scarves at the Horror before the ring latched onto Tabris and pulled him back.

The Horror tried to escape but Garo was bashing the Horror around before throwing him to the bottom of the staircase missing all the stairs and creating a small crater. Garo growled as he stabbed into the Horror causing it pain. The Horror quickly seeped into the shadows to try and escape as even it knew it was no equal to the Golden Knight. Garo looked around knowing the Horror will to expand its reach to find and escape route.

 **** ** _"Harry focus let the darkness make way for clarity and focus on the creature hiding in the darkness."_** Zaruba said as they were running out of time.

Behind Garo's helmet Harry closed his eyes as he focused on the silence. He hear Ron and Hermione's heartbeats, he also heart the whispers of the wind, and he even heard the embers of the torches and his own inner fire. His vision soon made way to a shadow surrounded by a dark aura moving torts Ron and Hermione to which Garo acted.

Garo jumped into the air as he saw the shadow moving tort the two young wizards as Ron attempted to get Hermione loose. Garo then appeared surprising Ron especially after he stabbed the ground. The shadow Garo stabbed into yelled in pain as it was forced into the open to which Garo used a spin like attack and cut the Horror in two making sure its blood flew out away from Ron and Hermione.

The Horror roared a death roar as its body vanished into a dark mist which was absorbed by the Garoken. Garo swung his sword to the side slowly showing he was cooling down before the armor vanished to whence it came revealing Harry. The Shadows vanished as Harry looked to the two ho had been following him and were now free from the Horror. **"Seems we have witnesses."** Zaruba said as Ron and Hermione seemed glad to be alive.

"What the bloody hell just happened, first you open a completely unknown path, then later that... thing showed up wanting to eat us, then you appeared out of nowhere and fought that thing killing it like nothing and to top it all off it looked like it was terrified of you." Ron sad as he wanted answers.

"Ron Harry had called the creature a Horror and I don't think it was terrified of Harry more of that armor of his." Hermione said as Ron was confused. "It didn't show its fear till after Harry summoned his armor and once he did and was losing it tried to escape." Hermione said as Harry looked to them.

"I will try and explain as best I can but not here to many unwanted ears could be listening in." Harry said as Hermione could see whatever was going on must have been kept under wraps and for good reasons to.

"Alright where can we meet to get the information?" Ron asked as Harry looked.

"Hogsmeade the Knights of Light Tavern meet me there this weekend and make sure you're not followed." Harry said as the two looked at each other.

 **** ** _"Best listen otherwise an Alchemist will need to erase some memories."_** Zaruba said to which the two hastily agreed.

"Very well then I will see you during the weekend." Harry said before taking his leave no doubt to head back to his lodgings to sleep for the remainder of the night.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hoped you all enjoyed this fic. And if any of you have any comments on this please leave it in the reviews and like always Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Makai Order

ESKK: Hey new chapter for this wow it's been a while. Anyway hope you all enjoy this new chapter and like always leave behind a review. Anyway let's start now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of Garo now enjoy.

(Start Chapter 3)

It was the dead of night as a young student was walking through the halls. He had taken too much time with studying his textbook for Professor Snape's class as he was running pass curfew. As he ran he passed a young girl with this dull look on her face. Now mind you the young man wasn't exactly Casanova buy he was a young hansom fellow. As he stopped he turned around and saw a young girl around his age as she was dressed in the most elegant of dresses in the Wizarding World as her skin was the same shade as the more perfect of porcelain, she carried a parasol while her hat hid her face but not well enough to keep her dull looking face hidden. All in all she looked like a doll that young girls would want to look like when they got older.

"Um pardon me ma'am are you lost?" He asked as he looked to the girl. "If not its pass curfew and you shouldn't break curfew just to walk around in that dress, which I must say looks excellent on you." The young man said as the girl then looked to him with this dull expression on her face.

"Are you the one I've been waiting for?" She asked as the young man was confused. "Are you the one who will rescue me from the purgatory I live outside this school?" She asked as the young man assumed she was looking for someone to help her with a problem she has.

"I'm already running late but whatever I can do to help please just ask." He said as the girl looked to him before making a come hither gesture with her free hand and began leading the boy to a door he had never seen before. The girl entered the room as the young man followed as they arrived at what he assumed was a secret passage.

As the young man followed her down the steps they soon arrived at the bottom where a room waited before she looked to the door. It was a full 3 minutes before the girl spoke again and by speak she just turned around and hugged the young man close allowing her parasol and head piece to fall out revealing her long blond hair.

"Please help me, give me something or someone to love." She said as he assumed the girl was truly a lost soul in the world seeking out someone for her heart. Her dress then as if by magic came undone leaving her bare, with only her shoes before she kissed the boy before he could retort. The boy wasn't from a well-known family and no one would realize it if he had gone missing. The boy simply returned the kiss before he tasted something odd about her mouth. It was grainy but also clump like as he soon heard the old nursery rhyme My Fair Lady as if it was coming from an old worn music box.

The boy quickly acted and pushed the girl off her feeling he was in danger but the girl now looked more like a doll then anything even her hand which he had saw as skin were that of an old dolls. IT was then that a voice spoke from out of nowhere as the boy was scared. "You aren't handsome enough for my collection the ones who were like you are already a part of it." A man's voice said from out of nowhere as he quickly began running up the stairs. "I had planned it all out to, I first thought of filing you with Iron and Sand but Iron was too dull and sand would leak out of you if you got hurt, then I thought of using jewels and crystals but those were too good for you, then I realized." The voice said as the young man arrived at the top of the stairs to see the door was gone.

"Fill him up with Dust and Rust Dust and Rust, Fill him up with Dust and Rust my fair lady." The Voice said as the doll was upon him before her mouth opened monstrously as he realized it, he was going to die.

The young man's scream echoed through the night but in that room no one could hear his scream and cries for help.

(Scene Break Saturday Morning Knight of Light Tavern)

Harry sitting at a table reading a newspaper to thing about what's is happening in the wizard world, the Tri-wizard tournament, and the attack of many wizard of dead or missing and blaming the number one person he know of Sirius Black. Harry's godfather and ally to the potter name as harry learn Sirius and his father James were brother, in all but blood.

Sometimes he wish he could clear his name and get him out of hiding but without proof or evident he could not help him, but it's a good thing that the order did help to hid him or else it would have been easy to find him and in this wizard world you don't know who to trust, good thing he wasn't a part of it.

Harry lifted his drink up to his mouth and took a chug of it, and then the sound of someone coming through the door as the bell on the door rang out as the owner spoken out, "Be with you in a moment."

Harry knew not many people would come here, as it on the edge of Hogsmeade and there was another tavern called, 'Three Broomsticks' and most student, teacher, or any visiting person would go there, as harry put down the paper as he said, "Morning."

In front of him were Ron and Hermione as they said, "Morning/ Morning mate." Harry pointed at the seat in front and to the side and said, "Take a seat, anywhere, I don't care really."

They nodded as they took a seat as Harry started to say, "I know you have question but I can't do a lot of them so do one at a time so we can do this smoothly as possible."

Hermione nodded and clear her throat and said, "We would like to know… what are, you?"

"You can say I'm a Knight who specializes in hunting dark creature who roam at night and Devour humans." Harry began as he looked to him. "That monster crossed paths with last night was such creature, they are called Horrors." Harry said as he looked to the two. "It's the duty of the group I had joined with to hunt these Horrors the duty of Makai Knights." Harry said as Ron looked.

"Wait so you're a Knight? Then why are you here at Hogwarts?" Ron asked before Hermione cleared her throat.

"Also what are Horrors?" Hermione asked as she looked to Harry.

"Horrors are demons who enter our world through objects of Inga called Gates, once they find a human they possess and take on the form of that human to blend in and devour people." Harry said not even sugar coating it.

"Wait, that thing was once human? Couldn't you guys exorcise it or something?" Ron asked as what Harry said caught him off guard.

"We have been at this for centuries even before the Knights and Wizarding World was created. Trust me when I say if there was another way, we would have used it by now." Harry said knowing the war against the Horrors was eternal.

"Before? But that's completely observe, there had to be written records or at least stories of stuck things," Hermione said as Harry pointed to her, "And your exactly right, but how would people respond to an evil that cannot be kill by normal and/or magical means, and the only way to stop them is an more abnormal?"

Both Ron and Hermione thought for a moment and Ron said, "You don't mean dark magic, do you?" Harry laugh at that and said, "Magic is only dark by the person, not the spell itself other than a few I could name, but no, not…'Dark magic.' When I mean abnormal, I mean just that."

Harry check the clock and said, "And I need to get going to help Hagrid soon." Harry put down the paper and about to walk out, but stops for a moment, before he reach into his duster and pull out a book that looks like only for kids and lay it in front of Hermione and said, "Give it a read, it's a good book, despite being a children's one."

Harry left the pair as Ron look at him leave and out the door before saying, "I don't know if he's mental or not."

Hermione looked at the book itself reads, 'Golden knight' with the front cover with the image of a gold knight wearing a cape in a cartoon style drawing with the knight have wolf like head and a sword similar to what she saw that one night she and Ron was save by Harry when he turn into that flaming golden knight.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you okay?" Ron call out as she responded, "Y-yea, I'm just going to head to the library for the moment."

Hermione got up and left as well as Ron was now by himself and said, "What am I supposed to do by myself?"

The owner came around with a small plate and a drink and said, "Bread and butter beer on the house, anything else you would have to pay for."

Ron took a moment and said, "Thanks mate."

(Scene break)

At this moment it was Herald shift tonight, as he was getting familiar with the castle itself as he looked around, see some girl walking by as he said, "Lovely day today isn't ladies?"

The girls looked at him and smiled as they looked to him. "It is but we do not have the time to talk we have to meet with a friend of ours to work on a project for Professor Snape's class." They said bef9re they walked away as Herald looked surprised.

"I didn't even get a chance to flirt." Herald said as he looked disappointed. "Well then food won't get themselves." Herald said as he had to go get the food for the animals. As Herald walked he looked at his Madou Bracelet that as always been silent. When she does speak she is always quick on the uptake as he sighed.

He then bad to stop as two boys from the Ravenclaw house walked out as they began to speak. "Have you heard about the girls of the night hall?" One asked to his friend as Heralds ears perked up.

"Yeah there always different but she leads boys and sometimes even girls to some unknown room, seeking love some say and those who follow her guide, they say that she beds them and after that no one knows what happens." He said as all Herald got was girls and bed.

Herald quickly ran up to the two boys and put his arms around them looking like a friend. "Hey mates why don't, you tell your big brother all about this girl in the ball." Herald said as he looked to the two students.

They looked to each other for a moment before they shrugged and began telling the story in more detail.

(With Joseph)

Joseph had time to himself as he was doing some research on the barrier around the school. He knows Lily created it but if it was still working when the Horrors got in, then the information didn't add up. He was no Alchemist but getting the Horrors through the barrier should be impossible if it's as powerful as it is to believe. As he studied the notes left behind by Lily he thus far have found no leads as to how the Horror got in.

That was when Talia walked in holding some tea as she saw Joseph was deep in research. "Thirsty?" Talia asked as she sat next to Joseph and put the kettle and cups down on the table.

"Thank you," Joseph said as he took some and put it on the side as Talia at the notes on the table, a drawn symbols, and a muggle map of where the symbols that are place around Hogwarts itself and said, "Figuring out how the barrier works?"

"I'm trying to figure out a flaw or find a gap in this barrier, to how someone can bring in horrors with ease and still not be seen as well," Joseph said as Talia sat down for a moment and said, "Well I don't know where a flaw is, but I can stay where we try to strength it at."

Flipping a few pages and then pointing out a girl's bathroom and said, "This is where an entrance was founded to this 'chamber of secrets' where the Basilisk lays."

"I thought the basilisk was slain?" Joseph said as Talia nodded and said, "It is but we do not have the power or the equipment to move it and final call was leave it there until its skeleton remains and so far its 1/3 ways done with its decomposing, but any how this is one the area we reinforce, just in case if there was a back way in, and too whoever coming through with horror it as before would not likely do so or bring anything through."

"Could be an area to start out if it was try to be reinforce it could have weaken the barrier in some way," Joseph said as Talia nodded and said, "I would get my tools ready when you want to visit the area."

"Alright, we go there somehow tonight, we going to need to notify Herald as well later," Joseph said as he wrap everything up and Talia said, "I'll be sure to pass the message to him."

"Thank you." Joseph said as he went back to work.

(Scene Break that afternoon Goblet of Fire Chamber)

Harry and Ron were in the room holding the Goblet of Fire as they looked as the eligible students put their names in the Goblet as people applauded their courage as Ron and Harry walked around. It was then that one Cedric Diggory was brought to the Goblet by his friends who were cheering him on before the young Hufflepuff put his name in the Fire as people applauded him.

The Knight and Wizard then began to walk for a bit as they looked to the Goblet. "Eternal Glory be brilliant wouldn't it. Three years from now when we're old enough to be chosen." Ron said as Harry looked.

"I don't need it eternal glory I can live without it, plus why are you complaining at least you can participate." Harry said as they walked. That was when a roar of triumph was heard as Ron's older brothers who were twins named Fred and George ran in carrying a vile of a potion as they cheered as if they found a way to get the Goblets eternal Glory.

Students cheered as well either in amusement or hope that the two found a way through the magic circle Dumbledore drew to keep any sneaks out. **_"This should be good."_** Zaruba said as Harry had to agree sense he knew whatever dimwitted plan they had would fail.

Fred: "Well lads, we did it."

George: "We cook it up this morning."

As Fred and George announce to everyone showing the potions in their hands as Hermione had her eyes on the book given by harry, as she could not get a moment of piece in their due to the other schools visiting, everyone wanted to keep up with their studies, as she seem frustrated for the moment as she close the book and said out loud, "It's not going to work."

Fred and George gotten to either side of her as George asked, "Oh yea? And why is that Granger?"

Hermione could not help but to point out the magical age line as she said, "See this? This is an 'Age Line'. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred asked as Hermione getting a little frustrated and said, "So, (Huff) a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by pathetic and dimwit as an aging potion."

"She not wrong," Harry said whisper to Ron and Zaruba.

Fred: "That why it's so brilliant."

George: "It's so pathetic dimwitted. Haha!"

 ** _"Then again, it might just work,"_** Zaruba said to harry as they keep a close look on them to see if they succeed or fail.

Fred and George stood up and walk up to the age line with their potions ready as they shake it up.

George: "Ready Fred?"

Fred: "Ready George."

The pop the corks and intertwine their arms to each other as they about to drink the potions as they both said, "Bottoms up!"

They drank it and waited a moment before they jump into the line and then someone scream, before everyone cheered as the twins said, "YES!"

Soon it call clam down as Fred and George step up to the goblet of fire as one brother said, "Ready."

Without say another word they both put their names into the fire as it took it and then they cheered… until it was short lived as the giblet of fire reacted as two small fire balls came forth and shot at the two flying back as everyone moved out of the way.

A few people laugh to see what has happen to Fred and George as they lifted up and looked at each other they both had gray hair and white beards on their faces. "You said!" They both said one after the other before they began getting into a fist fight. Harry chuckled as he had a hunch this was coming as Zaruba looked.

 **** ** _"Well what do you know it didn't, work."_** Zaruba said as Harry looked as they saw the students gather around the two temporary old timers as they chanted fight over and over again. Harry disregarded them as he walked off to the corner and leaned against the wall as Hermione scoffed ignored them and began reading where she left off on Garo's story.

That was when everything went to silence as Harry saw Victor and his Headmaster as well as another student walk over to the Goblet as Victor went over to it and threw his name into the fire. Hermione was speechless like a love sick girl while Victor then glanced to her before walking away which caused the young muggle born to blush.

(Later that night the hide out)

Harry, Joseph and Talia were gathered in the hide out as Joseph was going over his finds and Talia's finds. "So we knew the Chamber of Secrets isn't the entrance way, even though its pipes run through the Academy I can safely say is not the entrance point but just in case Talia had added more wards in it to keep the Horrors out." Joseph said as Harry looked.

"How did you enter without me sense it needs that snake tongue to enter." Harry said as Joseph chuckled.

"Simple you talk in your sleep." Joseph said as Talia chuckled.

"Now then Golden Knight what have you found?" Talia asked as Harry looked.

"Nothing except a brawl between the twins and some stuff throughout the day." Harry said calmly before from his office Richard walked out reading a book written in Makai.

"Golden Knight glad I caught you." Richard said as Harry looked.

"Yes?" Harry asked as Richard looked to Harry.

"It seems Heralds is chasing after a Horror who's been roaming the halls in Hogwarts. No doubt to follow the rumor on the girls in the hall." Richard said as Harry looked to him.

"You want me to go after him?" Harry asked as Richard then began to walk away.

"If you wish but remember he is a Makai Knight as well so he should be able to handle himself." Richard said before walking to the hideouts archives.

Harry got up before heading to the exit no doubt to find Herald before he did something stupid.

(With Herald)

Herald was roaming the halls as he looked around trying to locate that girl in the dress. Those boys said she appears in this hall way and so far he hadn't found her yet. "Damn where is she?" He asked as he looked around trying to find her. When Herald passed the hall for what seemed like the 10th time from behind the girl walked out as she looked to Herald.

Herald quickly sensed her as he looked behind her and smiled. "Ask and ye shall receive." Herald said before walking over to her. The girl looked as pretty as a doll as she looked to him with this blank look to her eyes.

"Are you the one I've been waiting for?" She asked as Herald smiled. "The one who will free me from my purgatory outside this school?" She asked as Herald smiled.

"Lady I can be anything you want me to be if the good dead is rewarded." Herald said as he took her hand. The girl slipped her hand away as she then began leading Herald to the secret room. Once inside Herald was ready to get laid as they arrived at the bottom of a long set of steps. Once at the bottom Herald quickly felt a vibration on his wrist just as the girls dress fell off. Herald looked at it and pulled up his Dusters sleeve a bit to reveal his Madou Bracelet who was vibrating which was her way of saying there was a Horror. The Girl then kissed Herald before he could react as he quickly tasted sand in her mouth before pushing her away as Herald quickly drew his Zoro daggers.

"My, a Makai Knight, I don't get many of those here." A voice said as Herald kept his battle stance. "I already know what to fill you with, it is perfect for you sense I don't have many Makai Knights in my collection." The voice said as Herald looked around. "Fill him up with Silver and Steel silver and steel silver and steel fill him up with silver and steel my fair lady." The voice said as Herald smirked.

"Not today crazy!" Herald called as he was quick and cut the dolls head off as the doll then fell lifeless.

"That wasn't nice but I have more of her in my collection." The voice said before the door opened and from it more dolls came out as Herald glared. "Can you fight all of my dolls?" The Horror asked before music from an old wind up music box was playing as it was playing my fair lady.

The dolls in respond began to come torts Herald as he hated fighting pretty girls even if they were Horrors or puppets. **_"My, your useless without me aren't you Herald."_** A female voice said as Herald looked at his hand.

"Jiruba?! I thought you rusted over!" He called as Jiruba looked.

 **** ** _"Don't waist energy fighting all of them you can actually kill them with one move."_** Jiruba said as Herald chuckled.

"Just like you, quick on the uptake. Ok what's the plan?" Herald asked as Jiruba was silent before she sang.

 **** ** _"Iron and Steel will bend and brake bend and brake bend and brake. Iron and steel will bend and brake my fair lady."_** Jiruba sang as the dolls stopped and began bobbing their heads side to side. Herald smirked as Jiruba continued and as if by magic the dolls necks began to snap one after the other as by the end of Jiruba's little tune all the dolls had their necks snapped in two.

"Wow Jiruba I didn't know you could sing." Herald joked as Jiruba looked.

"Now that I'm not needed I'm going back to silence." Jiruba said as Herald nodded.

"Well the only way to find this Horror is to dive in." Herald said before running to the door where the dolls came through.

(With Harry)

Harry arrived at the hall Herald was just in moments before as he pointed with Zaruba. "Anything?" He asked as Zaruba looked.

 **** ** _"Yes the Horror has made a hidden room for itself that only it can access but there is a way for us to access it, sense this is a magical school and you have magic we can use your magic to open the path similar to Daigon Alley. We just need the right combination."_** Zaruba said as Harry nodded.

"Ok here goes." Harry said before drawing the Garoken and focusing his magic to it. Harry then clicked the side of his glasses causing the lens to change shade making them similar to sunglasses. The lens then began to pinpoint which parts of the stone were tampered with by the Horror before he stabbed each stone in the order the tampering was shown. Once he did the stone began to move and form a door which showed Harry the path to the Horrors den.

 ** _"Got to love those Priests for your glasses."_** Zaruba said as the Madou glasses returned to normal.

"Hey if you have to have impaired vision like mine might as well make the glasses useful." Harry said as that caused Zaruba to chuckle. Harry then entered the den knowing once he was in the only way out was to cut down the Horror.

(Later with Herald)

Herald was running through the maze created by the Horror as he had to cut it down quickly. As he ran he soon heard footsteps causing him to stop. Herald heard it and saw the footsteps were coming from the hall up ahead to his right. Herald the hid behind the wall waiting for his assailant to come up. But then the footsteps stopped as Herald held his breath and took small silent breaths to be ready.

Herald then strikes as when he swung his daggers he was met with the simple long sword of Harry as the two were shocked to see each other. "Harry/Herald?!" The two called at the same time as Harry wasn't surprised to see Herald here.

"What are you doing here?" Herald asked as he looked to Harry.

"We were sent to provide you with back up knowing you would be distracted by the Horrors means to bring prey." Harry said to his fellow Knight as Herald blushed in embarrassment knowing full well that he was nearly caught in the Horrors trap back there.

 ** _"We might need to get moving soon as we're being surrounded,"_** Zaruba said as soon enough as he said that, both Makai knight went back to back with their weapons ready.

Dolls surround them both, to their outfit seem like normal clothing other than the ear muffs they are wearing as Herald said, "I've got this one mate."

Herald step up as he clear his voice as he sings, "Iron and Steel will bend and brake bend and brake bend and brake. Iron and steel will bend and brake my fair- whoa!" herald yelled as the dolls attack him before he could finish.

Dodging before any of them got close, Herald slash them with his daggers and harry slash a few that came at him.

"What the bloody hell? That worked last time," Herald said as he slash another one as Harry pointed out before cutting down another, "They have those ear muffs on, if they respond to the song, they won't hear it."

"Great," Herald said as he kicked one away, Harry looked around for an opening as he saw one and said, "Follow me."

Harry ran at the dolls as it seems he was going to attack, he jumped over instead front flipping as he landed slash his sword behind to cut down the dolls that were blocking Herald path as he jump over the ruin dolls and follow harry down the halls as they ran.

"Zaruba!" harry said as he held out the madou ring as it started to use its sense as he said, **_"It's no good, this place was made by this horror and Inga is all around us."_**

To Harry can only guess as he said, "And now we're rats in a maze."

 ** _"Precisely."_** Zaruba said as his partner and Herald ran through this maze. The two ran through the maze as they soon arrived at a large room as it had one path to go. They tried to turn around but the door was sealed as the two cursed themselves.

Harry looked around before they looked up and saw the Horror was sitting above the path they had. "A new one appeared." He began as he was almost emotionless. "And a handsome one at that, I don't have someone like you in my collection." He continued as he looked at the two obviously referring to Harry. "I thought of putting sand and clay in you but that was to dull, then I thought of putting Bronze and copper in you but it was too weak then it came to me." The Horror said as Harry was ready for a fight as was Herald.

"I don't like this." Harry said as Herald had to agree.

"Fill him up with Jewels and Gold jewels and gold jewels and gold. Fill him up with jewels and gold my fair lady." He sang before the entire room went dark as the two looked around and soon demonic faces appeared in the shadows as Harry was wide eyed.

 **"FILL HIM UP WITH JEWELS AND GOLD JEWELS AND GOLD JEWELS AND GOLD. FILL HIM UP WITH JEWELS AND GOLD MY FAIR LADY!"** The faces sang as Harry quickly slashed one but the face only vanished to reappear at a different spot. Harry kept slashing while Herald helped but the faces just wouldn't go away.

"In my professional opinion I think we should RUN!" Herald called out before they two ran to where the door was and were luckily able to make it to the door and it wasn't long before they arrived at what looked like a stare case.

 ** _"Hey Harry I smell humans above us I think we're arriving at this Horrors work shop."_** Zaruba said as Harry looked up and knew people were suffering up there.

"Well time to play hero." Herald said as he was hoping to see a cute girl up there.

"Let's go." Harry said before the two began climbing up the stairs to find the people who are trapped here. As they ran they soon arrived at a locked wooden door with the scent of blood ever present as Zaruba looked.

 **** ** _"I smell human blood, stuffing, and many bloodied tools here."_** Zaruba said as Herald tried to open the door but it was locked.

Harry then kicked the door and saw it wouldn't budge before he had an idea. Herald had a similar idea before they two got a running start and then rammed into the door causing it to be knocked down as on the other side was a bloody table that had the Horrors most recent victim on it dead no doubt unfinished with the process of making him a doll. Across the room were, hanging bodies of already dead victims as some ranged from students all the way to people unaffiliated with this school. This Horror must have been at large for some time because Harry swore he saw prostitutes among the victims.

"Wow." Herald said shocked to see this while Harry kept his cold look.

That was when a new voice was heard as the group looked. "Is someone there?" A voice asked in a French accent as Harry looked and to his shock saw that 11 year old girl from the opening feast in a cage.

"Hey we got live ones." Herald said noticing the other that had victims who were still alive no doubt for a later meal.

Harry looked to the little girl and saw she was scared but she looked to Harry with hope. "Did that man get you also?" She asked as Harry looked.

"No we came here to kill him he's no longer human." Harry said as the girl looked hopeful while also scared. Harry was inspecting the lock and tapped his glasses again causing the lenses to change so he can see if there are any traps. "What's your name?" Harry asked trying to calm the girl knowing her stress and fear could bring the Horror to them.

"Gabrielle Delacour." She said wondering if Harry was going to rescue them.

"Ok Ms. Gabrielle this lock has an anti-magic charm on it the only way to break it is with brute force or the key luckily I have one of them." Harry said before drawing forth the Garoken. "Stand back." Harry said as Gabrielle nodded before going to the far end of the cage. Harry then slashed through the lock releasing the door allowing Gabrielle some freedom.

"I got the others." Herald called as he had went straight to breaking the locks without checking for booby-traps.

"Ok we need to find the Horror and cut it down." Harry said before the song was once again heard from a music box as everyone knew that meant he Horror was coming close. "Or we let it find us." Harry said as he stood protectively before the hostages as the music was getting closer.

"We can't fight it with these people in the crossfire." Herald said as Harry looked.

"Any plans?" Harry asked as the people were worried.

"Get them out of here I can handle things here." Herald said as Harry was shocked.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as Herald smirked his cocky grin.

"Don't worry I am the Moon Slashing Knight Zoro after all." Herald said as Harry looked.

"Very well." Harry said before Gabrielle spoke.

"This thing had a trap door we can use to escape over there." Gabrielle said before pointing to a painting. The two knights looked and ran over to it before removing it revealing a secret passage.

"Zaruba what's are best chance this can get us out." Harry asked as Zaruba looked.

 ** _"Not good but it's not zero either."_** Zaruba said as Harry nodded before opening the door revealing a long hall lit with torches.

"Let's go." Harry said as the people nodded and followed Harry into the hall. Once the door was closed the main door opened as from it the Horror walked out carrying his music box which he was spinning before he noticed it. All his future dolls were gone and the only one left here was the Makai Knight.

"Makai Knight where are my dolls!" The Horror called out angered as the music stopped abruptly.

"Far away it's just you and me Horror." Herald said as he took a battle stance.

"My collection my precious collection it will take me forever to replace them all." The Horror growled clearly angered with the bearer of Zoro. "I'll have to start immediately starting with YOU!" The Horror roared before grabbing a tool and charging at Herald to stab him and make him into a doll.

Parry away before Herald gave the horror a high kick to its chin making the doll making horror to stumble back before Herald got up and personal to slash it with his daggers.

The horror grab another tool and slash at the Makai knight, but Herald lean back to avoid it, before kicking away the hand and held a dagger in a reverse grip so he could punch the horror in the neck.

Choke with the fist at its throat before the horror swat it away and try to stab the knight, but Herald cut into its arm making hiss in pain and back flip to kick it away, as the horror become in rage at the Makai knight as he begin to say, "I thought of putting silver and steel in you but now I know that would be too graceful, then I thought about mud and glass but that not good enough, and now it's coming to me."

The horror skin looks like it was cracking like polish clay as it sings, "Feel him up with flesh and blood, flesh and blood, flesh and **blood fill him up with flesh and blood my fair lady!"**

Then the horror skin shatter like glass with the horror true form now revealed. The Horrors form was like that of a demonic male doll as he was wearing a suit and a top hat but his face was that of a demon as the entire appearance of this Horror spoke of Jack The Ripper made Devil. The Horror glared at Herald with its demonic eyes as on its hands were what seemed to be tools commonly used to make the porcelain dolls back in the day.

The Horror hissed and screeched as Herald smirked at the Horror as he held his sword ready. "I guess I can't hold back now can I?" Herald asked as he was ready. Herald then cut two energy circles on either side of him after changing his grip on his daggers and once the circles were completed they opened into silver portals. From the Portals his armor flew out before attaching to him as this Knight had taken then stage.

His armor was modeled after a wolf like many other Makai Armors but it held resemblance to Japans own Silver Fanged Knight Zero. This armor had a shoulder pad on one shoulder and a more traditional armor like part on the other, its fins were asymmetrical with a jewel ornament on the forehead with one fin taller than the other, and on its waist where the symbol is supposed to be was a "Z," like symbol which showed what this Knight was.

"I am Herald German the Moon Slashing Knight, Zoro!" Zoro invoked as he held his now shorts swords which were attached to a chain on his wrists similar to Kratos from God of War as he was ready for battle.

 **"Die Makai Knight!"** The Horror roared but before he could charge Zoro was already charging before knocking him out of the room to a large room as Herald slashed at the Horror as the Horror tried to block the attacks but Herald was able to knock the Horror away.

Herald then sent his sword at the Horror where the chained came with it before it hit the Horror. Herald then began his combat style as it seemed to revolved around doing the maximum amount of damage from both close range and using the ranged provided by the chains and when the Chains stabbed into something like the Horror he retracts them allowing him to fly at the Horror doing even more damage upon impact. "Come on is that all you got?" Zoro asked as he looked as the Horror growled.

 **"I will kill you Makai Knight!"** The Horror roared before it charged at Herald with a new set of arms that belongs on a puppet.

(With Harry)

The group were running before they say it as it was the Exit as Harry then looked to them. "Stay close!" Harry called but when they reached the end they were blocked by a small group of Dolls as they had weapons drawn. The people were scared as they knew there magic had no effect on them before Harry sighed. "I'll handle them try and keep clear." Harry said before he raised his sword skyward and summoned his armor becoming Garo as the Flaming Golden Knight growled at the Dolls with a snarl while his glowing green eyes watched their every move.

The Dolls then charged at Garo before the Golden Knight charged back and began cutting through them one by one. These dolls were child's play to him even if they were once humans a long time ago. Garo then did a spin attack of sorts before jumping up and stabbing on in the chest. He then sent his scarf upward to an airborne doll before it attached to it. Harry then began running up the scarf before he slashed through the Doll with ease.

While all this was going on the little girl Gabrielle saw this and remembered that armor from her favorite Story Book brought home by her father during his visit to the muggle world. "Garo." Gabrielle said as she had always hoped to meet the Golden Knight. But the Golden Knight looked different from his story book counterpart almost like he was hurting deep inside and the pain reflected on the armor.

A couple of dolls keep themselves out of site behind the group, as they step out from there hiding spot, they had knifes in their hand ready for the kill.

As they walk over to the group of people having their back turn, until someone turn around for some reason as that person yell out in fright.

Everyone else turn around to see the two dolls as they ran at the people then jump with the knife raise high in the air, about to stab down until the two rings of Garo scarf shot out at both dolls catching them before they reach the group.

Garo growl as he throw the dolls with the rest of the others, as they smash to pieces upon impacted with the last few that was standing in front of Garo.

The armor vanish leaving harry in place catching his breath a bit as he never face so many and try to keep focus on them, as he barely found out about the two behind before he destroy them.

No one said anything to him and let harry have a small rest as they only check upon themselves to see if they were alright, but Gabrielle walk up to the Makai knight teen as she pull on his sleeve, and he look down at her as she said to him, "Are you alright?"

Harry took a moment as he gave a soft smile to the small innocent girl as he said, "Yea, I'm okay."

"Then why did Garo looked sad?" Gabrielle asked as Harry was taken back by that, not really surprise that people may knew of Garo within the children stories, but that not his problem as his memory surface for him, the marks on his arm appeared as it move down to his hand as Harry just grasp it trying to keep the feeling back.

"It's… complicated. Let's get you and everyone to safety, right now," Harry said as he let off his arm and focus on the task at hand which is getting everyone out as he called out to everyone, "Let's move along! It's still not safe here!"

Everyone hear him and so follow him out to the exit and hopefully no more surprises.

(Zoro)

The horror roar out, raised a giant knife and brought it down at Zoro, as he use his chain to pull himself out of the way before the knife came down.

Throw a blade at the next wall as Zoro pull himself again as the horror slash down with its knife again, as he said, "Talk about a crazy collector."

The horror turn around to Zoro as it said to him, **_"Just die already and become my new doll, Makai knight."_**

"Sorry mate, I don't swing that way, especially with horrors," Zoro said as he brought in his other chain that held his other blade, grabbing hold of his weapon before putting them together as he said, "I thought I would meet a girl, but it seems I met you instead."

The horror slash across at Zoro as he jump over the horror, as Zoro went on saying, "Then I found out you were about to make more innocent people into dolls, so here is what I think."

The horror thrust forward at Zoro but he side step as the blade miss him before he cut off the horror new arm as it yell in pain and then Zoro begin to sing, "The horror would be sealed away, sealed away, sealed away, the horrors would be sealed away-

Zoro ran at the horror as he did a run and slash move at the horror, the cut shown at the chest as blood spray out from there, and Zoro finish singing, "-my fair lady."

The horror started to morph back into its human form mostly as it said with an emotionless look on its face as he said, "I guess I would be sealed away." The horror break down into a dark miss of Inga as it been sealed away within Zoro daggers.

The armor vanish with Herald in place as he said, "And that's how the song goes."

 **** ** _"I heard better singing,"_** Jiruba said out of nowhere as Herald look down at his madou partner and said, "Come on I can't be that bad, right?"

Jiruba didn't answer back as Herald said, "Come on Jiruba don't leave me standing here. Am I that bad?"

Still no respond from Jiruba as Herald sighed and said, "Why can I catch a break?" Herald turns around to the path and hopefully remembers his way out.

(Later)

Harry and the group made it out safely, with Talia waiting by as he started to erase the memory of the horror, the dolls, and of Garo with most of the group, but Gabrielle, as she is the only one not with the group at the moment, Harry kneel down to her check to see anything out of place or maybe hurt.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he looked to the foreign student from Beauxbaton in France as Gabrielle nodded.

"Of course but what about you? You were the one fighting after all." Gabrielle said as she looked to Harry.

Harry looked at her before smiling his sad smile before putting his hand atop her head. "Don't worry about me, if I die someone will just take my place and finish my fight." Harry said as Gabrielle smiled a bit even if she could tell Harry's smile was that of a broken young man. "Just believe that no matter how dark or bleak things get there will always be a light to shine the way." Harry said before Gabrielle smiled at him.

"Ok Mr. Garo." Gabrielle said as Talia appeared and looked to Harry who nodded to her.

"Now Gabrielle you're going to forget this night and it will be nothing more than a bad nightmare and you'll wake up in your schools guest dorm like this never happened." Harry said as Gabrielle was against that.

"But I finally got to meet my childhood hero I don't want to forget him." Gabrielle said as Talia sighed.

"Don't worry more Garo's will come long after I'm gone and that happiness you felt with meeting Garo, it will never go away trust me after all Garo is Hope and hope exists in everyone so in a way everyone is Garo." Harry said which made Gabrielle smile before Talia put the talisman on Gabrielle's head causing her eyes to go dull and her to pass out to which Harry caught her. "Sleep well Gabrielle." Harry said as Herald soon came out of the door coughing as he looked.

"Man that place began to crumble around me good thing I got out." Herald said as he was coughing up the dust that got in his lungs. "So what did I miss?" He asked as the bearer of Zoro looked to them.

Talia shushed him as she took Gabrielle and began taking her to the dorms belonging to the Beaubaxton students.

(Meanwhile in the Goblet of Fire Room)

A man was sneaking into the Goblet Room as he looked around knowing what had to be done and what he had to do. As he looked he then entered the room with the full intention of placing a certain name into the Goblet. Where ever the names owner was hiding the Goblets Power will force him here at least that was intended but with recent "discoveries," it actually made his job much easier in the long run. As he entered he closed the door as silently as possible before heading to the Goblet to carry out his task.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well then hope you all enjoyed and I have good news for you all I have decided to include the Black Shield Knight Zex and have already decided who it will be. I won't tell you exact details as to who he is but his name is similar to Dragon. Anyway leave a review and like always Ja Ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Makai Order

ESKK: Hey guy's wow it's been a while since I last updated this fic. Well as an apology I tried to have this chapter longer than the other ones so please enjoy it alright. Now then let us begin and remember once you're done leave a review on the way out now enjoy.

(Start Chapter 4 Night Time the dresser a few weeks later)

The cloaked man from before appeared before the dresser as he took out his pocket watch as he counted down the minutes before another would come through. He chuckled as the clock hit midnight and from the dresser a Horror came out as it hissed and screeched ready to devour as it jumped down and looked to the cloaked figure. "Go forth and devour and feed your hunger." The man said as the Horror nodded and left to find prey to feast upon.

That was when another figure came out as he too was cloaked as the cloaked man paid the newcomer no mind. "What do I owe this pleasure Fudge Jr?" The man asked as the new comer looked to the cloaked figure.

"The Dark Lords resurrection is upon us and his alliance with you is starting to come into question when will those special orders he requested be finished?" Fudge asked as he looked to the man.

"Tell your dear Lord Moldy Warts that his order will be met on time I already have the Madou Tool constructed to allow him control of the Horrors but those three orders he made take time and patience add the fact I am trying to keep under both orders radar he cannot expect results when I am dealing with these setbacks." The cloaked figure said as he closed his pocket watch.

"When will they be ready though?!" Fudge demanded as the cloaked figure then turned to Fudge as his duel colored eyes glowed evilly with scar like marks glowing with darkness.

"Tell him Alpha, Omega, and Sigma will be ready when they are ready I shall not be rushed sense so until I am ready find me those who would wish to wield it in your Dark Lords name." The figure warned as Fudge scowled at him.

"Just remember we are in a serious state at the moment with no room for mistakes." Fudge said before leaving as the man chuckled.

"Don't worry... in the end only my ambition will be realized." The man said before he vanished in black smoke to return to his hiding spot.

(Scene Break Morning Hagrid's house)

The Three Knights were gathered in Hagrid's little home on school grounds. Recently the half giant had offered them breakfast and they agreed as it wasn't anything fancy but it was worth the trip from town. "So ow is it?" Hagrid asked as Harry looked as he had his hood up.

"It's good though my friend back home can do better in my opinion." Harry said as he ate.

"What are you talking about its awesome?!" Herald called out as he ate his food as he ate fast and talked with his mouth full.

"I will neither agree nor disagree but will conceive that the food is good Hagrid." Joseph said to the bearded half giant.

"T'ank you lads." Hagrid said as they nodded.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Harry asked as he ate his food.

"Well we'll be getting ready for the big event this evening see the names are going to be pulled from the Goblet of Fire they at, so we need to get everything ready." Hagrid said as Harry nodded.

"So what needs to be done today?" Harry asked as he looked to Hagrid.

"Nothing major mind you actually I can do it on my own but if I need help I'll be sure to go look for you." Hagrid said as Harry nodded.

"Well then I'm heading back to town got some stuff to check out there after all." Herald said as Joseph nodded.

"I too will head back there's something I need to research." Joseph said as he meant the Makai barrier around Hogwarts.

"Well I guess I'll look around the school to see if anything needs to be done." Harry said as once everyone was finished eating they headed out to do what they said they would do.

(Later with Harry)

Harry was walking around the school he took noticed to all the paintings as they moved and greeted anyone who passed by them. Harry also took notice to how the ghosts seem to be a joy for the younger students to be around. As Harry walked, he notice that not many thing needed to be done as he passed by students from the other schools talking about whose name will be pulled from the Goblet. Personally Harry didn't care about this Tri Wizard thing what he was focused on was getting rid of the Horrors and the guy bringing them in. But as he walked he soon arrived at the Great Hall and saw Hermione and Ron talking before they took notice to him to which Hermione waved to him.

Harry sighed before walking over to the two as he looked to them. "What is it?" Harry asked as Hermione looked.

"Well I wanted to thank you for the book it seems you come from a great legacy." Hermione said as Harry looked.

"You can keep it like I said there are a hundred of them out there after all." Harry said as Ron looked.

"That's not all mate we wanted to thank you for rescuing us from that Horror thing." Ron said as Harry nodded.

"It's no problem I just did what any other Knight would have done." Harry said as the praise seem to bounce off him.

Harry arrived at the Goblet chamber as he took his normal spot in the back as he waited for his friends to arrive. So far one Draco Malfoy seems to give him trouble a lot assuming he was a squib. Not that it offended Harry mind you but it was more along the fact that he annoyed the hell out of Harry... a lot. Though Harry couldn't really fault Draco for that one it was simply how the young man was raised by his father which didn't help anyone in the long run especially if they Wizard Purebloods ever found out what the effects of their pureblood religion thing will have on them in the long run. Trust me it won't be pretty and it's this line of thinking added with being cut off from the rest of the world that is actually killing their people in the long run.

Anyway Harry was sitting in the back of the room as normal as he watched the students sit down one after the other as they wanted good vantage points for the champions. Harry honestly didn't care but since he was here it would help him catch any possible Horrors from any jealous students and such. "Now what we've all been waiting for... the champion selection!" Dumbledore called out as Harry sighed.

"Here we go." Harry said as Joseph and Herald arrived.

"Good we didn't miss it." The Spaniard Joseph said as he sat next to Harry.

"Come on give me an entire set of babes." Herald prayed as Harry looked to him.

"You do know that one of those schools is an all-boy's school right?" Harry said causing Heralds dream to shatter.

"Good job Harry you broke him." Joseph said as Herald had his head on the table with a dead look on his face.

Dumbledore began to dim the flames with his hand as Herald scoffed lifelessly. "Star Wars." He called silently as Harry sighed at his allies antics.

Dumbledore then went to the blue flames of the Goblet as he reached to it and soon the fire turned red for a moment before releasing a name which Dumbledore caught. "The Durmstrum Champion is... Victor Krumm!" Dumbledore called as the Durmstrum students cheered as everyone else applauded him as the Makai trio also did as well. Victor went to the center of the room as he shook Dumbledore's hand as Harry watched carefully.

 ** _"Harry I'm sensing a Makai seal activating, I think it's on the Goblet."_** Zaruba said as Harry was wide eyed at this.

"Wait what?!" Herald called out silently as he shot up back to life.

"This could be troubling." Joseph said as they continued to watch this.

The fire soon turned red for a moment once more as another name was released. "The Champion for Beauxbaton... is Fleur Deltore!" Dumbledore called as the girls cheered for their classmate as everyone else applauded her as she went to the center of the room and shook Dumbledore's hand. Zaruba though could sense the seal as it grew in power as he realized it was activated once the name selection was placed which meant only one thing someone wanted Harry in.

 ** _'This is bad we can't interfere or risk drawing attention to ourselves and if I tell Harry he's going to do something reckless.'_** Zaruba thought as he knew Harry was known for being reckless.

The fire soon shot out the last name as Dumbledore caught the name. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggery!" Dumbledore called out as the Hogwarts students cheered for their champion. "Excellent we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history." Dumbledore began as fudge brought in a large item covered in an old dust cover. "Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory The Tri-Wizard Cup!" Dumbledore called out pointing to the cup as the Makai Seal was beginning to activate as it had gathered the power it needed to do its desired task as everyone applauded.

Serverus though saw something was happening as so did the Makai group as Harry looked from under his hood as Joseph and Herald also saw this. **_"Damn it's activated."_** Zaruba cursed as Harry looked confused. **_"I had sensed a Makai seal on it and it seemed to have been designed to draw power from the Cup gradually as it is used be it by name insert or name drawing and now that it has gathered the power it needed it is doing its desired task."_** Zaruba explained as Herald and Joseph didn't like the sound of that.

The Goblet was releasing energy and fires as the Madou Flames mixed with the mystic flame of the Goblet as Harry cursed under his breath. "Who is it trying to put into the tournament?" Harry asked as Zaruba looked to Harry.

 **** ** _"I believe it is you."_** Zaruba said as Harry was now wide eyed at this. He soon felt a sting on his back where the Makai Seal was placed to keep his own magical core hidden from the Wizarding World as the Seal was working overtime to keep them from detecting him. Harry grabbed it as it was a combo of a tattoo and branding as he tried to hold it back. Of course the seal didn't detect the Makai part of this magic thus allowing the Goblet's magic a spot to slip through as Harry needed to get out now.

The flame soon turned red as Harry tried to reach for the door to escape but the Goblet's ancient magic was keeping him from escaping as the contract was signed though unwillingly it was signed. Thus it shot out the paper as once it fell Dumbledore caught it and looked upon it as he was shocked at the name on it.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore began as people began to whisper when they heard that name especially since Harry had vanished 13 years ago when he destroyed Voldemort.

"Damn." Harry silently cursed as he kept his hood up and tried to run as he soon caught the notice of some students as they saw the strange hooded assistant of Hagrid trying to run like he had something to hide.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore continued a bit louder as Harry was practically at the door with just a few more steps as the Makai Path was to noticeable of an escape path. People soon began to look at the hooded figure as they began to whisper as Harry one of the youngest Makai Knights in Makai History was now caught. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled as Harry's body was forced by the goblet's ancient magic to stop as the students began to part showing Harry there.

Hagrid was saying no silently as he did not want Harry to participate in this tournament even though he never truly saw the boy's face he knew somehow the boy and the missing boy who lived were on in the same. Harry swallowed his pride and stood straight as he walked to the center of the room as the people looked at the hooded figure just as he reached for his hood and removed the hood as everyone was shocked to see that it was Harry Potter scar and all as he had returned under a guise of another.

Joseph and Herald headed over to Ron and Hermine as the two Knights looked to the two wizards. The two Knights had met the two Wizards earlier during the week officially as they became a sort of Golden Group of Hogwarts. "Ok we are in deep shit you two because someone is trying to forcibly get Harry into this tournament." Herald said as Ron looked.

"What?" Ron asked as Joseph looked to Ron.

"We'll explain later in the only place in the area that is outside of prying ears the Wolfs Den." Joseph said as the name did grow on him though he wouldn't admit it.

Harry walked over to Dumbledore and took his name as people began whispering calling him many things from words of praise of how the Boy Who Lived is making a comeback with a bang to calling him a cheat since he isn't even a student. Harry ignored them as he looked to the paper with his name and saw instantly it wasn't his handwriting, it was a forgery which meant it would make perfect sense for one to assume he was cheating. Harry walked through the path and entered the back and passed Moody as Harry showed no fear or doubt upon his face. In fact he was intent on seeing this through to the end for he was a protector and if he falls he falls in shadows that was his fate and no one would tell him otherwise.

(Later in the Champions Chamber [I didn't know its actual name])

Harry entered the chamber as Fleur, Cedric, and Victor all saw him as he enter the room without a hint of doubt as his entire aura spoke volumes of his resolve and strength. Harry soon heard the other Headmasters arguing with each other over why Harry had chosen now to resurface and in such a manner as audacious and disrespectful as this as the two assume he had inherited his father's James Potter knack for mischief. It was then that Dumbledore approached Harry and grabbed him as he needed answers right now. "Harry did you put your name in the Goblet?" Dumbledore asked as Harry looked.

"No and before you ask I didn't ask for any of the older Students to do it either, I'm not a student here so I have no reason to put my name in the Goblet." Harry said getting Dumbledore's hands off of him. "But the Goblet was hoodwinked by someone who uses powers similar to my own." Harry said as he looked to the now confused group. "I'm not allowed to tell you everything outside of those select few ears but I can tell you now someone wants me in the tournament and either to have me killed or succeed it's up for great debate." Harry said as he looked to the group.

"Yes but the Goblet utilizes and ancient and binding contract as of tonight Mr. Potter has returned and is now a tri wizard Champion." Fudge said as Harry figured at much. Luckily he knew someone close by who can utilize magic of the stranger variety.

'I need to investigate this.' Harry thought as he looked to Dumbledore and gave him the look that he knew someone who can handle this.

(Scene Break that Morning)

Harry and Dumbledore were able to clear out the Hall while leaving the Goblet untouched so this specialist Harry knew can do her investigation. Currently Dumbledore, Moody, Minerva, Serverus, and Hagrid were gathered with the Makai Trio as they waited for this specialist. Soon the door opened as from it Talia walked out as she held a large case with the Madou tools she will need for this. "Someone called?" Talia asked as Dumbledore looked shocked as he felt a familiar presence from Talia but unlike HIS hers was pure but hurting. Like she blamed herself for those of the past who made a mistake that had nothing to do with her.

"Thanks for getting here Talia I already told you what the problem was so think you can check out the Goblet?" Harry asked as Talia nodded.

"Of course it's my duty to assist a Makai Knight." Talia said before walking over to the Goblet since the age line was brought down allowing her access to it. Talia then used her Madou Brush and had her gear released as it was soon set up as the Tools would not only examine and scan the seal but also see any way to get Harry out of this contract with the Goblet.

"Quite a vast assortment of tools for such a task." Dumbledore said as he had to admire the girl's preparedness for this task.

"It's more than that Professor I'm also going to see for any loopholes and ways to break the contract after words I will try and apply some of my seals on it to prevent such a thing like this from happening again." Talia explained as she finished setting up as the Madou Tools began scanning the Goblet and located the seal instantly as it was right on its side. "Ok found the seal now for my little assistant Nina." Talia said as that confused everyone until they heard a snake slithering as they looked down and saw a massive python slithering on the ground but she was clearly avoiding them all as she slithered to the goblet and went up Talia till her head was at her hand.

"Nina do your thing." Talia said speaking English as she didn't want to use her "gift," as it was more of a curse but at least Nina was a good thing that came from it.

Nina began to use Makai seals on its body to do a more thorough scan of it as Dumbledore looked like he saw a ghost for a minute. "This will take me some time so can you keep any students from entering here for the time being I already have two students allowed to enter for now but please keep this room secured not only is some of this stuff delict but I fear that the one who placed the seal here would try and cover their tracks and destroy any evidence pointing to them or tamper with evidence." Talia said as she began to do her work.

"Of course it is no problem." Dumbledore said as Talia was working diligently as he used his magic to look into her mind. Talia was so focused on her work she didn't even notice as Dumbledore saw it. She was hurting because she considers her blood cursed and that snake of hers, its more than a snake its one who she can speak to and it speaks back. But only Harry and those who are direct descendants of the Bloodline of Salazar Slytherin had that ability. Could she be related to him somehow and if so why does she stand against him instead of with him?

"For now we should continue the day as normal leave no clues to our motives here until Talia can get all the data she can." Harry said as he began walking to the Champion Chamber.

"Yeah our bloke here has a date with a news crew." Herald said as he knew this was going to suck for Harry.

(Later)

Harry was lucky his Madou Glasses filtered out light as that flash from the camera was quiet bright. Harry was lucky to get to skip the want weighing as he didn't possess a wand but Dumbledore suggested he should get one in case of emergencies. Harry knew it might come in handy and a Knight is always resourceful to advantages. But that didn't help with the fact the woman before him just screamed news woman who twists the truth for her own gain and readers. Yeah Harry wasn't going to stay long for any interviews but he had to give something to make her shut up with questions.

The lady mumble something as she look upon the 4 champion and then she put on a smile before she walks up to them and said as she reach out her hand to shake theirs, "I'm Rita Skater. I write for the daily prophet."

As she reach for Harries hand, he didn't take it as she stood there for a moment and let out a breath through her nose as it sounded like a laugh as she retract her hand as she went on saying, "But you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know."

Everyone look to her as she went on saying, "You're the juicy news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" As she went to Fleur as she rub the French's student's face before giving a small slap as that annoyed the French teen much so.

"What mysteries to the muscles mask. What courage lie beneath those curls, in short what makes a champion tick," Rita said as Harry said a smart ass commit saying, "Their heart beat?"

The 3 other champion smile at that as some chuckle, give a silent laugh, or just cover their mouths a bit trying to keep proper as Rita said, "Yes, there's that… but me, myself, and I want to know, not to mention my rather rampant readers, (inhale laugh) so who's filling up to share... maybe the youngest here sense he seem to be the one to talked more."

Rita drag harry away as Zaruba said in his link to Harry, "This woman stink of perfume and greed, careful with her Harry."

Harry didn't have to say a thing as Rita drag him to the back area of the Champions Chamber to a broom cupboard as Rita opens the door and push Harry in, he saw a note pad with a quell coming to life in the small space room, to his guess, she had prepared for this moment.

Rita join with him as she shut the door on the way in and came close to Harry as she said, "This is cozy."

Harry look at her and said, "You know I'm still in my mid-teens right, isn't this illegal?" Rita was confused at first and try to figure out what he meant and then she remember how teenager would go into broom closet to shag or make out, as she relies what he meant as she give a giggle and said, "Oh dear, no my dear boy that not why we are here."

Push him in deeper in the closet as they gotten to a more open area and took a seat on some boxes or a bucket as Rita began to say, "You don't mind if I use a quick quill do you?"

"Your quill," harry said as he wanted to get this over with quickly as possible as Rita began to asked, "Now harry, sitting here at the age of 12-

"14, everyone knows my birth year already, so don't confuse the readers," Harry said making a wit commit as Rita thought for a moment and shrugs and said, "14 then."

Her note pad and quill began writing it all down all Rita said as it scratch out the 12 and put 14 instead as Rita went on saying, "About to compete against 3 students, not only fast more emotionally mature than yourself to mastered spells that you attempt in your dizziest daydreams."

Harry tilt his head and said, "If I ever daydream that is but unfortunately life is getting in the way, as well I never touch a wand in my life."

Rita is surprise by this as she said, "Really? If you haven't pick up a wand, then how could someone like you do so much accomplishing in your life?"

Harry look to her and she was meaning the theories and stories made up about him as he said, "Not every story to hear is true, even those who wish they were in my shoes… but trust me, they would not last a night in them as not everything is unicorn riding with a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow or what wizard would think is a great "Supernatural" adventure."

"You mean magical?" Rita said as Harry answer her, "It's all depends on people's point of view, as for me its supernatural, with being magical would be flying cars and broom sticks to my view of things."

Rita chuckled as she feels like she not much getting anywhere with this and try to ask another question. "Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter a dangerous tournament?" Rita asked as that caught Harry by surprised as he put the pieces together though he might as well make Rita spill her guts more as Harry never trusted the Daily Prophet as he was now seeing why he didn't.

"Excuse me? I never entered the tournament nor did I ask someone else to enter me." Harry said as he glared a bit at her smug greedy look.

"Course you didn't." Rita said before winking as Harry saw it didn't matter if she believed him or not as long as the story sells then who cares if she falsified it and omitted certain parts. "Everybody loves a rebel Harry." Rita said with a chuckle as Harry kept his cold aloof look as he kept his temper at bay. After all he didn't like getting violent with humans unless he had to and Rita wasn't worth his fists but maybe his rage fueled cunning. "Scratch that last part." Rita said as the quill scratched it off. "Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they would feel proud or concerned that your attitude shows a vast pathological need for attention at worse a psychotic death wish." Rita said as Zaruba was now worried for both Harry and Rita.

 **** ** _'Uh oh she shouldn't have said that.'_** Zaruba said mentally knowing how touchy Harry was about his parents especially his mother as the flame marks appeared under his duster and stopped short of his neck.

"I see how it is." Harry said as he stood up. "I always wondered why I never trusted or read the Daily Prophet your just a shark who will twist the story as she sees fit to line your own pockets. Let me guess as long as it sells who cares if it's lies or not." Harry said as he walked away discretely grabbing Rita's note pad.

"I'll be blunt I don't do interviews period. End of discussion." Harry said as he stopped making Rita unnerved as she may have crossed a line she shouldn't have. "And word of warning your stories and I say that loosely has ruined some lives, it's only a matter of time before one of those lives you ruined snaps and comes after you." Harry said referring to possible Horrors as that made Rita worried a bit as she did have her fair share of angry people she wrote about. "Good day Ms. Skeeter and I do hope you locate your missing notepad and Quill since this interview is over." Harry said as he walked away as Rita caught the last part and was wide eyed at that as she looked and saw her note pad was gone Quill included.

(With Harry)

Harry held the two items in his hand as he held his Madou Lighter under them as the items caught flame instantly turning to ash as he soon walked passed the other Champions. "Careful with her she's going to slander your names somehow for a story once she gets a new notepad and Quill." Harry warned as the three looked confused while Harry deposited the burnt and ash items of Rita Repulsa err Skeeter at a trash can as he headed to the Goblet of Fire Chamber as Talia was working tirelessly while drinking Coffee as Nina slithered around grabbing what was needed for her master as well as another cup of coffee. (Yes her snake can make coffee)

"Hey Nina make sure Talia doesn't work herself ragged." Harry said as he passed Nina who saluted with her tail as the items were on her head balanced.

(Later Outside)

Harry no longer had to use his hood but he ignored the whispers and glares from students as he looked for Ron and Hermione. Right now he didn't need any more problems as he needed research help. Joseph was perfect for that but he would need more hands on deck, plus Herald was already going through sources as to what the first task may or may not be as all those sources were female students who's pants he got into as Harry had to admit Herald works fast.

As Harry walked he soon arrived at the courtyard as he passed by the Slytherines who now tried to be his friend since the big reveal. "Not now Malfoy." Harry said not even giving Draco a chance to speak.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Draco said as Harry walked away.

"Insulting me and basically being a prat making you predictable." Harry said as he went to another hallway. "And pathetic." Harry said as Draco glared.

"Pathetic?!" He called but soon Herald jumped down from a tree stopping Draco in his wand draw as Herald smiled.

"Yo." Herald greeted as he let go but had Draco's wand. "I counted about 5 or 10 ways you could have died if I wanted to kill you." Herald said using Draco's wand as a toothpick as the boy was shocked.

"How did, when did?!" Draco asked as he quickly realized.

"When I jumped down and stopped you mate real easy too but you have some potential but your old man is holding it back." Herald said as Harry was already long gone.

"Wait what are you?" Draco asked as Herald looked to him before deciding.

"Alright I decided I'm going to show you how to fight in case you lose your wand starting now come on." Herald said as he held Draco's wand.

"Hey give that back!" Draco card giving chase as his group was just confused at this moment as to what just happened.

(With Harry)

Harry arrived at the great Hall to see Ron and Hermione studying as Harry looked to them and slammed a hand down surprising them. "We need to talk." Harry said as he meant both of them.

Ron was adamant about it but Hermione went as the two followed Harry to a more isolated part of the castle. Once they arrived Harry showed the Garoken and opened the path as the two were shocked as what was happening.

(In the Tunnels)

Torches lit as Harry turned to the two with a stern look. "Stay close so you don't get lost we're going to be entering what Ron and Herald have called The Wolfs Den." Harry said as he then began leading the two to their destination.

"Wait why I mean isn't it supposed to be forbidden to us outsiders?" Ron asked wondering why Harry the Rich Champion was doing this.

"Simple I trust you two that's why I'm asking for your help." Harry said as he led the two to the Den.

"Help with what?" Hermione asked as Harry looked ahead.

"Research and training." Harry said as that confused the two.

(Later at the Wolves Den)

The pathway opened as Harry walked with his two guests as the two were surprised. It was like the Gryphondore common room as Harry lead them to a strange marked room. They soon entered and found rows up in rows of books as among them Joseph was reading as Harry then pulled out to glasses. "Here put these on the books are in Makai so these Madou Tools will translate them for you as well as make reading them go faster." Harry said as the two looked at the glasses and nodded.

"Joseph have you found out anything?" Harry asked as he looked to Joseph.

"Not much senor Harry but I have located information on the first task, it require the Champions to battle an XXXX Class magical creature and take Uno item from it that it guards. I've gathered books on magical and dangerous creatures to narrow down what type it might be." Joseph said as the Spaniard went back to reading using his own glasses.

"Ok Ron Hermione can you two help with Research then once we have a general information to what we might be dealing with I can make the training fit the creature." Harry said as he grabbed a book and activated his own glasses.

Ron now felt a bit guilty as Harry even when he tried to avoid him still asked Ron for help. Plus Harry trusts him and he felt his mother would slap him upside the head for Insulting on such trust.

"I'm not much of a studying guy mate but if it helps I'll try." Ron said grabbing the nearest monster book and putting the glasses on.

Hermione is surprise with the many books around, seeing books dating back to god knows when as she read the books already with the glasses on and went down the line as she said, "This is absolutely amazing, I never really heard of these books, and these glasses are like practically reading for me."

"These books have been building up over the years from all around some are even one of a kind so it not surprising you don't know of them," Harry said as she was reading his book already as then he went on saying, "And the glasses are simple tools to use, but anyone with an open mind can truly understand the grasp of things making these and any other tool usefully to the user."

As it seem true to things with Hermione blowing through the pages, Ron was still on the first page on his book.

(Hours later)

Ron got done on half of the book he still one and Hermione read about 4 books already as wrote some notes and compare them to Joseph's and come up with a few beast that could be use during the first task, and what it came down too as Hermione started to say, "We got it, we may have a good idea on what creatures they could use in the first task."

Harry turn off his glasses and join the duo with Ron following as he put down his book and glasses as Joseph started to say, "We check the names and gotten Chimeras, sphinx's, golems, and lastly... dragons."

Ron peak up when he hear the word dragons, as his brother 2nd oldest brother works with dragons, as Harry look at this and said, "The people who made these game doesn't hold back on creatures to use."

"Not to worry, you won't be facing all of them, it's just one creature you have to face and like any Champion you would all get the same kind," Hermione said with Joseph went on saying, "Question is, which one?"

"Could be Dragons, my brother Charlie works in Romania working with dragon, I could owl him about it," Ron said as Joseph turn to him and said, "Gracias Senor Ron."

Ron look to him and said, "What?" as Harry look to the red head and said, "I believe he's said thank you."

Ron gave a chuckled and said, "Right… I knew that." No he didn't, as they got things wrap up as Harry said, "Thank you for your help you guys."

"It was our pleasure and if you need any more help just let us know." Hermione said as Harry nodded to that.

"By the way Harry I need to tell you this, Alchemist Richard is meeting with the other headmasters for our cover in a few days since the Goblet might blow our cover we needed a way to hide in plain sight and for now Richard is going to act as our Headmaster till this year is over." Joseph said as Harry new this tactic oldest one in the book

"Headmaster?" Ron asked as Harry nodded.

"Si Alchemist Richard is going to play the part of a Headmaster to a School designed to train the Worlds Protectors and last line of defense against the things the go bump in night." Joseph said as Ron got it even through Joseph's thick Spanish accent.

"Not according total lie just omit enough of the truth to keep people from snooping." Harry said as Zaruba chuckled at that.

 **** ** _"So as of right now Harry is a Student finishing the last of his studies here in Hogwarts as guard detail."_** Zaruba joked as plain and obvious would be a great help here.

"Very good this will help greatly." Joseph said as Harry looked to his new friends.

"If you guys want you can head over and help Talia no doubt she's probably driving Filch and his car nuts having him help her." Harry said as Ron was worried.

"Sure I did want to meet her since she did invite us here as well." Hermione said as Harry nodded.

"Take the Tunnels they should lead you straight to her work area just follow the Flames and the signs ok." Harry said as Ron nodded.

"Got it." Ron said as the path opened for them.

"Oh one last thing we sent you a Skeleton Key each that way if you ever need to come here just use it, but don't like it ok." Harry said as Hermione nodded.

"Thanks." She said as with that the two left.

"So... where's Herald?" Joseph asked as Harry looked and shrugged.

(With Herald)

Herald had finished trained Draco as a warm up for now as Draco was currently in the Nurses office rambling about task master Herald. Though that was about an hour ago to see what Draco could handle. Right now Herald was in a bed with pink sheets as around the room was the Beauxbatons school symbol as Herald had nailed a foreign girl as the two were in bed. Herald shot up and sneezed as he rubbed his nose for allergies. "Someone is talking about me." Herald said before a slender hand grabbed him and pulled him back down "Hey easy don't want any classmates of yours finding out." Herald said as he succeeded in another great conquest of his... it's actually a miracle he didn't end up knocking any girls up or with STD'S.

(With the Headmasters 3 days later weekend)

Harry was leaning outside the office with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and scowl on as he knew who the students were still wearing those bloody Harry Stinks badges. He didn't care but so far he also read the Daily Prophet only to see if Rita had the nerve to slander him for a story. He heard her ranting before as she had to get a whole new charmed notepad which meant the story Harry read was simply real.

(DAILY PROPHET)

The boy who Lived warrior of justice

Harry Potter the young and dashing boy who lived has finally returned to the Wizarding World though not in the late Lord Potters Alma Mater. Our sources have informed us the dashing Harry Potter had enrolled into a school designed to combat evil forces wherever it may appear in secret, not much is known about this 'Makai Academy,' but the school has campuses worldwide allowing it to support thousands of Students World Wide.

Of course some would say this school trains child soldiers from all walks of life. This reporter questions if Lord Potter was in the right mind when he enrolled or if he was abducted and turned into a Soldier to fight monsters even our magic has difficulty with. This Reporter hopes that the Young Lord Potter return shall be permanent.

(End News Story)

Harry of course had crumbled it when the story started calling him a loon and child Soldier. Not that he cared but he didn't need more eyes on him. Richard was in there as Harry looked as the door opened and out came Kakarov, Fudge, and Maxine as they two left the room.

Harry then entered as he walked in and saw Richard's Phoenix with Dumbledore trying to decide the Alpha between them as once inside Harry saw Severus, Minerva, and Hagrid there as Richard held his walking stick. "So they bought it I suppose." Harry said as Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes but most of us here feel it would be prudent for you to purchase a wand and text books to at least allow you to blend in better." Richard said as he looked to Harry. "I already sent a message to your grandfather and he needed to meet with Severus anyway thus here we are." Richard said as Harry got the basic. "So Hagrid, Ms. Minerva, and I will be going to Daigon Alley to get these supplies, Joy." Harry said with sarcasm as Zaruba spoke.

 ** _"Don't be so quick to judge Harry a wand may come in handy and a Makai KNIGHT utilizes all advantages available to him to cut down a Horror."_** Zaruba said as Harry understood.

"Very well I'd rather get this over with." Harry said as he resigned to his fate.

"Seems even the Potters has a smart one among them every so often." Severus said as he needed to meet with Gabriel anyway.

(Scene Break one Floo Powder Trip Later)

The four (five counting Zaruba) arrived at Daigon Alley as they exited the fire place with Harry once vaginas with his hood up not wanting to be recognized anytime soon. As Harry walked he soon saw the Gringgots Bank opting Harry to sigh hoping it would be quiet for now. Server us of course silently took his leave no doubt to meet with Gabriel who was probably already at the very same shop Lily first introduced them.

"Ok Gringgots Wizarding Bank the second most secure place on the Earth." Harry said as he entered knowing the Makai had better places more secured all over the world.

"Yeap though not sure bout the second part." Hagrid said as Harry walked with him and Minerva.

 ** _"Remember Harry treat them as warriors with respect for their strength and you'll gain major allies in them, your grandfather is already on their good sides so don't ruin it."_** Zaruba warned as Harry knew this. Goblins wanted to be respected as Warriors nor as Bankers.

(Inside the Bank)

The Goblins were working diligently as Harry opted to ignore the poem upon entry as he was here to meet with the goblins about his Vault. "I'm only going to ask this once who's the strongest, fastest, and most cunning warrior among you!" Harry called out load as the goblins and even Hagrid and Minerva were shocked at this.

(At the Ice Cream Shop)

Gabriel waited for Severus eating Ice Cream before sneezing as he then smiled. "Seems like Harry did what I've done all those years ago." Gabriel said as no doubt he's going to be the Goblins new best friend.

(With Harry)

Harry walked over to the front desk as he looked at him. "You him?" Harry asked as Hagrid was about ready to start a flurry of apologies for Harry before the Goblins laughed.

"You can recognize a warrior when you see one can't you young man?" The Goblin said as Harry nodded.

"That is up for debate perhaps we should spar one day but until then I need to make a withdrawal from the Potter Family Vault for my wizard supplied." Harry said as he looked to the older duo. "One of then should have my key." Harry said pointing to the shocked duo.

They snap out of it as Hagrid started searching his person as he said, "Just a moment." Going through his pocket and pull out some pocket lent, some trinkets he had and then a small gold key as he said, "Ah, here the little devil."

Place in front of the goblin as he took it and said, "Let get you the withdrawal now then."

Minerva took a breather and said, "I don't know which side of his family he gets that from, but I swear being troublesome must be a bloodline." Yeah she can never forget the trouble James had caused in Hogwarts as she wondered if Lily was possible the saint of the Evans family since her father did right by Harry and trained him to inherit that Golden Armor.

(Later down in the vaults)

As the trio with a goblin escort rode down a track way down to the Potter's vault, as the cart came to a vault the goblin escort said, "Vault 687."

The goblin got off first before saying, "Lamp please." Hagrid pick up a lamp and hand it to the goblin as he took it and walk over to the and soon enough everyone else got out as Hagrid got out, with harry and then Minerva follow up as well.

The goblin stop at the vault door and turn to Hagrid then said, "Key please." Hagrid took the lamp off the goblin and handed him the door, as the look creature turn back to the vault turn, move a hidden hatch with it seems many key hold to fit into it with one being the correct one or the master key, as the goblin put in Harry's vault key and turn it, the door became unlock to the sound of a huge metal click and then gears started to move as the door started to open.

Inside as the doors open a gold shine came and to the look, a small mountain of gold show before Harry, as Harry knew his family was wealthy… at least on his mother's side, but new little about the potter side, only his father from what his grandfather told him about the man.

Hagrid look down to harry as he said, "Didn't think your mom and dad wouldn't leave you with nothing, did you?"

"Not really, more somewhat less than this… way less," Harry said as he never seen this much gold other than his armor.

'Seems even Harry can get surprised when it comes to his family... though it begs to question if the Potter family will end up converting to the Makai as a Makai Knight Clan.' Zaruba thought as he found it amusing that Harry was reconnecting with his father's lineage.

"Ok well I'm only going to need enough money to purchase my supplies to prepare for the Tri Wizard Tournament so it shouldn't be too hard." Harry said as he had already been educated by his grandfather about how Wizard Currency in Britain works.

(With Gabriel)

Gabriel sat eating his ice cream as he was fortunate his daughter was able to get him access to this place to easily. If anything Gabriel was one of the few "muggles," that was allowed into this place since he was the father and grandfather of two Wizards of this world though the latter of which didn't exactly embrace his father's wizarding heritage. Though it didn't stop Harry from getting a kick out of Broom Riding and Quiddich (MS?). As Gabriel ate, he soon herd the bell jingle as he looked and saw Serverus walk in as he was right on time.

"Severus what took you so long?" Gabriel called as Serverus looked at him with a bit of a glare as he then walked over to Gabriel and sat down. "Order what you like I'm sort of a regular here." Gabriel said as he ate his ice cream, plus he had a coupon for a free cup so that helped also.

"You wanted to meet with me, any reasons as to why?" Serverus asked as he didn't even bother to order the Ice Cream.

"Alright I'll cut to the chase, I heard about the Tri Wizard thing and how Harry was dragged into it." Gabriel began as he ate his frozen treat. "And I also heard about a Makai Seal placed on the Goblet thing to ensure Harry participates." Gabriel said as Serverus should have expected as much seeing as Gabriel had a subscription to the Daily Prophet and could locate the lies and the truth quiet easily. "What I want to ask is who would actually go this far to make sure my grandson would participate in such a life or death tournament?" Gabriel asked as Serverus looked at Gabriel a bit as he knew this was Lily's father right here and clearly he did not want to lose his last connection to his daughter.

"I have a theory but I need to ask is it possible for those of your 'order,' to turn to darkness?" Serverus asked as he remembered from his past few meetings with the Death Eaters the sighting of a cloaked man among them.

"It's rare but it happens from time to time just depends on how far he or she falls." Gabriel said as Serverus looked knowing how Gabriel filled him in on the fact the Makai Order members with Magical Cores would be given a seal to keep the core hidden from the Wizarding World.

"Then here is my theory I believe the Dark Lord has received the aid of a member of your Order but for what reason behind this union that still eludes me." Serverus said as Gabriel knew this could be bad very bad.

"But what reason would he have to breach Lily's Barrier, is there something in Hogwarts that none of us are aware of or is it something in Wizarding Britain in General?" Gabriel thought as he knew the Deathly Hollows might be one of those things. But in the end they had to bide their time and wait to see who this new player wanted and if he was the one releasing Horrors into the School.

"I too am unsure but we should keep a close eye on things if this man is truly the mastermind behind these Horrors in Hogwarts then it's to believe that he has ulterior motives from that of the Dark Lord." Serverus said as Gabriel finished his Ice Cream.

"Well that's all I needed to know for now I'll inform the Order itself while you keep tabs on things we'll meet back at a different time to discuss any new information." Gabriel said a she paid for his frozen treat and left. They needed answers and to find these answers they needed to locate the man's identity to see if he was excommunicated from the order.

"Very well." Serverus said as they knew this could be bigger than a second Wizarding War.

(Later with Harry)

Harry, Minerva, and Hagrid were walking through town as Harry has asked them to send his supplies and books to a place called the Knights of Light Tavern in Hogsmeat and was able to lighten their load by quit a margin. Plus they didn't need to buy a uniform so they were good on that as Harry looked over the list. "Ok the last thing I'll be needing before I can contact Remus is a wand I believe Ollivanders is the place for that correct?" Harry asked as Hagrid nodded.

"Yeap that there be the place that has the best Wands a Wizard can get." Hagrid said as Harry nodded to that.

"Very well is there anything that you two will need done because if so I can handle myself for now." Harry said as Minerva was about to object before Zaruba spoke.

"Don't worry Minerva though it is understandable that this world and the Knights of old didn't have a good history but remember that Harry himself is a Makai Knight a slayer of Horrors thus he is trained to handle himself, further more he is the Golden Knight Garo so if anything comes to harm him be it Death Eater he can handle himself just fine." Zaruba said as Minerva then sighed in defeat.

"Very well then." Minerva said as Hagrid then remembered something.

"Oh that's right I believe Joseph and Herald wanted a familiar of their own said that there's a place here that breeds creatures specifically for their line of work." Hagrid said as that surprised Minerva.

"Seems the two didn't have the time to come to Daigon alley seeing as Joseph came from Spain and Herald well I don't really need to speak for him." Harry said as it was common knowledge among their small group that Herald was a flirt, a pervert, and a womanizer.

The trio then split up as Harry and Zaruba then entered the shop as Harry looked around seeing all the wands in their boxes in the room. ** _"I sense an odd energy in this place Harry no doubt it's possibly from this stores owner. But don't worry too much this is normal here from what me and Gabriel had gathered from Lily and when we had come here to help Lily with her shopping."_** Zaruba said as Harry understood that much.

Harry walked up to the front desk and looked for a front bell but found nothing as he sighed figuring he might as well try the old fashion way. "Hello I'm here for a wand." Harry said as he waited for a reply.

Soon enough someone came ridding the side of a shelf on a rolling ladder as Harry stood on guard for a moment until he sees who it was as it was an old man with almost squinting eyes as he looks at harry for a moment before saying, "I wondered when I be seeing you Mr. potter, or should I say, golden knight?"

Harry looked to him as he said, "How the-?

The old man pointed to his hand that held Zaruba as he came down from the ladder said as he walked up to harry ** _,_** "That ring… I remember seeing it when a girl named Lily was getting her first wand, as I must say, it is a pleasure seeing you again Zaruba."

 **** ** _"Good seeing you too Ollivander,"_** Zaruba said to the old man as Harry now know it was the owner of the wand shop as Harry took a moment and said, "It's nice to meet your acquaintance, and Potter should be fine."

The wand maker nods and says, "Well 4 years late picking up a wand, but I guess it's better to be late than never."

Mr. Ollivander went to a back shelf area as he started to go search for a wand as he said, "It's seem only yesterday, your mother and father were in here buying their first wands… ah!"

Pulled out a small box and brought it over to harry as he open the box and lift out he wand inside of it before present it in front of harry as he took it in his hand and looked at it for a moment before Zaruba said, **_"Not a match."_**

Harry and Ollivander look to the Madou ring as Harry said, "How can you tell?"

 **** ** _"Wave the wand and find out,"_** Zaruba said as Harry did what he was told by his Madou partner before the drawer in the back of the ship shot out like mad as the two of them saw this, before Harry put down the wand carefully as Ollivander said, "Seem like your right old friend."

Ollivander look at a nearby shelf of wand boxes as he pull one out and did he same thing as he presented Harry with another wand, "How about… this."

Harry took the wand and waited for Zaruba to say, **_"Hm… doesn't feel right ether."_**

Harry look to him and said, "How can you tell at all?" AS Harry wave the want again and at a plant vase nearby as it suddenly burst or exploded with Ollivander freak out a bit and Zaruba said, **_"The person must be in sync with their wands, similar to me or Garoken, it judges a person to be a perfect a match for them, and if it does it would have a positive or less destructive reaction."_**

Harry put down the wand gently like before as Ollivander seem a bit frustrated as he said, "Tricky customer its seems."

Ollivander went in the back area and look for a wand, one he made a while back, as he pull it out and then he pause for a moment before he said, "I wonder."

Harry look to him as the old man came back with a dusty looking box as he open it and presented harry with a darker color wand, as Harry took it in his hand, and soon enough a glow suddenly appeared around him, as Harry knew he wasn't summoning his armor, and the feeling of this sudden new force as Harry felt it like something else yet similar when he first received Garo.

"Curious… Very curious," Ollivander said as Harry look to the wand maker and said, "What is curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold Golden Knight." Ollivander began as he took the Wandering to examine it. "And it just so happens that the phoenix who's tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one." He said as Harry felt like he knew where this was going as his left hand clenched into a fist knowing full well this Wand has a sibling out there which belonged to that murderer. "It is curios that you would be destined for this Wand when its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander said pointing at Harry's scar just as the scar flames appeared but once again stopped short of his neck.

"It was his wasn't it, my Wands twin is Voldemort's Wand." Harry said showing no fear in saying his name just anger.

"That is correct it seems this Wand has waited patiently for you and it should prove to be a valuable ally if you ever cross paths with him again." Ollivander said as Harry knew he and Voldemort were connected through their Wands. "Though he who should not be named (Zaruba Snorts) did great things you are already destined to surpass those Golden Knights who came before you." Ollivander said as Harry nodded.

That was when Harry heard a tapping on the window as Harry looked and saw Hagrid with two cages, two large cages mind you as inside the bottom one was a wolf like creature with a horn on its head as it slept waiting to be bonded with its new master as the Wolf Creature looked large enough to even ride. The Cage atop of it though smaller held a Falcon as it looked around as on both of these creatures were Makai Symbols much like the ones on Hedwig as Harry saw that Hagrid has gotten the creatures Herald and Joseph wanted and would need in future hunts and messaging.

Harry paid for the Wand and Holster before making his way to Hagrid outside as Minerva was with him.

(Scene Break that Afternoon Talia's Investigation Scene)

Talia was doing the last scans as she recognized this seal from somewhere as it was very snake like in appearance. Talia has to keep an eye in Nina of course since her Makai Python tried to eat Hermione's cat... again which was why Filch called quits more worried for his own cat. "Hermione move that valve 6 inches to the left and the next one 7 inches to the right and then pull the switch up and turn the setting to the left on the next switch." Talia said as Nina was in her cage to keep the little troublemaker from eating Hermione's cat as Talia oy let her out to make coffee now.

"Got it." Hermione replied as Talia looked to Ron.

"Ron grab that Madou Scope over there the one next to the decipher goggles." Talia said as Ron understood.

"Ok." Ron said as he did want to help but he was now more of a page boy with how he grabbed the items needed while Hermione helped with the more complex stuff.

Once the tasks were done Talia saw a trail but had wished she didn't. Talia saw that this Makai Seal was custom made and she oy knew one Alchemist who tends to add snakes I'm their custom seals while varying Wizarding World Magic. 'Now's he's back, but why? Why now and why target Harry?' Talia though as she quickly put up her brave front knowing Hermione and Ron's help was greatly appreciated. "Thanks guys your help meant a lot." Talia said as Nina wanted out. "Now I just need to catalog my findings and I'll bring it to the Wolfs Den." Talia said as Ron and Hermione looked to Talia.

"Hey Talia you ok?" Ron asked worried for her since she looked like she saw a ghost.

"Yeah I'm fine just need a spot of tea and sometime watching the Telli and I'll be fine just tired is all." Talia said feigning Caffeine withdrawal.

"You should cut back on the Coffee it's not always good for you even in your line of work." Hermione said as Talia smiled.

"No worries I'll be sure to remember that, now off with you, you have classes to study for." Talia said as the two left just as Talia let Nina out. "Ok Nina time for Cleanup ok." Talia said as Nina nodded as she began slithering around picking up what she could with her mouth and balance it on her head.

Talia used her Makai Magic to handle the heavy stuff as she hopes it wasn't true. She didn't need her bloodlines checkered past to come back and haunt her. She had tried so hard and yet both of them somehow make things harder for her. That was when a voice was heard as Talia was shocked.

"A shilling for your thoughts?" Dumbledore's voice was heard as Talia looked.

"No I'm fine it's just bad oysters not agreeing with me." Talia said trying to lie as Dumbledore could see she was emotionally shocked to a new discovery.

"Well I can see you are not a good liar but I will tell you what I tell many students who walk these halls, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who need it." Albus said as Talia saw that the way he talked to her it was like he was talking to someone who had long past.

"Y-you wouldn't understand I wouldn't be surprised if you sent your killing curses at me or send me off to Azkaban." Talia said as Nina rubbed against her master to comfort her emotional distress.

"Perhaps or perhaps you need to let people in." Dumbledore said as Talia sighed.

"Alright, I know who made this seal. He's an excommunicated Alchemist named Timothy Riddle." Talia began as Dumbledore was surprised his hunch was correct which in turn meant one thing. "See me full name is Talia Riddle born to Martha Riddle and Jonathan Rosemary both of which are dead, my mother due to complications and my father due to Horrors." Talia began as she needed to get this off her chest. "My grandfather on my mother's side in Tom Marvelo Riddle Jr." Talia said as she might as well tell Dumbledore her story before she becomes a target.

(Scene Break that Night Wolfs Den)

Herald was enjoying his new Wolf Companion as the large beast laid there as Herald tried to bond with it. A Makai Alchemist had started breeding such creatures to assist with hunts hence why Harry had Hedwig. "Come on sit." Herald said but the wolf creature snorted and turned away from Herald. "Come on Wolford work with me here." Herald said as Harry was writing down his letter to Remus.

"You haven't formed a strong enough bond with him yet Herald so he won't listen instantly." Harry said finishing his letter.

"Oh be quiet." Herald said before he remembered something. "By the way I need to head out a couple of Hogwarts 6th years wanted to meet up with me." Herald said as clearly Herald was going on another conquest.

"Well Senor Herald while you are out making Un idiota on out yourself I will get hunting a Horror seems some students have heard inhuman roars and ground quake in the Forbidden Forest so I shall investigate." Joseph said as Herald opened a path for himself to the tunnels as these girls apparently wanted to meet Herald at an unused closet.

"Here girl." Harry said handing the letter to Hedwig who took flight out the ceiling window and headed out to Remus Lupin

"I shall be off Buenos Noches Senor Harry." Joseph said with a bow before heading out.

"Good luck," Harry said as no one knew what is out in the Forbidden Forest, as no students are aloud, even visiting student of other schools, but lucky gotten full access and permission to go into there as they don't want a horror of on the ground as at night with few teachers and student and still walks around monitoring for things, and those one or two student that sometime out of bed pass curfew for any reason why.

Joseph walk down a pathway and vanish out of site as Harry staying in at the moment, with tonight not being his shift he had to catch up on things about magic and try practice magic with his new wand as Zaruba did tell harry of a few basic spell and some advance spells to maybe help him out in the near future from what Zaruba remembers from Lily when she was learning about magic too and also how she try to mix Makai power and spells into them as well and made something new.

Harry try a basic spell first as he held his wand up and said, "Lumos."

A dim light came from the tip of Harry's wand as Zaruba sees it as he said, **_"Not perfect but it's a good start too."_**

Harry took a breath as he thought, 'I might be at this for a while.'

(Elsewhere)

Draco Malfoy was indignant, as he blonde boy was out and about helping the ground keeper Hagrid as he was given detention do to passing out 'Harry stink' badges keep his rep up and he still hated 'Potter', very much so.

As Draco still remembers, as he given a badge to other houses of Hogwarts, from behind Richard stood there witnessing it and took action, as now he acting like a headmaster for a cover, he needed to act like one as when he was inform of these badges, he went out to the source of these things, he saw the blonde hair boy passing them out, caught him red handed, and presented him before the head master and the head of his house, given complaint and reason of him being upset as not only Draco bulling a student which is against rules of many places, but bulling a student of another school, even if he school is fake he still need to act on things.

Of course Draco was still sore about that major training thing the bloke Herald did to him as the guy wouldn't return his wand till the end of this training exercise. Somehow in recent days Herald had found a way to force Draco to come meet him for these little training tasks and needless to say it always involved his wand being taken somehow. During break Herald took the Wand at some point which lead to physical training, on weekends it was first thing in the morning which beg to question how the Bloody Hell Herald was even able to sneak into his dorm room during the night.

Right now Draco was helping Hagrid in the dark forest since they were apparently hunting some sort of large creature of sorts. It seems to have a taste for Unicorns but it wasn't against eating other creatures as from the look of things Unicorns and Centaurs were its primary meal source. Though from the sound of it, this creature loves the taste of humans by the looks of it. The minute a human from Hogshead enters the forest at night that human is never heard from again.

As Draco walked with Hagrid Fang was with them as Draco had learned in his first detention in first year that the dog was a bloody coward and Draco had learned that the hard way when he faced with a wraith eating a unicorn. As he walked Hagrid took lead while Draco simply held the lamp as inside Draco was scared silly. This creature in the forest it doesn't seem to care what it hunts if it's alive and has a soul in any way shape or form its hunting it. As Draco walked he soon saw something move through the woods as he looked to see something glowing blue there.

"Hagrid did you see that?" Draco asked as he pointed to where he saw the being as Hagrid didn't see anything.

"Hmm must have been yer imagination." Hagrid said after taking a look.

Draco looked and saw a blue glowing girl look to her and smile as she gestured for Draco to follow. Draco looked away as he saw she wasn't truly there. Possibly some lost soul trapped here and has a knack for causing mischief. The girl looked at him sadly before putting her fist into her hand and smiling before going to a different spot of the forest. She needed to talk to Draco but to do this she needed to get him separated from Hagrid and luckily the dog will be their means to do it.

(With Draco and Hagrid)

The duo were walking as Draco felt something was off about this place. He felt something dark very dark in these woods almost like it was intent on hunting them as they had walked very close to its parlor. It was soon that a loud roar was heard nearby as when it did a bear ran out as Fang got scared and ran as Draco looked.

"Don't worry I got it!" Hagrid called as he pointed his crossbow at the bear and fired a bolt.

"I-I'll get fang!" Draco called before running after Fang trying to escape under the guise of getting Fang.

(With Draco)

Draco ran as he did not want to go through this whole experience in the Forest for a second time as year 1 was experience enough for him. As Draco ran he soon saw Fang as the dog was panting happily with its tail wagging as rubbing its belly was the girl from before. "Oh who's a good doggy you are yes you are." The woman said as she rubbed the dogs belly as she was clearly an animal person.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Draco asked as the woman looked and stood up with a smile upon her face.

"Well how do I put it to you in a way you English men would understand." The woman asked in a Spaniard accent rubbing her chin as she walked to the side as she was bare foot yet wearing a dress. "I think I got it, see my name is Luciana Black but my maiden name was Dion so I suppose my name is Luciana Dion and see basically speaking I'm your ancestor." Luciana said as Draco was surprised to see her. She must have been a powerful Pureblood Witch to be able to have her soul contact him long after her death. "And before you ask I'm not a Witch but I do have magic." Luciana said as she walked past her descendant.

"Wait what but that's not possible I'm from a pureblood family! How can I have a muggle or muggle born as an ancestor?" Dracon demanded as Luciana smiled.

"Don't worry I'm a pureblood alright just not the kind your family is used to." Luciana said as Draco looked to her as she then turned to him with a serious look on her face. "Follow me I'll explain as much as I can on the way." Luciana said as Draco sighed in defeat.

The two walked as Fang was close behind as Luciana then began her story. "I was born during the dawning hours of the Spanish Inquisition, no doubt your Muggle History Class told of how humans turned on each other during Witch Hunts. See those hunts weren't meant to kill your kind but my kind." She began as she faced through a fallen Tree as Draco walked over it. "I was born into the Dion family but my parent fearing for my own safety sent me away while my elder brother Bernardo Dion inherited the Armor of Zex." Luciana said as she walked leading Draco somewhere. "When my brother was freed of the control a man named Mendoza put upon him his armor and weapons needed to be purified and in turn my soul upon my own death began to inhabit it. I had watched as my children and my children's children left their heritage in favor of their fathers as eventually you came along." Luciana said as she walked with Draco following.

"The Luis Makai Family which holds the Armor of Zoro had watched over my brother's armor for years after it was purified as they awaited one most worthy of it. None had proven worthy for it but it seems Zex aroused me from slumber when it sensed you." Luciana said as Draco was shocked.

"Wait what madness do you speak Muggle." Draco said as he needed answers.

"All will be made clear when we arrive to the cause of the problems in the Forest and with it, it will show fully why Senor Luis had been training you to the ground every day." Luciana said as she led Draco to another part of the woods. "Once you see this your fate and destiny will be made clear." She said as she got close to Draco and walked side by side with him.

(Joseph)

As the Spaniard knight walk through the dark Forbidden Forest and see where is there a trail to find if there is a horror out tonight, train in the art of the hunt, with lacking a madou partner he could not as ask if there was Inga around and so he learn how to hunt like he was hunting an animal.

Where it goes, feeds, and stay at during the days, with what Hagrid told him and everyone else of the Makai group, there are very thick area of the forest where sun light cannot reach but lit with glowing plants and, mushrooms (don't ask) and could name a few places, even one places where to keep out of without given reason why.

Joseph reach the first place and from what he smells, someone was living in that area, as Joseph looked around best he could in the darkness of the forest, he spotted a spot on the ground, as he kneel down and sees a silverfish liquid, as Joseph took out a small knife and dip it in whatever it was he founded, and look up at it closely.

Silver color to the look of it, smell it as it smell like blood, and then taken his lighter to its it flick a flame on it and sees the reaction to it, as it burn a white flame with a black smoke aura of sort, meaning to him it was unicorn blood and it was attacked… by a horror with the dark smoke given the idea as the unicorn is pure with nothing to taint it unless a horror attack it.

Blowing out the flame before he took out a rag out of his pocket, as he whip the small blade off before putting it back in his pocket before he pocket the rag as well.

Joseph stood and look for a trail of some sort, as he follow the unicorn blood and what show to be drag marks as it seem the horror he hunting , is hunting itself finding its pray and bringing it back to its hiding place.

Soon enough he founded a fresh footprint of sort as it didn't look human or animal of the mystic or norm. As Joseph follow the trail and hope to find the horror he is looking for.

(Draco and Luciana)

The two keep walking together as Draco keep listening to Luciana as he keep his eyes out for the frank or whatever made that sound as he keep the lantern up in front as he said, "What do I care about something that happen long ago?

"Because it's important what lineage you came from whether be from a magical family or non-magical, it has important in itself than you could relies," Luciana said as he said to Draco as he still not believing he came from a family that didn't really start out purely than he thought, or anyone for that matter.

"Draco I have always watched over your family and being as the Black Family are my descendants in some way or form surely you haven't been fully brainwashed by your father to following his traditions." Luciana said as she looked to Draco as that surprised him while she walked next to Draco. "One time my son had once asked me who was it that I wanted to protect the most who was it that I would use my magic against to protect. I simply told my son I would protect him simply because he was my son and I wouldn't trade him for anything, if I could if I had to sacrifice myself for him then I would have done so in a heartbeat simply because he was my son." She said as Draco had to admit that was some motherly love Luciana had given her son when she was alive.

"What's your point?" Draco asked as Luciana then smiled and chuckled at Draco almost like she was talking to her son again.

"You've inherited the blood to fight as a protector even if you haven't realized it yourself, you just need to have the strength and courage to break past your fathers shackles on you." Luciana said as she walked to a darker part of the forest before stopping as Draco though shocked also stopped as Luciana looked to Draco. "Draco stay close to me beyond this point ok, we are about to witness what the Dion Family had once lived to battle and protect the people from." Luciana warned as she knew Draco was her last hope for her older brother's armor to finally have an heir.

Draco couldn't help but gulp as he felt that something dark and evil was beyond this point. Something he himself would rather avoid and if he had to choose between Voldemort and this being he would rather face Voldemort. Luciana then walked forward with Draco staying close to her as she lifted her hand and created a ball of light to help guide them as even though Draco had the lantern this light would help them. Fang was also with them as he stayed close to the two while they walked. Though personally Draco swore this place seemed to be some sort of feeding ground as he then stepped on something as he looked and saw it was Unicorn Blood but when he looked to its source he screamed at bit as he saw it was the rotting corpse of a Unicorn as with it was a Centaur which both freaked out Draco and also made him scream a bit.

"Calm down Mi Amore we don't want this Demon Beast to hear us." Luciana said as she covered Draco's mouth with her magic as well as kept him close and from running away.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Draco called out as Luciana sighed.

"The being who hunts the night devouring all life it comes across regardless of origin." Luciana said as she guided Draco. That was when Luciana sensed it as she then turned to Draco and held her arm out to keep him from moving. "Stop." She whispered as she turned to a ball for a minute and headed to a small hiding spot as she gestured for Draco to follow as the pureblood wizard ran and hid behind a large branch as Luciana looked as did Draco who the latter of which wished he didn't look.

There was a wraith of sorts but it wasn't like before as it was dragging its newest pray through the dirt as the two pray were both dead as around is shoulders as another catch a human by the looks of it clearly being to daring and got himself offed. As Draco looked he was surprised at this as Draco had to ask.

"What is that?" Draco asked but Luciana quickly possessed Draco's body for a minute to make him duck as the Horror looked when it heard him. To the Horrors eyes it saw as a predator would its prey as it saw something glowing but recognized it as a spirit and shrugged it off for now as it walked away seeing as spirits weren't its favorite treat.

Once the cloaked wraith was gone Luciana released her hold on Draco who gasped at what his ancestor did. "That my hundred times great grandson is what is known as a Horror monsters that only a special kind of metal and magic can harm making your wand completely useless." Luciana warned with a serious look upon her face as Draco was scared now. "Draco you need to see this otherwise you'll only be shackled by your fathers chains for the rest of your life so try and keep close." Luciana said as Draco nodded with a gulp before she and Draco stood up as they went to the trail the Horror left. Luciana then stopped once more as she looked from where the Horror came from and could see someone was also tailing the Horror.

"Draco wait here with me for a moment I believe some back up is on its way." Luciana said before a dark chuckle was heard surprising the duo.

 **"To bad that back up, will not arrive mystic born human."** A demonic voice was heard as soon the wraith from before shot out of the darkness causing Luciana to put up a barrier around the two using her soul as the power source. The Horror hit the barrier knocking it back as well as its hood as when it stood their they saw its face which was partially human but when it turned to them the rest of its head was that of a demon as the Horror clearly had trouble keeping its true form in this vessel. No doubt this Horror was a powerful one and its human vessel lacked the means to support its power and size. The Horror may very well be in a level above an Apostle Horror.

"Draco stay close and don't leave the barrier for any reason!" Luciana warned trying to defend her descendant as Draco simply nodded.

In Draco's eyes he knew Luciana wasn't a pure blood but the children she had who were half-bloods she didn't care about their blood to her they were her children and she had protected them like a mother would. It was much like Draco's own mother Narcissa Malfoy and how she would protect him with her life. For a minute Draco swore he saw the look of Luciana's eyes and saw she was trying to keep something from happening again on her watch. Did something happen to her in the past that allowed her to roam on this earth till a new Zex was born? The only possibility Draco could think of was that... she had lost a child to a Horror and she was unable to truly move on from that moment.

The horror keep ramming into the Barrier, with each slam it effected Luciana as it acting on her spiritual being, the more the horror attack it, the more it show it was slowly given out.

(Joseph)

The Makai knight follow the trail and soon hears something going on as it sounded like a horror attacking something, and if he could guess someone who's not supposed to be here, pull out his sword and rush out to whoever needs help, and hope he's not too late.

(Luciana and Draco)

The horror keep ramming into the barrier as Luciana was on her knees trying to keep the barrier up as the horror was about to break in with a final smash, a battle cry was heard as the horror turn and see Joseph coming at him as he dodge a sword slash before Joseph jump in the air a bit using his sword to balance himself and kick the horror in the face away from the barrier.

The horror roar out in pain as it shake its head and looked at Joseph as it says in its words, "Makai knight!"

"I have found you, feo horror," Joseph said as he insult it as well using his native language of calling it ugly.

(Mr. ?: Even if that last part wasn't put in, everyone would know it's an ugly creature)

The horror roar as it show its arm as it seem its face wasn't the only thing that it can't keep hidden, as it was a three finger claw as it charged at Joseph about to slash at it, as the Spaniard knight held his sword up and block it with ease.

Keeping his movement steady and swift as he slash his sword at the horror, as it block it with claw arm as it was being push back away from the ground.

Luciana could not hold the barrier up any longer as, she; drop down at the same time as the barrier did as Draco went down to her, showing a part of him does care as he said, "What happen?"

"Not… easy to keep a… barrier up when… I'm using my being," Luciana said in between breaths and try to recover her energy (can a ghost even breath in air?).

Joseph slash upwards as it got a cut into the horror as it roar out in pain before it swipe its arm at Joseph seeing him having an open himself, but he move back to avoid it.

 ** _"Damn you Makai knight, I will tear you apart before devouring you!"_** The horror yelled to Joseph as he understood it as he said, "I will not fall tonight horror, as it will be you who shall be slayed by my sword."

The horror roar out as Joseph held his sword ready as he said, "Consiguen alguno." As soon enough the horror started to change into its true form as it rip off its cloak showing off its entire body, as even more places of it wasn't fully hidden as it seem that why he was hiding under it, and then it began to grow big.

Its human parts shifted and change like the rest of its body, with its human face started to change as well as the horror shake its face, with the human part of it seem to be melting and into a more demonic looking with razor sharp teeth and white eye.

Soon enough the horror was as big as building, bigger than a two story building to say as the horror roar out as it scared the shit out of Draco when he saw it, but for Joseph, it was nothing as he said, "Your Inga shall be cut down."

The knight raise his sword up in the air and cut an energy circle in the above him as it glow crimson before it open up in a bright light, as Joseph lower his sword as armor incase his entire being.

*Insert Rafael Gaia Shoukan

When the armor incased Joseph it created a crater around him as the armor had gone through some changes through the ages. But these changes were largely based around its individual user as in the past Gaia was damaged for a time and in turn had to go through repairs which gave it somewhat of a new form. The bases was still the same but now on its back had two wing like fins as it also had white highlights as well scarves in exchange of its cape. (Gaia from Garo Divine Flame Movie)

This was the Knight of Defense known as Gaia as he took a battle stance as Luciana paid close attention. "Draco pay attention to this that Horror was once a human but that human had given in to his darkness." Luciana said as Draco looked.

"Wait that thing was a human?" Draco said as he had read about Demon possession but not like this.

"Si but there are things you should know about Horrors. When the human heart embraces evil Horrors feast possessing those who invite them." Luciana said before Gaia charged at the Horror before sending a slash at it with his claymore weapon. The Horror tried to kick Gaia away but Gaia jumped upward and began running up the Horrors body. The Horror made attempts to stop it but Gaia was fast until an attack hit. But even that didn't stop the Makai Knight not one bit.

As Gaia was in the air he fixed himself just as his feet hit a tree to which Gaia then pushed himself from the tree with his momentum and once he was upon the Horror he sliced through its arm cutting it clean off. Gaia then landed before turning around and stabbing into the Horrors leg causing it to roar in pain once more as this caused the Horror to fall down. Even with its greater physical strength it was almost as dumb as a Giant and a Troll combined.

"Such vile poisonous creatures have been hunted since time outlived, relentlessly pursued by men of the armor." Luciana said as Draco realized what she was talking about as she saw the muggle boy with the armor battle this Horror.

"The Makai Knights." Draco finished as Gaia was showing the Horror no mercy.

Gaia then jumped upward just as the Horror got its footing back but when the Horror tried to bash Gaia away Gaia used the Horrors arm as a spring board and now was above the Horror. As Gaia came back down he had his Sword Out as it then stabbed into the Horrors head. Gaia then roared as he came downward cutting the Horror clean in two as once he was at the floor the Horror was sliced in half as this was victory with the Horror turning to black smoke and sealing it within Gaia's sword.

*End OST

Draco needless to say was surprised at this as Luciana saw that light in his eyes. She could see it as it was like Draco had discovered something about this. It was almost like Draco had realized what he was put on this Earth to do or maybe it was along the lines that his eyes had been opened and he saw the truth hidden in the darkness. Gaia looked over to them as he saw Luciana and Draco before he nodded to them in understanding almost like he could see Luciana before he walked away and retracted his armor.

Joseph began making his leave as he knew that Herald must have found the new budding Zex and had been training him. Here's praying he doesn't end up corrupting the boy into a pervert. But from what he had seen from Herald it was kind of hard since the guy was clearly a womanizer while Draco looked to be the one who tries to attract girls by being an annoying git.

(Scene Break Herald the next morning)

Herald was very lucky that the Broom Closet they used last night was untouched to the point that almost no one used it. They were even better that it seemed to appear and vanish as needed which Herald took full advantage of as it seems these two girls used it quite often to escape their Houses for the night as one was a Slytherine and another was a Ravenclaw. Herald had nailed them both as he had finished getting his cloths back on while the two girls were still asleep in bliss as they were completely nude under the covers. Herald smiled as he made sure all his gear was accounted for Jiruba included as the last time he lost Jiruba he had to literally go to the next country over to find her and had to fight tooth and nail against the Russian Wizarding Crime Families and long story short he wasn't welcomed in Russia wizarding world if the crime family was still in control by then. (Trust me it's a long story and Herald still tries to put the blame on Jiruba for always being silent)

Herald left the secret room as he marked those two girls as another successful conquest. Just as he left though he was met with a surprise not even five seconds out of the room. "About bloody time you came out you leach." Came the voice as Draco as Herald was wide eyed and looked expecting the boy to have camera or something. But instead he saw Draco holding a practice sword and shield as this surprised Herald.

"I... need to remember the last thing I had and get more of it, or avoid it." Herald said as he must have walked into a parallel universe or something.

"No you bloke I'm all set for the little training exercises you do to me every morning." Draco said as Herald checked his person for Draco's wand. "Did I take your wand and forget to return it?" Herald asked as he was surprised by this.

 ** _"No good sir."_** Jiruba said as Herald was surprised at this. **_"You just got yourself an apprentice to inherit the armor of Zex."_** Jiruba said as Herald was surprised by this.

"Well... guess I knocked some reality into you." Herald said as he then yawned. "Just meet me at our normal spot alright I need to brush my teeth and take a shower." Herald said as Draco nodded in annoyance.

"Just don't be late." Draco said as he then headed out. But as Draco walked Luciana appeared next to him and smiled at her descendant. "Well Mr. Malfoy today you take your first step into Makai Knighthood but I will assure you it's a long and difficult path to walk." Luciana said as Draco nodded.

"So long as the Horrors exist it won't matter in the end for Purebloods or Muggle Born unless we fight the Horrors we'll all just be food to them." Draco said as that was the answer Luciana was looking for.

"Well I guess I'll stick around for the time being see where your path will take you so don't disappoint." Luciana said as she knew her Grandson would do great things in the future.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well everyone remember like always please leave a review since this chapter was over 16000 words and like always ja ne.

ESKK: Oh and I have a request if anyone is interested can they do a reaction for this using the Cannon Harry Potter crew post Deathly Hollows you can use any format you wish just want to see the reaction fic involving this. Anyway please consider this and if you wish to do so please let me know so I can send you the chapters to do the reading with.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Makai Order

ESKK: Hey new chapter for a fic overdue for an update please enjoy it.

(Start Chapter 5 Storage Room night time)

The cloaked man walked out once more as he held out his pocket watch counting down the minutes before another Horror comes through. As he looked he knew the Makai Order was on to him not that he cared personally. As far as he was concerned they will eventually fall by his blade and Voldemort will just be another stepping stone in his ambition. The problem though was locating THAT Stone in particular. No one knew but he knew its secret and what it could truly do as he needed to discover its location. His best bet was using another like it but both of those items were beyond his reach. One was in the hands of the Potter Family's first born Son Harry while the other was in Albus Dumbledore's hands.

This brought a bit of anger to him as eh then saw the jagged marks appear on his hand making him wide eyed before he quickly covered it just as the items in question soon opened and a Horror came through as it looked around for its next meal. The man then held a small ring to it causing the Horror to kneel before him as the Horror then knew it had to serve. "Go and feed but try and keep a low profile for now." The man said as he needed to keep this Horror alive until he can finish his project and finding a way to bring down the barriers... both of them.

The Horror then flew off to carry out its task as the man looked at his hand and saw the jagged marks were now gone. "I wonder... if she knows I'm here." He said as he looked to the window in wonder.

(Later Wolfs Den Training Room that Morning Saturday)

Harry was in the training room as he was currently on the Dragon Training method as before him was a special Madou Tool made to imitate the strength and power of a Dragon. Harry jumped away to avoid a fire ball as nearby Hermione, Talia, and Ron were monitoring the training rooms controls. As Harry Trained Hermione gasped as Harry slid under the Dragon and slashed at its leg as they were going against the most dangerous of known Dragons. This was thanks to the information Ron's brother in Romania had provided as they were now fairly certain they would be facing a Dragon in some way or form. Ron had of course sent a reply asking for a list of the known Dragons who had earned their title as Wizard Killers and would be the most likely to be used in a Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Right now they were in the training module for an Ice Mountain Storm Reaper which was commonly seen in Snow Mountains and only come down to warmer climates to nest their young if a cave is not available. The Dragon Roared as Harry slide under the Dragon and then ran up its back from its tail before slicing its head off as the Madou tool reverted to its original state showing the exercise was completed. This also brought up their other new guest which served to irk Ron to no end.

Said annoyance to Ron was Draco Malfoy who was currently training in sword skills with Herald as Ron didn't trust Draco after the 3 years he had been in Hogwarts and is little crusade of purebloods. He didn't want to trust him out right but after three years of dealing with him it didn't exactly help Ron. Though so far Draco hasn't tried anything yet as so far none of the stuff they brought here was tampered or harmed and personally Ron and Hermione were personally shocked with what had happened upon Harry's recent revelation about Sirius Black's innocents which was confirmed by Zaruba.

Once the training exercise was done Talia then spoke. "Alright everyone let's take a break while I reset the system for the next exercise and make a few modifications to it to increase difficulty, Hermione can you check the Book on Dragons to see what's on a higher level than the Ice Mountain Snow Reaper?" Talia asked as Hermione nodded.

"I'll handle that." Hermione said before Talia looked to Ron.

"Ron see if you can gather some of my tools for this and be sure to check the energy levels as well as the pressure on the system if something is off about it like levels to high or pressure to high let me know but if it's an emergency handle it yourself with the greatest of caution." Talia said as she did give Ron a run down on how to handle such situations.

"Got it." Ron said as he went to carry out his task.

"I'll be in the Main Room call me if you guys need anything." Harry said as everyone nodded.

(Later with Harry)

Harry arrived at the room and saw Hedwig was there as the Bird was a great companion especially since it can transport messages in half the time a normal owl would. "Hey Girl." Harry greeted as he gave Hedwig a treat from her stash as Wolford was laying by the Fire Place as Herald had opted to take a nap with Wolford as his pillow as the two looked to be bonding well while Draco studied Makai Language with Joseph in the Library. Harry couldn't help if in a different place and a different time he felt he and Draco and he would have been enemies.

(In the Cannon Harry Potter Universe)

Harry sneezed as Hermione and Ron looked to their Wizard friend. "Got a cold Harry?" Ron asked as Harry looked.

"No but I just get this odd feeling that someone had thought me and Malfoy would be friends." Harry said as Ron and Hermione were now worried.

"Ok let's see Madam Pomfrey to see if something is wrong." Ron said as if Harry was thinking that he hoped his friend didn't get mind controlled or worse someone actually out their thinks he and Draco could be friends.

(Back to the Garo Harry Potter Universe)

Harry took the letter and saw it was Remus reply to his letter as Harry then grabbed it and opened it not needing any Madou Flames for it.

Harry

When the Daily Prophet was delivered to me I had to confess I was shocked to learn how they claimed you had returned, but what really worried me was if Lily's origins and the order you, her, and your grandfather were a part of would be exposed. But another issue was delivered as well and I must admit your 'Headmaster,' is more cunning then I even realized to utilize the Tri Wizard Tournament and the lack of knowledge of the Makai to pass off as a highly exclusive school. If you could please give him my thanks and respect as well as some questions on the barrier Lily put around my old ala mater.

From your previous letters though I must say I am grateful and happy you had made some good friends in Hogwarts and I must say you five remind me greatly of us old Marauders though with a few extra members, Ronald Weasely is much like Peter (please don't take that as an insult) and Sirius he could be very cowardly but when push comes to shove he is a Gryffindor through and through, then comes Ms. Hermione Granger and Joseph Del Valiante are very much like me and this also makes me quite happy to see more intellectuals among your group but Talia is someone who I hope to speak with soon when you told me of her inventions and possible methods to merge her Makai Spells with our Wizarding Spells, when I do arrive their I do hope I can speak with her and share notes since we both have similar endeavors though she reminds me very much of Lily in some aspects but is unique in her own way.

Now for Herald Luis, I shall confess here and now both Sirius and I saw that he was like a younger version of Sirius in personality and I can vouch to the times Sirius has been caught in another House sleeping with the female students. I'm personally surprised this Herald fellow hasn't been caught yet. Be sure to keep him on a leash so he doesn't cause any incidents.

Now for my main purpose of this letter, when I had received it I was actually on my way to assist a Knight and Alchemist with a Werewolf type of Horror and with my deep knowledge and understanding of werewolves and my knowledge on how their packs seem to work I was the first and only option they had since I share that furry problem. So I had made this letter just before I headed out, now I am proud that you have finally decided to pick up a wand and learn our magic even if it is for your cover but I shall be happy to head over and assist with your education to get you caught up with the 4th years, I had also sent out a letter to both Dumbledore and the one called Alchemist Richard to see if they can set aside a room for us to use for our lessons. I shall arrive their the week after the 2nd Task so until then please try and practice with your new wand till then and learn as much as you can from the books they had you buy, being self-taught can be difficult but it's usually those who can surprise people to no end. I look forward to your progress in the Tournament as I'm sure your parents and grandfather will be as well. So until then please be safe and careful when hunting these Horrors.

Sincerely 

Remus J. Lupin

Once Harry was done reading the letter he closed it and added it to the ones sent from Sirius and his grandfather as his Grandfathers stories crack him up with how he complained about having to deal with Petunia and the Dursely's without his back up and personally Harry was fully supportive of his grandfather knocking Vernon and his sister Marge's lights out and run out of their while having an Alchemist wipe their memory of what really happened.

Anyway Harry smiled as he can know have another edge in the tournament as well as possible new equipment when Talia and Remus are able to exchange their notes when they try and progress Lily's endeavor which she never got to complete after her demise. As Harry stood up he stretched a bit as it was about time for him to return to his duties and training as he needed to get ready for what was to come.

(In Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore was contemplating on Talia's revelation. Young Miss Riddle was clearly putting the façade of a happy, teasing, flirting girl to hide her own inner conflict as Dumbledore must confess she hides it well. The Conflict within her being Voldemort's Granddaughter was no doubt traumatizing in some aspects but the girl had joined the fight against the Horrors to run away from that past. She was still running but it seems her brother may have had a hand in the Goblet of Fire, the brother who was excommunicated. Dumbledore had requested if he could see into her memories with her express permission because he didn't want to hurt the girl anymore then she was.

She agreed and Dumbledore was holding the vile of her past from the minute she and her brother left the orphanage to the day she learned of her bloodline. He still has yet to look at it as he wondered if Talia might actually be the chosen one in some way or form or perhaps she may be the Dark Lord that Prophesy foretold. But he saw her mind and it was one of a girl trying to do the right thing and repent for her grandfather's sins and Dumbledore held great respect for that young girl who had chosen to shoulder such a burden but also pity because the truth of this was clearly hurting her inside. But even though he knew humans had the freedom of choice he at times wondered how Voldemort could possibly spawn someone as kind and caring as Talia.

It made him wonder if Voldemort had taken alternative choices perhaps Harry wouldn't have lost his parents. Made him wonder if anyone had the ability to make the right choice even someone as vile as Voldemort. It also made him wonder when the, prophesy mentioned a line that only very few were aware of.

 _ **"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches... As does the one who shall usurp the Dark Lord whose bloodline they hail from. Born to those who thrice defied him... while the Usurper is born to those who the Dark Lord has tainted and defiled. Born as the Seventh Month dies he will inherit the Golden Power of the Knight of Light... while the Usurper shall become part of that Knights Order. The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will wield and be protected by a power he knows not... while the Usurper shall be marked as a traitor and banished from this order. Neither can live while the other Survives but upon the death of one the Usurper shall strike and take his progenitors place. When that time arrives a Seal in a stone of madness shall break and the being that resides within it shall walk in our world once more to exact vengeance."**_

The Prophesy was clearly referring to Harry and Voldemort in most of it but this 'Usurper,' was completely unknown to him and was born to one who was mothered by one who this Dark Lord had apparently raped. There were too many victims of the Wizarding World who the Dark Lord may have defiled so it could literally be anyone in their world. And if the victim was from the Muggle World that was basically like finding a needle in a hay stack. But it seem the search for the Usurper may come to an end because when he looked through Talia's mind outside her notice he didn't see a single speck of darkness inside her beyond grief and her own suffering of her burden to repent for Sins that weren't even hers to Repent. Talia was instantly off the list as the Usurper but was still one to keep a close eye on.

The only other possibility if her missing brother who could be this Usurper. Dumbledore made the right call to have Serverus only mention a small part of the prophesy because if Voldemort had learned he had a grandchild who would usurp him he would quiet possibly destroy everyone in his path to find said child and end him or her there. They don't know who or where this Usurper may be hiding, in fact he may have already infiltrated the Order of the Phoenix or the Death Eaters to get close to his grandfather.

Dumbledore had to make sure Serverus learned of any younger members who had recently joined and sailed through the ranks. He should also contact Serverus new ally in the Makai Order and Richard to see if they can research Talia's bloodline thus far to see if they can find a name of anyone who was at any point excommunicated. He only hoped the Makai Order kept names and family trees of sorts of all their members in the event they fall in battle so they may honor them.

If Voldemort learns of this Usurper then he feared the Dark Lord may go on a blood path and destroy not only his own forces but the Wizarding world and the Muggle World to ensure his seat in power. As Much as Dumbledore hated it the Usurper must live for either he or Harry may be the ones to slay the Dark Lord no matter the cost. But the fact a Usurper to Voldemort exists truly fills Dumbledore with dread because if he or she was once a member of the same order as Harry and his allies then a monster worst the Voldemort may arise from it.

(With the cloaked figure)

The young man was at the house where Peter was holding the very crippled Voldemort as the shriveled up little being looked very much like an imp of sorts. The cloaked figured mentally chuckled at the Dark Lords vulnerable state that anyone could kill him. But one should remember that the little coward is using Horcruxes to prolong his life on this Earth. How pathetic since the Horcruxes were made illegal for a reason, they were and still are in fact very detrimental to the casters sanity and health. The bare minimum was one Horcruxe for a reason because the effects were minimal 2 was the maximum as the effects may show up one day just not on this life time. But Voldemort had made 7 which had become 8 13 years ago one Halloween night and about 2 years ago had gone back down to 7.

"My Lord do you need more of the medicine?" The cloaked figure asked with feign concern and loyalty as Voldemort saw him ally holding the bottle of the medicine in his hand.

"Not this night my ally, you have been a great use to my cause I must confess it makes me quiet grateful to your assistance." Voldemort said as Voldemort wasn't even aware that he was being played for a fool. Voldemort couldn't use his magic to see into his allies mine or at least couldn't see what he wanted to see. He had learned to not only block out Voldemort but also make him see in his mind what he wanted him to see. Voldemort sees only unquestionable devotion to the Pure Blood cause, extreme loyalty to the Dark Lord, and great strength in this Excommunicated Alchemist but in truth he was just using Voldemort for his own gain one that did not align in anyway with the Dark Lords plans.

Even the Makai Armors he was constructing weren't for the Dark Lord. They were for him and his own loyal followers as they were called Psycho Knights as these Knights were in a way parodies of famous Makai Knights in Europe as they would be loyal to him and his own cause. "I pleases me to hear your praise my lord." The young man said as he bowed to Voldemort.

"These Demons you called Horrors using the Mudbloods and Muggles to keep them under our command with that Artifact of yours I must say you may be years ahead of your time." Voldemort said as the cloaked figure nodded.

"Of course my lord, now I suppose you wish to hear my report on the Armors you wished constructed, no doubt Jr. seemed to have it out for me." The young man said as Voldemort smiled.

"Of course my friend I wish to hear it from your mouth then that of Fudge, but I can't help but see his reasoning for not trusting you since you have yet to reveal your name to any of us." He said as the young man nodded.

"All in good time my lord but Death Reaper will do for now." He said as he then began the report. "As of now the armors should be finished after the Summer to come and by then I would have already found the proper candidates for the Armors, the ones Fudge and you have sent me have proven quiet inadequate due to their unwillingness to use the weapons the armors come with." Death said as he kneeled to Voldemort. "I would have used the Crucio on them but I was worried I may go overboard and kill them instead so I am currently forced to look for my own Candidates due to juniors' own incompetence." Death said as Voldemort understood.

"I'll be sure that they are aware of your displeasure my friend, but I must confess that I wish the armors would be completed soon." Voldemort said as Death looked.

"My deepest apologies my lord but constructing these armors take time and patience, not only must I properly calibrate the armors uses, but I also must ensure the forging method is used with the right material and provided with a constant supply of magic to form and purify it hence why I must replace the Solace Forge when I complete a segment of the armor." Death apologize as Voldemort would have normally used the crucio but not only is his body weakened but he had seen himself a year back to the forging as he knew these armors were very powerful if they needed that much time and power to be forged.

"Very well I understand but if you could, can you see if you may be able to speed things along?" Voldemort said as Death nodded.

"I shall try my lord." Death said before he stood up and brought the medicine to Voldemort. Voldemort took the medicine as thanks to this he was able to do away with Quarrel and not need a constant stream of Unicorn Blood to sustain him. It what had allowed him to go after Harry early when he learned of how he was struck down all those years ago, the love of a mother, shedding a part of her own soul to act as a shield for her son from those wishing, him harm. Needless to say Voldemort was angered but not majorly for it had allowed him to gain very useful information at the time.

"Thank you Death now you may take your leave I shall meet with those who doubt you in time." Voldemort said as Death nodded and took his leave as Death's hood and mask hid his sinister smirk as his exposed skin showed the jagged marks which quickly vanished as they appeared and was once again covered by his cloak.

(With Harry at the Wolfs Den)

"Senior Harry!" Joseph called as he, Ron, and Hermione were once again researching the Dragons that would possibly be used for the First Task. "I have news from Hagrid, tonight they will be offloading the Dragons for the Task which will be held within two days. This may be our only chance to learn of the creature you may face" Joseph said as Herald laughed as he and Draco were on a folding chair as Herald looked.

"Well mate looks like your bringing back an old tradition with slaying a Dragon." Herald said as he smiled as all the none Makai members of the group were shocked at the time to learn that the Makai Order were in fact the ones who started the tradition of slaying dragons, though they only slayed ONE dragon as a rite of passage as Ron even commented on how easy this will be for Harry since the Boy who Lived was the Golden Knight.

"But Joseph is right this will be the only chance we got to see those Dragons." Harry said as he grabbed his Cloak of Invisibility his Grandfather was able to save. "We won't get a second chance if we can learn of these Dragons we can set the training to prepare us for these Dragons." Harry said as he stood up.

"But how will you sneak out mate?" Ron asked as he knew the rule applied to all students that they cannot be outside their dorms after curfew.

"Don't worry, my father was a marauder who was known for sneaking out unnoticed and getting away with it. And this is why." Harry said before putting the Cloak on and vanishing as everyone but the Makai members were shocked at this.

"Wicked." Ron said as he was surprised by this.

Harry removed the hood as he smirked. "Tonight I'll head out to check out the Dragons tomorrow we can start serious training to prepare." Harry said as he did a cocky smirk much like his father James Potter.

(Scene Break Forest that night)

Harry had left the Inn and had already donned the Cloak as he was currently in the forest as of now. As Harry walked he saw Hagrid was already there no doubt here to meet with someone as Harry could already tell the Half Giant had the hot's for a certain Headmistress Half Giant. AS Harry walked he saw the large crates with the dragons inside them as Harry looked to Zaruba from under the cloak.

"Any ideas of what type they are?" Harry asked as soon the crates opened revealing four Dragons as Harry recognized one of them from the training.

 _ **"Yes, you could already tell but that one is the one you need to be most worried about."**_ Zaruba said as Harry nodded.

"Yeah the Hungarian Thorn Tail." Harry said as said Dragon had spokes on its body as it looked very pissed off and sent a torrent of Flames which luckily Harry was out of range for.

 _ **"Yes the reason you need to worry about this one is because from their scents these Dragons are female and further more they are Nesting Dragons. Due to research the Females are normally the stronger ones as Nesting Dragons since they need to be powerful to protect the eggs, no doubt the item will quiet possibly look like an Egg and hidden in a nest of other Eggs. Put all this together and whoever has the Thorn Tail other then you will quiet possibly die, and if you do get that Dragon then more than likely you're going to be in for a very troublesome fight."**_ Zaruba said giving his analyzes as Harry understood.

"So we have to beef up the training then to take into consideration all these Dragons." Harry said as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **"Yes we need to be prepared for anything understood."**_ Zaruba warned more then asked as he didn't want to lose Harry before he could conquer those flames within him.

"I understand Zaruba just have faith in me." Harry said as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **"Then Stand tall partner."**_ Zaruba said as Harry and his Madou Ring took their leave as they need to prepare for the Trial to come.

(Scene Break 2 days Later Day of the Task Champions Tent)

Sitting down to the far side of the tent wearing a special made jacket for him with his name on it, to the design of it is white with gold strips on the arm sleeves, and the lines around, and his name in a black lettering with a gold outline and in the center of back was the Garo symbol.

Holding Garoken in his arms as thankfully on Dumbledore part given him leeway of letting him use his sword instead of a wand, as rules stated to have wands, but nothing about using them or having other things as well.

The other champions were surprise by this as well, but all they understand is Harry is from a way different kind of school and they are require to have their weapon on hand no matter what, and few of them can admit he has a nice sword. (Double meaning, lol)

Soon enough behind the tent curtain Harry hears a, 'Piz!' hear lean back and open up the curtain a bit as the voice of Hermione as she said in a loud whisper tone, "Harry… is that you?!"

"Yea," Harry reply to her as she then ask, "Are you okay?" He stay silent for the moment, even Zaruba would not say a thing but the ring can tell Harry is somewhat nerves about this task/trail.

Hermione started to say "The key is to concentrate and after that you have too-

"Battle and defeat the dragon," Harry said as he make it sound simple to his voice but hid it what he really feeling but he knew he could not let his emotion slow him down and affect him, but for Hermione, couldn't help it as she rush in and hug harry as she does worry for him greatly, and then a flash of a camera went off, as at the tent entry, Rita and a camera taking a quick photo of Harry and Hermione hugging, but soon after as harry let off, from his sleeve he throw a small thin dagger at the camera and destroying it.

Surprise the camera man as he drop it breaking it further, and Rita is surprise and angry at that as most likely the photo of Harry and Hermione hugging was destroy, as everyone turn to harry as he said, "Sorry, reaction habit. I'll make sure you're reimbursed for your camera sir."

"Ah, quite alright, but wouldn't mind ether," The camera man said and then Rita smack him a bit for that as she said in a low tone, "Why do I have to work with these blood idiot."

Harry walked up and pick up the camera and pull out the knife in it and said, "I'll see if I can get this fix, but if not then I'll send you a new camera with a small amount for your trouble." The camera man nods to that as that seem nice for him.

Taking it the broken camera and hand it to Hermione and said, "Would you mind?"

"Not a problem," She said as she took it and held onto it until Harry can come back and get it so he can get it fix or replace it somehow.

Rita needed to fix herself quickly and find another camera quickly to take photo of each person to maybe recover from this step back, if harry would let her that is, as she clear her voice and said, "Such young love, how…. Stirring."

Pointed to her new pen and notepad that floated in the air as Harry would need to get it again somehow like last time, as it seem Miss Rita just won't quit, would she _ **? "One of these days she will be dead and I will just stand by and watch."**_ Zaruba said as this woman Rata err Rita was even grinding on his nerves. Though he was also worried she might end up finding something she has no place in finding.

Of course Krum saw Rita as he glared. "This place is for Champion you have no place in being here especially with the blatant lies you publish." Victor said as he was honestly trying to help out Hermione.

"Yeah so I suggest you turn around and leave, otherwise you'll be in in a load of trouble." Harry said as he walked passed Rita as he was focused of Victor as he did this Harry grabbed the notepad once more quill included as Harry lit them as in mere instants of being exposed to his Madou Flames they became ashes as Harry carefully let them blow away in the wind.

"Oh I believe I do after all I am with the press." Rita said as Harry walked back silently as he feigned confusion.

"You sure ma'am I don't see a notepad of Quill anywhere." Harry said as Cedric also noticed.

"He's right where is, your; Quill and Notepad?" Cedric asked as he still owed Harry for the heads up about Rita, in fact the Champions all owed Harry a little with Rita so unknown to Harry anytime Rita was involved they had a silent pact to make Rita's job miserable every chance they got especially when Harry was involved.

Rita was confused as she looked around and saw her Quill and notepad were nowhere in sight again as Fleur noticed this and was wide eyed at that but knew what Harry had done. "This doesn't seem professional of a news reporter perhaps you should run along and get a spare before you miss a story." Fleur said as Rita was wide eyed as it was like the Champions were ganging up on her verbally.

Rita was given no other option but to leave as Harry was surprised as Cedric patted Harry on the shoulder. "We owe you mate thanks to your warning we were ready for whatever she would try and throw at us." Cedric said as Victor smirked.

"Yes we may be opponents in the Tournament but when it comes to Rita we are comrades against her slander." Victor said as Fleur agreed.

"Yes so if you need help with Rita don't be afraid to let any of us know we'll whip up something good for her." She said as the French student proved to Harry that these three have formed a little anti Rita Order for the duration of the tournament.

"Thank you." Harry said as everyone smiled.

 _ **"Seems you can make friends without trying Harry."**_ Zaruba said as Hermione agreed as Harry made friends unintentionally.

Soon Dumbledore came through the tents flaps as he and the other headmasters plus one Alchemist playing the part of a headmaster greeted them as Harry smirked. "Good day Champions gather round please." Dumbledore said as Richard utilized the walking stick as it either meant he had trouble standing at time or the stick also doubled as a weapon. "Now you've waited you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived the moment only four of you can fully appreciate." Dumbledore said as Hermione hid with the headmaster group as Dumbledore saw her. "What are you doing here Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked as Hermione was nervous.

"Oh um..." She began but Richard spoke.

"Oh my apologies I had asked Ms. Granger to come pick something up for me from Mr. Potter seems he forgot to return one of my books and had informed me through a small message left in his dorm room so I had Ms. Granger go and pick it up, you do have it correct Ms. Granger?" Richard asked as he slipped the book to Hermione's hands outside of many peoples notice as Hermione saw this and "pulled out the book."

"Oh yes sir here it is." Hermione said as she saw Richard was covering for her since technically she wasn't supposed to be here.

"Thank you Ms. Granger why don't you stay here for now you can be among the few to know which Dragon your Champion will face before everyone else." Richard said as Barty Fudge Sr. was about to object but Richard raised his hand. "No worries if anything happens involving Ms. Granger I shall take full responsibility." Richard said as Hermione looked.

"I appreciate the gesture sir but I should head out Ron and Harry's schoolmates are probably waiting." Hermione said as she took her leave as she finished the "Tasked asked of her," and left.

"Well then Barty the bag." Dumbledore said as Harry looked at the bag as he saw the bag was enchanted.

"Champions around me, Ms. Delacour right here, Mr. Krum." Barty said as he moved Victor next to Fleur. "And Mr. Potter over here." Barty said as Harry walked over next to Cedric. "Now Ms. Delacour if you will." Barty said as he opened the bag as Harry saw it was heated and the sound of tiny dragons inside it. Fleur reached into the bag and flinched while hissing from the small burn as she pulled out a small green dragon. "The Welsh Green." Barty said as Fleur looked to her headmistress who looked from behind her school Champion when she saw the dragon. "Mr. Krum." Barty continued as Krum reached in and pulled out his own mini dragon. "The Chinese Fireball." Barty said as he tried to make it sound intimidating but Harry had seen those Dragons and their Horror look-a-likes both of which was when he went on a business trip to China with his grandfather at age 12 when the Wizarding World got concerned when the letter never went to Harry again.

Barty then presented the bag to Cedric as so far it appears either he, or Cedric will get one of the most vicious Dragons alive which he will add all four of these dragons were nesting dragons and right now one of said nesting Dragons was very volatile and more than likely pissed off. "The Swedish Short Snout." Barty said as Harry now knew what Dragon he would get.

"Which leaves." Barty began as Harry simply ignored him and put his hand into the bag before pulling out his Dragon which was of course the Hungarian Thorn Tail who climbed Harry's hand and when it looked at Harry he could already tell this Dragons actual self was very pissed off with not only being caged but also having its eggs possibly stolen while it was being caged.

"These represent four very real dragons each of which have been given a Golden Egg to protect. Your objective is simple collect the collect the Egg." Barty said as Harry scoffed.

"Easier said than done especially since each of us are dealing with Nesting Dragons while said Golden Egg has been placed with all those Dragon Eggs." Harry said as the Golden Egg thing and Dragons it made sense they would use Nesting Dragons to protect it. Zaruba found it quiet ironic since the Golden Knight has to take a Golden Egg from a very pissed off Dragon who might very well kill him first chance it gets.

"Move on from Mr. Potter's comment each of you must retrieve the eggs for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the 2nd task." Barty said as Harry looked around.

"Well any one feel like quitting?" Harry asked as he got no answers. "Alright then whoever's first better be ready while the rest of, us have time to write any wills we may need." Harry said as he went to his spot in the tent and sat on the bed to wait his turn.

(In the Stands)

"How's he doing?" Ron asked as Hermione arrived.

"He's hiding what he's really feeling very well." Hermione said as she looked. "Harry is very nervous especially if he has to use that armor of his." Hermione said as Herald smiled.

"Don't worry blokes he won't lose this the fact he's hiding what he's feeling just shows he's not letting nervousness get in his way!" Herald called out as he sat next to Ron.

"How much money did you bet Senior Luis?" Joseph asked as he wasn't much of a gambling man.

"I bet every single piece of Wizard Money I got that Harry will win first place." Herald said as he heard the judges who will be the head masters will score the champions and those scores will put the placement on their rankings in the tournament.

"I see." Joseph said as he saw Fred and George getting the last piece of wagers from the crowd.

When they passed Joseph he took out some Wizarding Money and placed it among the others. "It's on Harry getting first place" Joseph said silently before the twins smiled.

"Put me down for Harry as well." A familiar voice was heard as they saw Talia walking in as she brought some items with her so they can cheer on Harry as some of those items looked like pompoms while others were Go Harry signs and Harry's famous Thunderbolt Sign within the Symbol of Garo. But the most important thing to notice to Joseph, Herald, and Hermione's eyes was that Talia was dressed as a cheerleader.

"Talia why are you dressed like that?" Hermione said as they were in the Wizarding World which meant they didn't have cheerleaders.

"Don't worry my panties won't show." Talia said as Herald was in a prayer mode.

"Every time I doubt you, you do something to prove me wrong, thank you both God and Merlin!" Herald said as he did the Merlin part as a when in Rome thing as Joseph blushed and tried looking away.

"Is she a harlot?" Ron asked to which Talia grabbed him in a head lock.

"Ron this is a cheer suit from the Muggle World they usually wear these in sporting events and the reason I'm wearing this is simple I was able to convince some Potter fans to partake in this and also got a few Shiki's, which are basically golems who can take human disguises, and well Harry is going to have a bit of a cheer team." Talia said as Joseph tried his best to look away but his eyes wondered back to Talia.

"That lucky bloke." Draco said as he walked up to them as he heard everything.

"Hey Draco glad you made it." Herald said as he smirked. "So how goes your secret study of us Muggles?" Herald asked as he looked to Draco.

"I have to confess quiet interesting especially with how the United States across the pond seem to have landed on the moon." Draco said as Herald smirked.

"Yeap just got to show you how big the world really is outside your magic wall." Herald laughed as he sat with the group.

"Well if you losers need me I'll be meeting with my cheer team to show a bit of school spirit for Harry and his parents Alma Mater." Talia said as she left the stuff she brought minus the Pompoms.

"Ok I really wish this was my idea." Herald said as Joseph chuckled.

"What so you can corrupt them?" Joseph asked as Draco chuckled.

"He's got you there Muggle." Draco said as Herald laughed.

"Just you wait Incest I'll get you back." Herald said as he just did as Draco had also read up on the effects of incest among family and such as long story short Draco was not very fond of blood purity like he used to.

"Maybe I should go tell Talia and her new friends not to distract Harry to much it might get him killed." Hermione said as she stood up to catch up to Talia as she feared Talia may have corrupted those girls like how Herald was doing it slowly to Draco of all people.

(Scene Break with Harry in the Champions Tent)

A moment break for everyone to get prepared and write a will as it seem the champions took Harry's word seriously, and soon enough the cannon was fire (and prematurely), Ms. Delacour was first of facing her dragon.

After her was Viktor Krum as it look more than ready as he step out to face his dragon and then Cedric Diggory last but he looked like he would piss his pants any moment.

All three original Champions went out, and all 3 completed the first task, as they mostly ran and survive while retrieving their Egg, it was Now Harry's turn to face his, but before he went on he raise his sword to his fore head and gave a pray as he finish, "Guide and watch over me."

He walked out and into a small valley of rocks and stone, as he hear his name being cheered and not the only thing as he step out he hear a cheer squad going at it as Talia and all the other girls started to cheer while kicking up their legs as they cheer out-

"H-A-R-R-Y"

"H-A-R-R-Y"

"Harry-Harry. He's our Champ. If he can't do it, nobody can!

"Go-go Fight-fight"

"Beat that Dragon like nobody can"

"Gooooo Harry!"

All the perverted boys cheer out to the cheerleaders even doing some wolf whistles at them, but for Talia, she may show it but she won't let them touch a thing.

The teachers and headmasters were confused and speechless at the display, for the Champions as Viktor wonder if they can step up a cheerleader squad for Quidditch matches to make them more interesting for the game, the players, and the crowd as he see they are getting into it as well.

Cedric was just enjoying the view of them and wonder why doesn't the wizening world have something like that as well?

Fleur is weird out by it and wonder who came up with a ridiculous idea of girl cheering out like that in what they are wearing, and also wonder if the girls are out of their minds.

For the Makai knights Joseph trying to keep calm about it as he still a gentleman and gentleman's should not act like all the guys around, for Herald as a good example as he cheer out, whistle and said, "Yeah baby yeah!" (Movie reference)

Hermione didn't know what to make of it, and for Ron… well he got into it like everyone else around.

Harry step out more as he advance to the nest area, as the crowd got silent. With every step as harry got closer, a swinging sound catch Harry's attention as he duck and roll out of the way of a spiked dragon tail.

When Harry got his footing he back flipped away and saw his opponent which was in fact the Hungarion Thorntail as by the looks of it he was right about one thing. "It's pissed." Harry said as Zaruba looked worried.

 _ **"This could get troublesome."**_ Zaruba said as luckily Harry main problem with his Garo Form is usually energy stuff like the Avada Kadavra Spell that killed his mother not random flames so Harry had that advantage that Leon didn't.

"Don't remind me Zaruba." Harry said as he ducked under the sweep of that Dragons Tail again.

 _ **"Heads up!"**_ Zaruba called as Harry saw it as the Dragon breathed fire at Harry who quickly dodged out of the way as he didn't know if this Champion Uniform was much like his Madou Robes.

Harry began to run for a bit to get some higher ground as the Dragon flew up a bit and began slamming its tail at Harry who dodged the attacks before spinning around and facing the Dragon before he used the Garoken to block the attack before pushing the tail away. Harry dodged away from another flamethrower but the Dragon then swung its tail before Harry had time to react and was knocked to another ledge and slid down to a crevice area. Harry quickly got up as he needed a plan because this was a real live dragon not the training copy he faced for two days.

Harry knew he couldn't account for terrain but for now he had to take what he can get as Harry slid to some cover after finding a blind spot and hid there when the Dragon began looking around confused.

(In the Stands)

Kakarov laughed as he may not be an open traditionalist but he knew when someone was out of their league and saw that Harry regardless of this "Makai Academy's," desire to train the protectors of this world wasn't much for the prestige his Academy got.

(With Hermione)

"I can't watch." Ron said as he looked away but peaked an eye open in hopes Harry was going to be ok.

"Hypocrite." Herald commented as he was starting to regret placing so much money on Harry now.

"YOUR ARMOR HARRY USE YOUR ARMOR!" Hermione called as Talia saw this was probably a good time to use it since those wizarding robes didn't prove the same level of protection as his Madou Robes.

(With Harry)

Harry stayed hidden as he controlled his breathing as he looked to either side where the Dragon may pop up and attack as Zaruba soon sensed it. "Harry move!" Zaruba called as Harry jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by the Thorntails Thorn as Harry needed some higher ground and he saw a good spot close by.

Harry used his strength to get to a high point as he jumped a bit and began climbing the hill of stone before he got to the top. The Dragon growled at Harry as it was ready to go for the kill as it opened its mouth as fire began to appear in said mouth to which Harry raised the Garoken Skyward.

(Stands)

"What is he doing?" Kakarov asked as that was leaving him wide open.

(With George and Fred)

"Hey mate what's Harry about to do?" Fred asked as George shrugged.

(With the Makai Group)

"He's going to do it." Hermione said as she and Ron knew when Harry had done that before.

(With Harry)

Harry cut open an Energy Circle as when he did he stabbed at it just as the Dragon released a powerful flamethrower as Harry was covered in the flames mid summoning as everyone was wide eyed as they were on the edge of their seats. The Dragon flew up and roared as it tried to go higher but the chain would not allow it. What many failed to realize was that Dragons aren't just savage and brutal fighters but they were also head strong and stubborn and the nesting Dragons even more so. The Hungarian roared as it then broke out of its chain and roared ready for payback on those who dared to cage it up.

*Insert Leon Garo Shoukan

But the Dragon then heard a load roar of a beast and looked to see the flames it shot had not vanished instead they began to move and bend until they burst out to reveal Garo in all its Golden Glory Large scarves and all as Garo snarled at the Dragon.

(In the Judges Stand)

Richard smiled as he saw this as he then went to his Madou Brush and used seals to amplify his voice. "Don't worry Students this armor Harry now wears is part of his school in Makai Academy it's another means to prepare him to protect our world." Richard said as he then spoke. "Also would all Teachers please prepare a shield to protect the students what with the Hungarian Thorntail Dragon Breaking lose?" Richard called as he was calm about this like he had no doubt in his mind and eyes that Harry will fail, in fact he knew Harry would succeed.

(Battlefield)

Garo growled as he grinded the Garoken against his left gauntlet with the large cracks in it that released the flames in it while his green eyes glowed with a beast like fury. The Dragon saw a Knight here and its age old instinct in the face of such a being was fight it and kill it. The Dragon roared as it swooped down at Garo who jumped out of the way and slashed at the Dragons face injuring it as blood came out from the gash upon its face.

The Dragon roared clearly angry that it got injured as Garo run across the speed with help from his armor which already boosted his natural abilities. Garo jumped to a boulder and jumped up torts the Dragon and slashed at it. But the Dragon caught the Garoken in its teeth which Garo responded by using its momentum to kick the Dragon in the face forcing it to release his weapon. Garo then used the chance to jump onto the Dragons back and wrap one of his scarves large rings around its neck before jumping down and having the other scarf grab a boulder before suing the boulder to hit the Dragon in the face. The Thorntail roared in fury but Garo wasn't done yet as he then came around and slashed at its eyes causing it to roar in pain as the eye was blinded as it landed on the ground reeling in pain as blood leaked from the gash and where its eye use to be.

Garo created a blind spot as he then charged at the reeling Dragon as he smirked. "As they say in Alice in Wonderland." Garo began before he used a boulder as a spring board and held the Garoken high. "Off with your head!" Garo roared before he slashed down cutting the Thorntails head clean off as the head rolled down while the stump leaked blood with the body falling limp and lifeless. Garo released the ring form the thorntails neck before going for the Egg which he grabbed and held it skyward in his left hand causing the light to shine off of it.

*End OST

Everyone cheered as Harry had claimed victory as the Armor was disengaged leaving Harry in Garo's place as he held the Egg high before lowering it as the Cheerleaders brought in by Talia cheered for Harry as Harry wondered whose idea was it. The Judges began to deliberate as Harry soon heard the entire stadium cheer as they saw Harry went above and beyond in not only gaining the Egg but slaying a Dragon without much magic to boost.

Harry sighed before he began walking away to the medical tent to get treated for any wounds as Harry had just walked out of the fight like nothing. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand around Harry before she gave him a goblet of water and told him to sit down so she can do a more in depth examination. As Harry walked he soon arrived at the Tent where people and looked at him strangely as Harry seemed to be calm and collective as ever. "These people act like they never seen a Dragon get slayed before." Harry said as he saw the fellow Champion wide eyed at this. "Uh you did slay your Dragons right?" Harry asked as they had to have been able to otherwise how else would they have come out with those injuries.

"Non" Fleur said as she raised an eyebrow at the girl, "I did not slay my dragon, I put eet to sleep and took my egg" she scowled, "however ze beast did burn my skirt." She pulled at the scorched fabric in emphasis.

Viktor Krum nodded in agreement, "I did not kill it either, I blinded it and took my egg, but it smashed some of its own."

"I made it chase a transfigured dog" Cedric piped up from his bed. "It turned its attention back to me just as I got my egg though" he frowned as Madam Pomfrey stuck a burn balm against the affected part of his face which was burned by said Dragon.

"Oh I see." Harry said as he may have unintentionally drawn attention to himself after he over estimated these Wizards abilities. 'Great just what I need more unneeded attention.' Harry thought as he drank his water calmly as he was quiet thirsty.

It wasn't long after Madam Pomfrey did her examination and found nothing wrong with Harry that the four were called back to the Stadium as Harry sighed a bit. "Well here we go." Harry said as they arrived at the stadium. Harry was met with the site of the Wizards cleaning up the blood from the Dragons corpse as some were wondering if Harry wanted to keep the head as a trophy.

 _ **'Well we seem to be the center of attention.'**_ Zaruba said as Harry stood with the other Champions for his score.

The judges talked it over as some nod, some shake their heads and others shrugs and soon came back to their seat and start to give the scores as Dumbledore started to announce.

"The judging shall now comments first up as Fleur Delacour as she face her dragon, using spells to put it to sleep and retrieving her age within the time of 5 minutes and 58 seconds," Dumbledore said as he and the other raise their wands, and Richard raise his brush.

19

17

16

16

17

The last one show in Makai flames as a 18 by Richard of an added bonus of the scores and with that high he was impress with her taking a peaceful way to do things as Dumbledore announce, "103 points."

Beauxbation Academy student cheer out for Fleur to see her gets some high points as others gave a cheer as well showing support.

Dumbledore went on to announce the next champion as he said, "Viktor Krum, as he face his dragon, blinding it where it cannot see but cause much damage around and retrieving his egg in the time of 5 minutes and 18 seconds.

The judges gave their scores

14

19

17

16

17

And Richard giving a 15 as the boy is brave but foolish as even the blindest creatures can go on a rampage as it did a lot of damage as Dumbledore announce, "98 points!"

Some boo or yell out at that, even Durmstrang Institute Students did take it well as their champion lost to the French girl, even the fans of the guy is upset, but people clap and show their support.

Dumbledore moved on to the next champion as he calls out, "Cedric Diggory, as he face off against his dragon, trouble at first but able to trick it and bring it back to its cage with a, transfigured dog, with his time of 6 minutes and 32 seconds"

The judged shot out and gave their score.

17

16

17

18

19

Richard shot up a 17 as well as he thought Cedric did out smart it but thought he could do better on the time as Dumbledore announce, "103 points."

Hogwarts student and other cheer out to their champion as he gotten a tie with the first of the two students and some show their support by clapping (not very loudly really).

Dumbledore clear his voice as now he is moving on to the last champion as he started to say, "And lastly Harry Potter, and he face and defeated his dragon. An fearsome one I can say, but able to think and fight off the dragon, even face against it, summon forth his armor to protect him and make the dragon focus on him when it broke free, and soon afterward, cut off its head, slaying it."

People cheer out for that as it was a blood but glorious site to see as Dumbledore held up his hand telling the student to calm their voice as he keep on saying, "Within the time of 4 minutes and 19 seconds."

The judges started to give their scores for Harry as he waited as Herald cross his finger hoping he won his bet.

18

17

19

17

18

Richard stood up and held his brush to his throat to give an announcement himself as he said, "Harry… you show bravery and wisdom, to act as you suppose to do and did what was necessary, and doing a very old tradition of the knights that came before… I am happy to see you have now grown.

Pointed his brush up in the sky and given a 19 score as Dumbledore counted up the points as he announce, "108 points!"

A lot of people cheer out to harry as he just won the first task as now going to celebrate, even Herald as he just won a huge amount of wizard money and as did of the Makai group, with Talia wonder what kind of gift Harry would enjoy as a reward of winning.

(Scene Break Wolf's Den later)

Herald had grabbed Harry like a Sack of potatoes as he was cheering as Hermione and Ron were there as was Dracon and Joseph as Talia was currently getting ready for a shower as she had grabbed some bath robes. "Give him Dragon give him, will a Dragon walk out NEVER!" Herald cheered as Harry tried to get him to let go.

"Let go of him Herald you're going to make him sick." Hermione said as they got the Egg as its official they were off to a good start in the tournament since Harry got first place for taking down his Dragon.

Harry looked at the Egg as Ron smiled. "Come on mate open it!" Ron called but Harry did not.

"No opening seems a bit too easy even by this tournament standards." Harry said as he looked at the Wand and pointed Zaruba to it. "Zaruba what can you tell me about this Egg?" Harry asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Well by the looks of it theirs seems to be a sort of singing type of enchantment inside it that once open it activates and sings for us the clue to the next task but the it seems Mermaid in origin so they don't exactly do well in the surface."**_ Zaruba said as he may not know Mermaid screaming when stuck on land but he knew enough about them to learn how to understand them properly.

"So I need to be underwater then." Harry said as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **"Of course."**_ Zaruba said as Harry nodded.

"Hmm that might mean that the Task may be something underwater, I'll have to ask Alchemist Richard what that entails later." Harry said as seeing as Richard was acting Headmaster he would probably know.

"Yeah good thing we have some Madou Tools to help us breathe underwater." Talia said as she was currently in a bath robe as Ron and Draco tried to look away as Hermione rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Seriously Talia why have you been dressing slovenly as of late." Hermione asked as Talia looked.

"Well excuse me for now expecting this many guests before and most of all having the nerve to do a cheer routine for Harry to support him." Talia countered as Hermione was about to counter but even she knew that cheer must have worked her up a sweat.

"Fair enough." Hermione said as Talia got up.

"Anyway my bath should be ready by now so I'm going to take a long one, your free to use the ladies bath too Hermione whenever you want. Would probably beat the Wizard bathroom with an actual Water Heater instead of plain old magic." Talia said as she grabbed some spare clothing to prepare for her bath.

"Thanks for the heads up." Hermione said as she was very tempted to go there as Talia always seemed to have such silky smooth skin and incredible hair it made Hermione curios where she got such beauty from.

Harry sighed as he knew Hermione wanted to try the baths they had here. "Just go use them Hermione you guys are welcomed here and that includes the Hot Springs." Harry said as Hermione heard 'Hot Springs,' and she was gone as when Herald looked he was surprised to see a towel was missing and a her shoes and socks were left behind as well as her scarf and winter wear.

"Wow she must love hot springs." Draco said as Herald laughed.

"Well blokes we got some male bonding to do like MEN!" Herald called as Jiruba scoffed.

 _ **"Good sir you must calm yourself you are making quiet the fool of yourself."**_ Jiruba said being quick on the uptake throwing off Herald's groove.

(Meanwhile Hermione and Talia)

The two were naked inside the Hot Springs as steam rose up from the water as Hermione was shocked to see that they had such a place inside a cave system under Hogwarts. Plus there were even seals around the walls to allow the Hot Springs to simulate any environment such as an outdoors hot springs which was what they were simulating in the image of a winter mountain. "So glad you took me up on the offer Hermione." Talia said as Hermione had her hair in a small bun as did Talia as Hermione smiled and relaxed in the water while rubbing her arm with said water.

"Yeah I can't believe this place existed, how did Harry's mother make it?" Hermione asked as she was curious as to how Lily Potter nee Evans could make such a Natural Hot Springs.

"That's the beauty of it Hermione, she didn't make it she found it purely by chancel." Talia said as Hermione was surprised. "See I read her notes and construction diary and she found this spot purely by chance when she was making the tunnel network, apparently we are very close to an inactive Volcano which allowed the Hot Spring to form underground of all places, can you believe that?" Talia asked as Hermione was amazed.

"Wow I wondered how this place was underground yet it was purely by chance." Hermione said as she enjoyed the water.

"...Hey Hermione if you don't mind me asking how much do you know about Voldemort?" Talia asked as she needed to get a few thing off her chest.

Hermione flinched a bit as she knew that name. She had the displeasure of being around in 1st and 2nd year when he struck. First time he used a DADA Teacher to do his attack who said teacher was more of a host for a parasite. The teacher was later found dead after the holidays seemingly turned to ash when the two had tried to touch something they shouldn't have. She and Ron at the time were researching info on the Sorcerer's Stone but they had learned it was stolen right of at Gringotts Wizarding Bank by someone using a counterfeit Key and strange magic before he vanished and was never heard from again.

Second Year Hermione had found herself Petrified as Muggle born students were being targeted by a Basilisk which Voldemort use Ginny to awaken through a diary of sorts. The Diary was destroyed mind you by two "professionals," which ironically may have been when the whole Horror infestation in the school had started. 3rd year was oddly enough pretty tame except that Ron's Family Rat Scabbers had mysteriously transformed into a human and then escaped when Remus Lupin had tried to give chase which then forced him to resign since the guy was apparently a werewolf.

Three years of strange stuff and two of them involved Voldemort in one way or form as Hermione looked to her new friend. "I only heard the stories of him and when I was in first and second Year I saw what he could due even from beyond the grave." Hermione said as that though clearly frightened her.

"Well what if he had hurt someone so much that 9 months after the victim birthed her child conceived by rape had committed suicide while the child went on living her life unaware of her own cursed blood till her dying moments leaving two children without a mother and later without a father." Talia said as Hermione was confused.

"Wait this is figuratively right I mean I'm not saying it's out there but its hypothetical right?" Hermione asked as Talia quickly nodded.

"Yeah." Talia said as Hermione sighed.

"Well if anything those who Voldemort had wronged to such an extent are truly the victim regardless of their bloodline coming from him. Those two kids may have ended up growing up to make their own paths in the world and if they ever learned of this bloody history they come from they may very well try and repent even if the sins aren't theirs to repent for." Hermione said as Talia smiled sadly and lowered a bit into the hot waters.

"I see thanks." Talia said as she then smiled a bit.

"So what is it with you and Ronald Weasley?" Talia asked as Hermione quickly blushed and sputtered as she lowered her head into the water as Talia laughed at Hermione's embarrassment. 'To easy.' Talia thought as she doesn't always do it but they did it to earn Hermione's trust till she was ready to reveal who she really was.

(Scene Break a week later)

Luckily Zaruba was correct in the assumption of the Egg as apparently something was or will be taken from Harry real soon before the 2nd Task. Now Harry knew he had to heed such warning as it didn't specify on the, who or what. So it could be either a person or even an item. Though Harry's money was on a person of sentimental closeness.

Though as of now, Harry, Talia, Herald, and Joseph were gathered in the Den as Richard walked in with his cane as he looked to the group. "Now then everyone I have received some information recently for the coming Christmas Holidays." Richard said as Talia smirked.

"This should be good." Talia said as she paid attention.

"Now since our cover at the moment is a foreign secret Academy designed to train he protectors of the world and you four are here as guard detail to finish your studies here we are in a way required to attend the Yule Ball which is basically a school dance Hogwarts will host as part of the Tri-Wizard Cup tradition." Richard said as Joseph was shocked as Herald laughed.

"Hah easy for me I got a list of girls I can ask out and with my luck I can have them in a closet, carriage, or hell if she's daring enough on a hill with hands touching anywhere no problem." Herald said as Joseph looked to Herald.

"Permiso Senor but wouldn't we do better in this ball if Herold wasn't allowed to join." Joseph said as no doubt this guy might have built some infamy here in Hogwarts.

"Oh let him have his fun at least until he eventually does knock up a girl without protection because one of these days his luck will run out." Talia said as Harry sighed.

"Sounds like a, you problem." Harry said as Richard stopped Harry.

"Actually it's a 'you,' problem Harry since the Champions are required to have dates for this event so they can perform the opening dance of the night." Richard said as Harry stiffened up and began to sweat a bit.

"I think we found our blokes Kryptonite." Herald laughed as Talia chuckled.

"Oh poor baby." Talia said as it must suck to be Harry right now.

"Now then our main objective for today is to learn how to dance and to help Harry find a date for the evening." Richard said as since he allegedly needed a walking stick he couldn't teach them.

"Well looks like I'm on dance duty then." Talia said as she went over to the record player and saw it was all ready. "Ok then let's set the room up to our little dance class." Talia said clapping her hands together to get her victims ready to learn how to dance.

(In their improve Classroom)

"Ok Harry and one two three and one two three." Talia said as she was teaching Harry how to Waltz as he was very shaky at this while apparently they all needed to learn and due to their lack of female allies the last two Knights were forced to dance together as this was very awkward and emberassing.

"Not a word of this agreed." Herald said as Joseph nodded.

"Si." He said as Harry looked to Talia.

"You're never going to let them forget this are you Talia?" Harry asked as Talia chuckled.

"No never." Talia said as she was teaching Harry how to dance.

(Scene Break During break the next day)

Ron was with Harry as the two were walking to the next class as Harry needed air bad as he didn't need the fact he had to get a date bother him. _**"Ah Harry I knew a day like this would come by eventually don't worry your Grandfather had a similar problem with your Grandmother rest her soul."**_ Zaruba said as Harry glared at his Madou Ring.

"Flames of Revenge burn me to ash right now." Harry begged as Ron looked.

"Blood Hell Harry you fight Horrors and slayed a Dragon how hard can asking a girl out be?" Ron said even though he lacked a date.

"I'd rather take on a few rounds with the Horrors and the Dragon... at the same time." Harry said as he walked with Ron as they soon saw a group of Hogwarts girls as Harry saw Heralds hickey on one of their necks as he swore that guy sleeps with more woman then he has ancestors. They girls gave the two the stink eye before Harry and Ron walked over as Harry added more. "At the same time and when the Horror possesses a Dragon or takes the form of a Dragon." Harry said as Ron knew this may be Harry's toughest challenge yet.

The two walked by the French Students to which the two saw Herald flirting with one as he held his signature pick up flower as he smiled at them as Harry's eyes twitched. "Maybe we should get him out of this school... before he turns the entire female student's body and the 7th years from the French School into his own personal harem." Harry said as he can't even imagine what one person in this day and age would do with a Harem of that size.

(Scene Break later at the Owl Room)

Harry was walking up the steps to see if he got any mail as well as make sure the owls were fed as Champion or not Harry had to get these little guys fed. As Harry arrived at the top he was met with a Korean looking girl Cho as Harry was shocked. "Oh um sorry." Harry said as he stepped to the side to let Cho Cheng through.

"Thank you Harry." Cho said as she walked by but then stopped for a minute. "Um sorry if this is out of the blue but have you got a date to the ball yet?" She asked as Harry looked.

"No I haven't, I'm personally about ready to just grab one of Talia's golems and have it disguise itself as my date." Harry said as Cho looked at him chuckled a bit as it looks like Harry has trouble with dating.

"Um Harry well I think I know a few Gryffindor Girls who are still looking for a date, though they are twins so you'll need to have a friend take them as well." Cho said as Harry nodded to that.

"Alright then I'll take you up on the offer I think Ron needed a date also." Harry said as he was killing two birds with one stone for him and Ron.

"Oh ok I'll make sure they know alright." Cho said as she then left as Harry nodded and did what he came here to do.

(Later at The Wolf's Den)

The group of two Knights one Alchemist and One Knight in training were gathered as Draco looked at Harry wondering who he was going to try asking to the ball. "Let him be senior Malfoy the problem with woman cannot be solved by other men so easily especially in Harry's case." Joseph said as he looked to Draco.

"Yeah I already have a date to the Ball and from what I hear so does Granger with Victor Crum." Draco said as soon a certain spirit appeared as she looked to her Great Grandson snickering.

"Yes but you only got that date because of your amazing grandmother giving you her golden advice mi amore." Luciana said as she looked to her descendant.

"Don't rub it in please I don't need a reminder I needed my grandmother's help getting a date." Draco said as Luciana chuckled as Talia smiled.

"Oh I like her." Talia said with a grin as now she had three people to hold blackmail over.

That was when Hermione and Ron came in as Ron looked very much in shock as Harry looked to him. "What happened to you?" Harry asked as he was worried for Ron.

"I asked Fleur Deltour to the ball." Ron said as Hermione looked.

"Long story short he practically screamed at her and then ran off." Hermione said as Harry nodded.

"Well Ron good news earlier today I was able to get us both dates with those twin girls from your house, though my date is just for the opening dance once it's done she can dance with the boy she wanted to go there with." Harry said as he sat down for a bit.

"Well now if only I had better dress robes." Ron said as Harry looked.

"I might have some of my father's old ones though I can't make any promises." Harry said as Ron had a hopeful smile on his face

"You are a true friend Harry." Ron said as soon Herald was heard as he ran into the den with a very loud cheer.

"What got you in such a food mood?" Hermione asked as Herald smirked.

"I just nailed a date to the ball with Fleur." Herald boasted as Ron was wide eyed.

"How... how did you bloody do that?" Ron asked as Herald smirked and looked to him.

"Years of practice and playing dating simulators in my childhood." Herald said as Ron looked shocked before he began to brood.

"Well then I suppose we're all good for the coming event are we not?" Joseph asked as he looked to everyone nodded to that.

(Meanwhile in Hogsmede)

A man sat there on a bench as he smelled the air for a bit. Though the snow hid what he smelled he knew that scent anywhere the scent of his greatest meal to date from so many years ago, when he devoured a magic born child of the Makai such a treat were impossible to come by especially in this day and age but as he smelled it he smiled as he may get two for the price of one. As he smiled his eyes glowed red as he waited for the time to strike as right now the schools barrier was strongest no doubt due to the winter holidays among them.

"Soon just need to wait it out till after the New Year's." The creature said as this month was when Horrors were at their weakest especially during the night.

(Scene Break Night of the Yule Ball)

Harry was dressed in his Madou Robes but modified here and there as he switched out part of his shirt for a bow and tie while his duster was closed up to give a more formal design. As Harry walked he looked to Ron and saw the horrid hand me down Dress Robe on the chair as Ron was trying on Harry's father's old dress robes as Harry looked.

"Well Ron how does my father's suit fit you?" Harry asked as Ron looked at it.

"It's oddly enough a good fit just some little mishaps here and there mate but all in all it's an almost perfect fit." Ron said as he admired himself. Harry and Ron then looked at the horrid Dress Robe Ron's mother had sent him as Ron had also sent her a letter apologizing about not wearing it and saying how Harry his new friend felt it wasn't a good choice and had offered to loan Ron one of his. Ron later that week got a reply as he was honestly expecting a howler but instead it was her mother saying she understood and thanked Harry for being a good friend for loaning Ron an older Dress Robe.

Needless to say Harry had made friends with the Weasley's by helping out Ron, that and Fred and George put in a good word for them. Herald ran in as he was all dressed up cologne and all as he looked to his two friend. "Just you wait you guys by the nights end I'll have nailed the French Champion." Herald boasted as Harry sighed.

"Don't count your chickens just yet Herald remember she's about 3 years you're senior and... oh who I am kidding when you see a conquest nothing can talk you out of it." Harry said as he saw Herald had inherited their shared ancestor German Luis sexual drive.

"Right you are old chap." Herman said as he fastened his bow tie and used the mouth spray thing guys used before a kiss. "Well then let's have fun tonight boys." Herald said as Joseph walked in as well also dressed for the night but still had his blue scarf.

"Well here goes nothing my one dance of the evening." Harry said as he began making his way with Ron and Joseph to the Ball.

"My date is waiting for me over there so I will go find her upon arrival." Joseph said as Harry nodded.

(With Talia)

Talia was wearing her own dress as she looked at it and smiled sadly at the her in the mirror reminded her so much of the good points in her past. It was funny though when she was a child her brother once promised to take her to her first dance and if she ever got married walk her down the aisle to give her away to her groom. "Timmy." Talia said sadly before she quickly wiped away any tears as she was lucky her makeup was water proof.

When Talia left Richard saw this as he sighed sadly at his student. "Poor thing." Richard said knowing that the teasing and playful attitude of Talia was her mental defense to make people think there was nothing wrong with her. He trained her long enough to know when something bothered her and he knew Dumbledore had some grand scheme for Harry. Though Richard needs to join Dumbledore's inner circle as if a Makai Alchemist had fallen and has been aiding Voldemort they needed a united front to stop said Alchemist.

(Later at the Ball Itself)

Harry and Ron arrived as Harry began to take a breather as he needed to calm himself as Zaruba spoke. _**"Harry don't worry it's just one dance it's not going to murder you... unless your partner is a Horror but Horrors are known to be at their low counts in this time of year, peace on Earth and all that, and only people who were forced down into Darkness would summon a Horror during this time."**_ Zaruba said as Harry nodded.

"Well mate we're is Hermione and Talia?" Ron asked as Herald chuckled.

"Don't worry they'll show up in no time." Herald said as he looked for his date for the evening Fleur.

Soon enough walking in the ball room on as two familiar girls came in, as they were Hermione and Talia and to their surprise to their dresses they were stunning.

Talia must have hook Hermione up with a nice dress and some jewelry than any girl could wear as the dress is made with red velvet cloth, with a midnight blue trim and some yellow or gold trim at the bottom, around her neck was a silver chain necklace with a gem in it that almost looks like a diamond.

Talia didn't go cheap on her dress ether with her dress made from a silk died in dark color, with emerald green on the trim and the necklace she wearing was a Black threat with a silver cross.

"Whoa," Ron and Herald both said to this and Harry just look at them and not really showing what he think as he thought they look nice.

They came forth to the small group of the boys as Talia started to say, "Hello boys, going to be a great night isn't it?"

Ron and Herald nod to her as soon enough Joseph came up holding a corsage rose as he said, "Hola senorita Talia."

"Joseph, right on time, and you brought me a corsage, how sweet," Talia said in a caring manner as well smile to this as Joseph nodded and said, "I thought it would be appropriate."

"Well you're not wrong," Talia said to him as she held out her hand as Joseph nodded and put the rose corsage on her and then took her hand as she walk over to him and she said to the rest of the group, "Enjoy the ball everyone, it might be a night you would never forget."

"Right," Ron said as he thought Balls are not that well great as Hermione look at the boys before her as she said, "You three clean up nicely."

"Thank you, this is one of my favorite outfits," Herald said to her as he then held out a hand to her and said, "Maybe later you and I can have a dance together?"

"No," Hermione said to him coldly as she still not liking him hitting on her as then she look over his shoulder to get away from him soon enough as she saw Viktor Krum as he stood waiting for his date to show up as she said, "I see my date is here already waiting. I'll be seeing you guy's later, bye."

"Later," Harry said as Ron wave goodbye as Herald said, "Where am I going wrong with her?"

"Maybe because you're a huge playboy?" Harry said stating the fact that he is as Herald shakes his head and said, "No that can be it."

"Monsieur German," A beautiful voice in a French accent as all 3 of the boys turn to see Fleur standing as now Ron jaw has drop to the stunning beauty Herald somehow captured as a date, the red head could not even keep his eyes off of her.

Herald smile and said, "Miss Delacour." Giving a bow to her as Fleur smile at him for that as he held out his arm for her as she took it then they walk off as Herald said, "Enjoy your night boys, I know I am."

Ron still having his jaw open as Harry look to him and said, "Hey there's a fly is buzzing around."

Ron close his mouth and said, "What?"

Harry shakes his head and said, "Never mind, just be alert, our date could be here any moment.

Ron nods his head and said, "Sure-sure mate."

Ron straighten his posture and turn to door and then waited for his and Harry's date to show up as he understood, Harry gotten the Patil twins as their date, he just wonder what they would be like?

Speaking of said twins they walked up to them as Harry looked to the two. "Hello boys." They greeted as Harry say they really were twins but the color of their clothing was reversed.

"Well aren't you dashing for one dance?" The one to the right asked as Harry looked.

"I'm not one for parties or balls." Harry said as soon Herald was heard.

"Shut in!" Herald called as Harry rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh there you are Mr. Potter are you and Mrs. Patil ready?" Minerva asked as she found them.

"The first dance right?" Harry asked as Minerva nodded.

"Yes I assume Richard told you this correct?" She asked as Harry nodded.

"Don't worry I'm ready." Harry said as Minerva then looked to Ron.

"As for you Mr. Weasley you and Ms. Patil may proceed to the great Hall with Ms. Patil." Minerva said as she then went back to helping the others.

As Ron and his Patil went to the great Hall Harry looked and smiled before she saw a red haired girl walk by. Harry looked and saw her as she met up with Neville and laughed a bit as Harry quickly shook his head and got ready.

But unaware to many an unaccounted youth stood in the shadows holding a wine glass in his right hand with punch as his left hand was in his pocket as he chuckled. This young man if you were a student when Dumbledore was a teacher or you too were a teacher would see this young man held a resemblance to one Tom Marvello Riddle Jr. As the young man saw his pray.

The Dark Lord expected him to be working on the new muscle but the armor was in a cooling period right now which meant he had time to kill which was to be searching for wielders. He chuckled as he stretched a bit his right hand was gloved as he was wearing a Muggle Tux under the robe part as he laughed to himself at these Wizard World Blood purists. "He never said I couldn't look around here." He said as this you guys man just adored loopholes to exploit.

(Later Ball's beginning)

The loud music of procession instruments was heard as the four champions and there dates arrived as Herald gave the failures for Fleur's date the big what for. All Herald had to do though to get the date was be friends with Fleur's sister and tell her stories of Garo and once he did that Fleur was easy picking for a date.

Harry of course was stiff as he didn't like the crowds as if a Horror showed up he had nowhere to hide. As he walked he saw Ron glare at Krum as Harry mentally sighed with Ron's budding jealousy.

(With Joseph, Talia, and Ron)

"Oh calm down Ron you'll get her someday." Talia teased as she applauded with the others.

"Wait what?" Ron asked trying to deny it.

"Ronald you're young so you still have time to win the girl." Joseph said as Ron grumbled trying to deny there accusations.

(With the Champions)

The four champions and there dates arrived at the dance floor as Harry took his dates waist and hand as the conductor got ready. The dance soon started as Harry took the lead as he wanted this to end fast because he wasn't exactly a good dancer. His main focus was just doing the routine as practiced as soon Albus and Minerva joined the dance while Flit just danced with his cat.

Soon Neville and the red head date of his Ginny joined the dance as Harry just wanted the entire crowd to jump in but he wasn't getting his wish any moment soon.

Meanwhile Moody was sitting down as he tapped his normal and prosthetic fertility as his own dance as when he did the dark youth walked by with a whisper. 'Don't run out.' He whispered as Moody nearly choked on his drink but was able to swallow as he quickly shivered at a bad taste.

Talia and Joseph soon joined the dance as they danced together as the holder of Gaia and his Alchemist Date waltz together.

Soon everyone was dancing as Harry released Patil and bowed to her with a thank you and headed off to the corner as he went to the punch bowl and grabbed a drink before heading to the far wall. As Harry stayed at the wall he soon looked to the ceiling which imitated the night sky as he looked closely and saw a shooting star fly by as he then looked down and saw the red head girl Ginny also looking up as her date had went to grab some food as she then looked to Harry and smiled before pointing up. She then began walking to Harry as she was soon upon him as she got a good look at him.

"You're really Harry Potter huh, hmm you're not as good looking as the Daily Prophet and books say you are." Ginny said as Harry tried to ignore her. "Want to dance with me?" She asked as Harry then looked away and drank his drink. "Let me guess... you'll only dance with someone you like." Ginny said before crossing her arms.

"I won't use a Crucio but I have the next best thing a friend of my dad showed me." Ginny said before moving her hand like she was trying to put a suggestion in Harry's mind. "Look into my eyes." She began as Harry looked and saw an incredible pair of brown eyes staring into his emerald ones. "Your-going-to-like-me, your-going-to-like-me." She chanted as Harry saw it didn't work. "Did it work?" Ginny asked as Harry chuckled.

"I can't dance." Harry said as he hoped that would make her go away.

"You'll be fine come on." She said as Harry saw it didn't work. "My date is off eating and I can't dance alone." She said taking Harry's hand and dragging him away and just in time too as the song changed for the ball.

*Insert Final Fantasy VIII OST Symphonic remastered Waltz for the Moon

Harry was soon being dragged to the dance floor by the odd red haired girl as Harry was caught off guard by it. As she dragged him by the arm they soon found a spot to dance as she made Harry grab her waist while she took his shoulder as he tried to make sense of this. Soon the two dance as the girl lead as Harry was struggling to keep up as Zaruba mentally sighed at this. As the two danced the red haired girl smiled as she then pulled back in there waltz causing Harry to stumble into her losing his grip.

The girl then smiled as she once again took Harry's hands as his right hand was on her waist while his left hand was in her right hand with the girl's left hand on Harry's shoulder. As the two danced Harry was very much a klutz with dancing as he stumbled into her and very nearly stepped on her foot before Harry ended trying to leave the dance floor but the grill stopped him in his tracks as she kept him on the dance floor. The girl then tried to get Harry to do the hand spin thing as the two spun around with Harry trying to keep his footing with the red haired girl providing aid as best she could to her zero dance skill partner.

Soon the two ended up bumping into another pair of dancers as when they did they looked like a Slytherin duo as they glared at the two as the girl responded by scowling and making a face to them telling them to mind their own business. The girl then smiled at Harry as for a minute Harry felt the flames vanish as it was like she pierced into his very heart as Zaruba stiffened back a chuckle at the two.

It wasn't long before Harry was back on the dance with the girl and in turn the two began to dance the waltz as it was evident Harry gotten the hang of it. As the two dance with great elegance and movement the two soon ended up face to face as the dance ended as Harry looked deep into her eyes as she almost reminded him of his mother in some way. As Harry looked to her the girl smiled at him before she noticed something behind Harry and smiled as Harry looked and saw Neville Longbottom before the girl did a silent smile to him and in turn she headed out to catch up to her date.

*end OST

As Harry looked to her he couldn't help but smile as Talia walked up to him as she smiled. "She's cute Harry maybe you should talk to her more?" Talia said as Harry looked.

"Yeah maybe." Harry said as Talia smirked.

'Too easy.' She thought as she then looked.

"But being as she's Ron's younger sister I wouldn't do it without asking him first." Talia said causing Harry to go shocked look.

"Wait what?!" Harry called as he was caught off guard by that.

(Later)

Rock music sounded as Herald rejoined his buddies with kiss marks on his face and a slap on the cheek as Ron looked. "Let me guess mate, multiple conquests for the price of one and then your date caught you and you got slapped silly." Ron said as Herald smiled.

"Totally worth it mate." Herald confessed as he looked to Harry. "So how goes the dance with Ms. Weasley." Herald teased as Harry glared.

"Don't remind me please I hate betraying my friends trust." Harry said as Ron looked.

"Wait you didn't know I had a sister?" Ron asked as that was surprising.

"When you're fighting Horrors any day can be your last." Harry said as Ron got the gist of it. "Oh boy." Harry said as he saw Hermione coming torts them with Victor Krum following close behind. "I'll leave this to you." Harry said as he got up and headed out.

"Same here ciao!" Herald called as he ran off also no doubt not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

(With Harry outside later)

Harry got outside as with the winter season meant snow as he sighed causing his breath to be shown before him. As Harry walked he passed by a couple making out as he sighed not really caring for it as he made his way across the snow covered grounds. As Harry walked he soon passed by a carriage that was shaking as Harry sighed about horny teenagers. As Harry walked he soon smelt smoke as he looked and saw a young man with a small lighter in his hand as he was lighting a cigarette in his hand while holding a bottle of some self-brewed stuff. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Harry said as the young man chuckled.

"No worries Mr. Potter." He said as he took a drag of his cigarette with his gloved hand. "I actually was expecting at least one or two people to pop up here." The young man said as he looked to Harry.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around before." Harry said as he looked at the odd one out.

"Probably not I'm a Slytherin but I don't openly socialize." The young man said trying to be calm and attractive no doubt to the farer gender.

"Ok what bring you out here?" Harry asked as the young Slytherin sighed.

"Not much I assure you just light quiet places more than the loud party inside." The young man said as he then looked to Harry. "Timothy Todd is my name." He introduced as he looked to the Makai Knight.

"I guess you already know who I am then?" Harry said as Timothy sighed.

"Of course I also know your ideals match with mine especially involving the whole Blood Purity crap Wizarding Britain is in a constant state of." He said as Harry looked. "As in we do not accept such a rot when these inbreeding bastards finally realize their killing themselves." Timothy said as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Well they do live in their own world, believe it's what best. Telling them it's wrong is like telling a dragon it can't eat humans but they do it anyways," Harry said as after the first task he was force to read up on dragons bio, what are they like, how they live, what kind can survive the cold or survive a desert heat, and anything else that could tell what a dragon weakness is.

"Maybe, but it's the law of nature for them, they eat the weak to survive and what's ever left is left to rot or comes out the other way also left to rot and most likely stink up the area it's in, us humans however I think we just do it out of our own pleasure, greed, or just act out because of a reason, but tell me is it necessary for a human being to do that?" Timothy asked Harry a question.

Harry thought and said, "Not always but it seem people still do it."

"Exactly," Timothy said before he drag another breath from his Cigarette before letting it out in the air as he said, "We do it because we're selfish, we do it because we can or could, and after that who are the ones to suffer from it?"

Harry thought for a moment as he said, "Themselves?"

Timothy shrugs and said, "Maybe but they also gain something from it as well, but the ones that truly suffers… is people like us, the younger age as we're the one picking up and cleaning the mess left before us."

"Yes it's a mess we have to clean up but the older generation who are too stubborn will try and instill their beliefs on the younger generation." Harry said as Timothy chuckled a bit.

"Your right, believe it or not your right and most of the time in their tiny world they win out." Timothy said as he looked around. "Think about it, these Purebloods and their blood purity beliefs is dooming them in the long run, first it starts with Squibs, then it follows by a lack of resistance to deceases now that one is a very painful doosey because as that happens they'll probably blame the muggle world and then lock themselves into their wizarding world and that when it comes the worst part the slow and painful death for their kind, sterility." Timothy said as he looked to Harry who was surprised. "When that phase comes in their will be no saving the Wizarding World and they will have no one to blame but themselves." Timothy said as he then sighed and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Looks like you're a Muggle born Slytherin." Harry said as Timothy smiled. "And one with a very morbid way of thinking." Harry said as Timothy chuckled a bit.

"Depends on your perspective on it and you may call it morbid I call it realistic." Timothy said as his Cigarette was done and he snuffed it out in the snow before he grabbed another one. "Sorry this topic of conversations sometimes really gets on my stress levels." He said as he took out another and noticed his lighter was missing. "Damn I always seem to lose that thing." Timothy said as Harry decided to investigate and use his Madou Lighter and held it to Timothy's Cigarette.

Harry looked closely into Timothy's eyes but saw no reaction of any kind which means he was human 100% human. "Thanks I always find the magical fires to make these things taste better." Timothy said as he let the cigarette be lit by the Madou Flame and then smoked it. "Anyway I must be off I have some homework to do and crap to deal with from my house so if my head of House Professor Snape asks tell him I went back to my dorm." Timothy said as he walked away as Harry knew if Timothy was caught smoking he'd be in trouble.

Once Timothy was gone Harry then looked to Zaruba. "Zaruba what was with him?" Harry asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"I don't know, I honestly don't know it's like he produces Inga in massive loads but doesn't do it at all the same with the magic he produced it fluctuated between Makai Magic and Wizarding Magic at short intervals of 10 seconds. In fact he made me very nervous that he knew who and what we were and just let us be simply because we had a purpose in some scheme of his. In fact the last person I ever felt like that around was Mendoza from your ancestor Leon's era."**_ Zaruba said as Harry looked.

"You don't think he's really a student here do you?" Harry asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"I don't know but if we cross paths with him again be wary of him. He may prove to be quiet powerful."**_ Zaruba said as he knew Timothy wasn't who he claims he was.

(With Timothy)

Timothy smirked as he pulled out the stop watch he carried with I'm as it was the same one Death carried as he then looked at it as the screen showed his mouth with an evil insane grin before jagged marks appeared around his mouth which marked him as an Excommunicated Member of the Makai Order. He then closed the Pocket Watch as he arrived at a dark Hallway and smirked as a Horror Dressed as a Knight came out. "How was Hogsmede?" Timothy asked as the Horror growled. "Don't worry just wait till spring then you'll be able to go full force." Timothy said as he smiled. "So for now just hide and eat in short intervals and when the time is right, Zex heir will be all yours all over again." Timothy said as the Horror nodded and vanished back into the shadows.

As Timothy walked away he began to look around a bit as he then took out a coin and flipped it. "Well Grandfather let's see who's the better heir to Salazar Slytherin." Timothy said as he began to make his way to one place he knew he could find an item he needed for a long term goal which resided in the Chamber of Secrets before he gained a sad look. "I promise you Talia... I'll create that world where we won't ever have to suffer again where you are revered and I will always protect you till your dying breath." Timothy said as he grabbed bag hidden in the closet and inside it was a Forbidden Madou Tool created by Mendoza centuries ago in Spain which made Timothy smirked at this.

(TBC)

ESKK Well that's all folks please enjoy the rest of your day and as you leave be sure to review and like always ja ne.


	6. Canceled

Announcement

Hey all sorry to bring this up on you all but this story is being canceled for a rewrite. I will delete it and post the revamped version once I'm done. Sorry for any problems this may cause to you all. I am very sorry its just this story just doesn't cut it for me. I feel like I gave you all very poor work as well as the fact people brought up good points since it was Harry and the Troll that allowed the Golden Trio to be born. So please expect a new story to take its place as I work on complete and total revamping of it. So until next time ja-ne.


End file.
